


Stage Romance

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 95,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I knew that he would be back again for another kiss within this song and I would be waiting for it...I was always waiting for it.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glances.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic, I dont own any of the characters and none of this is real, its just a story I made up for myself and others to enjoy.

His eyes met mine from across the darkness which covered the stage, the few lights flashing around as the sounds of my guitar and the other aswell as the drums rang through the sounds of the crowd screaming and cheering out loud.   
He winked at me softly and they must of saw as a sudden rush of screams and shouts filled the air again as I smiled and looked away again, a pain stabbing at my heart slightly as I let my smile slowly fade as I turned away from him and carried on playing, his voice once again loud as he started to sing.

The lights went up fall and for a moment or two I was blinded by the brightness, but it all soon became clear again as I felt movement from behind me and I turned my head slightly to see him stood there singing and looking at me, he moved and stepped in front before leaning back a little, my guitar being pressed against me as I played and he lent, the way my heart sped up against my chest was scary, it always did the same thing whenever he was close to me.

His eyes met mine again as he moved his hand up and grabbed my neck before pushing himself away, I turned and went to walk when I felt his fingers in my hair, grabbing it slightly, pulling me back to him, of course it was all for show and it did hurt a little but I would do anything for him as he moved closer again, our eyes met as he moved the microphone away from his moving lips and brought them near mine, his tongue licking over my lower lip and in to my mouth slightly before flicking against my top lip, a small smirk on both of our lips as he moved away I knew that he would be back again for another kiss within this song and I would be waiting for it...I was always waiting for it.

 

He came close to me again, the smell of sweat and glitter and makeup strong from the both of us and the crowds, his finger tips touched my skin just under my chin and lifted my jaw up slightly, my eyes still downwards before I looked up at him, a soft smile appearing against the corners of his lips so I could only see, what was this? I had never seen that smile before on stage between us,  
But I was lost in my thoughts again as he lent forward and his lips crashed against mine, moving tendly against each others in a quick embrace before they left again and I turned away with a small smirk as I carried on playing, not looking back at him as he went on to sing the rest of his song. I loved him, truly loved him. More then he knew I did.

By the time the song was over and the crowd was cheering for another song, we all new that time had come to an end and that the gig was over. Walking towards the side of the stage I pulled my guitar off and let it fall to the ground as I walked off the side and in to the back stage where I grabbed a jacket which seemed to be his, grabbing my cigarettes, I carried on walking and took no notice of anyone else as I found my way outside and started to walk a little more again, I needed to clear my head from everything, to get away from him... He was dangours for me and I swear he knew it, well maybe not as much, but he knew it affected me slightly but just not the whole truth.

The way I left, I knew I would’ve caused some sort of rumor to start or just a lot of confusion with people and with him but I was upset, I was upset that I wanted him when he didn’t want me, all he wanted was a stage romance. I knew that I was being stupid and foolish and letting my heart lead my mind but he was perfection, my perfection.  I breathed out deeply as I came to sit on the railings over looking the river, the darkness around me making a soft shiver run over my body as it past and I placed a cigarette between my lips and lit up.  I could still taste him on my lips mixing with the taste of the smoke, a deadly combination to live by.

My eyes closed and I lowered my head slightly before reaching up and turned his jacket collar up against my neck to try and protect it from the wind but I knew it was no use.  Just sitting there in silence felt perfect not as perfect as when he kissed me on stage tonight, I sighed deeply and took another drag before flicking the butt in to the dark water below me, my hands finding themselves holding on to the cold surface of the bar I was sat on. 

 _I watched as he turned away and pulled his guitar off his shoulders and let it fall to the stage floor before just leaving, my eyes following his exit before I turned to look at the other band members who had also seen him leave. I wanted to chase after him but I knew that it would be best to just let him be on his own for now, he had been acting strange the past few days and he wouldn’t tell me why. By the time the crowd had calmed down again and the rest of the band left the stage with me, I went looking around the building for him to find that no one had seen him. I let a sigh out knowing that he had gone out to smoke, I hated seeing him smoking and I tried my best to get him to quit but it wasn’t working all that good, I mean he had cut down more but he was still smoking. Finding his jacket and mine gone I smiled softly before picking it up anyway and pulled it on as I headed out the back door and started to walk through the alley way until I came across the main street, a few fans shrieked at me and asked for photos, I done a few before telling them I had to do something as I glanced up and noticed a figure sat on some railings near the river. I knew it was him and that he had something on his mind, escaping the fans I walked towards him a few of the girls followed behind me at a distance as I got closer to him._

 _He hadn’t notice my arrival as I stood next to him and lent against the railings his breath showing in the coldness as he breathed out and let the cigarette butt drop down in to the water, ‘’What happened back there?’’ I asked him softly, his eyes widened a little as he turned to see me stood there before a look appeared on his face which I knew all to well, the look of not wanting to talk about it. I sighed and watched him climb back off and started to walk away from me again and I walked closer to him, grabbing his arm and pulled him back to me. ‘’Tommy I know there is something wrong with you, so don’t go walking away from me god damn it’’ I told him, his eyes meeting mine before looking behind me as he shrugged my hold off him, I turned to follow his glaze to see some of the crowd from the gig stood there watching us._


	2. Come back runaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are meant to be Italics in this chapter, but I couldn't get them to show up so I have put them in [ '' ]

I just walked away again, I knew that I hurt him by not talking to him but it wasn’t something I wanted to talk about in front of a crowd of on lookers who would just go back and spread things about us over the internet and with their friends like they already did. I hated being the person I was sometimes, the shy gently guy who everyone took pity on when they thought I needed it and I hated it with a passion, the same way I hated my love for him when he didn’t love me back, just a stupid stage romance, a performance for his followers, I wasn’t anyone important in his life just his bass player of his band.

I stared after him as he walked away, thoughts ran through my head as I watched him, he was really upset and I wanted to make him better, I wanted him to smile like he meant it, like he used too. Running after him again I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me and put my hand under his chin so he was looking at me. ‘’Tommy, please let me help you’’ I whispered to him as I looked in to his eyes which didn’t seem to glow as brightly as they used too.  
‘’Just talk to me, I wont let you down I promise’’ I told him again before he pulled away and left me standing there watching him walk away again.

I couldn’t stand there anymore with him looking in my eyes, I felt like he was staring right at the truth and he chose to ignore it all together, I felt hurt as I walked, like a part of my heart was ripped out and he tore it up even more and just scattered it about like he did with glitter when he put it on. He was killing me without knowing it, I just wanted to scream out to him that I was in love with him and that I wanted more then just the kisses on the stage, I wanted him to myself. I wanted to be able to just hold him, kiss him whenever I wanted too. I just wanted everything about him. I just wanted Adam.

It was getting colder and the sky was starting to change colors and birds started to sing in the trees, it was getting lighter and I knew that a brand new day was starting to appear, I hadn’t really taken any notice of how long I had been out for, I just kept walking before stopping and breathed out deeply as I looked out over the view from where I was on top of a hill, it looked beautiful in the early morning light and I wished I had someone to share it with. Running a hand through my hair a little I let the ends twist around my finger tips before I turned and started to make my way towards our hotel, knowing full well that I would probably be in trouble for just disappearing like I did. But I needed to be alone to my thoughts and feelings so I wouldn’t break down in front of anyone.

The door clerk pulled the door open for me and I nodded softly as I stepped inside the warm building and headed towards where the lifts were at the very far end of the building, past the cafe and other halls leading to different parts of the hotel building. A few people was walking about going to breakfast or just leaving early to head to the gym or for a run, I huddled my arms in to the pocket s of the jacket a little more as I waited for the lift to arrive, the soft hum of it filling my ears as I watched the numbers count down until the doors open with a soft chime. Stepping inside the empty space, I pressed the button for our floor before leaning against the wall with my head back and eyes closed for the ride, my fingers wrapped around the key card in the pocket.

Before I knew it I was on the floor and slowly walked towards the large hotel room the band was using, quietly unlocking the door, I stepped inside and closed it silently behind me again before walking through, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my hair was messy slightly from where the wind had tossed it about my eyes seemed a little glazed over, face red slightly from the coldness. Walking in to the main room, I looked up to see one of the other members and he looked at me before I turned and walked towards the hall way which led to the room I had. I passed Adams door silently, the soft sounds of his sleep just behind as I walked down and in to the white room. I shut the door behind me and sighed before pushing away and walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it facing out the large floor to ceiling windows, the light from the rising sun shining in through them brightly.

I slowly undressed myself until I was in my boxers, the warmth of the room wrapping itself around my warm body as I pulled the bed covers back and silently sank down in to the softness, my arm wrapping up under the pillow as I laid my head down and my other arm brought the covers back over me warmly.  
I laid there for a few minutes just staring out the window before I felt my eyes starting to close as sleep started to take over my body, my mind finally clear for once of everything which was bothering me deeply.

''I rolled over and stared at the ceiling I was still worried about Tommy, he had been gone all night and I still hadn’t heard anything from him, I wanted to stay out all night looking for him but the others stopped me, told me that he would come back when he wanted too.  
I breathed out before getting out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats of the floor and tugged them on before I headed out the door and walked to the main room and kitchen, grabbing a glass I filled it with Tommy’s favorite drink and sipped at it slowly before looking up to see Monte watching me before nodding back down the hall, my eyes following. ‘’He’s back?’’ I asked him and he nodded before looking up from where he was cleaning his guitar, ‘’Got back about an hour and half ago’’ he told me and I nodded before walking out the kitchen and headed down to his room, I softly racked my knuckles against the door and waited before I quietly opened it to see him curled up asleep in his bed, a soft smile moving over my lips as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me again and walked over, putting the drink down on the unit beside the bed I stood there looking at him before I walked over to the windows and drew the curtains across to darken his room a little more, I knew that he would’ve been tired after being out all night and I didn’t want to disturb him too much. Walking back over to his bed, I crouch beside it and side before softly letting my fingers play with the strands of his hair which was across the pillow.

He looked so peaceful when he slept, like nothing was troubling him at all which caused me to smile softly and sigh a little as I stood up, walking around to the other side of the bed, I climbed in to it softly and let my arm move around his waist, he stirred a little but fell back in to silence as he got comfortable with his back against my chest, my cheek against his shoulder softly. His body was warm, I wanted to know what was making him upset and where he went too last night but I wouldn’t question him, I knew it would just upset him again. Breathing out lightly as I laid there with him I let my and move up and softly ran my fingers over his chest before trailing them down on to his stomach, a small swallowing sound came from my throat and I moved my hand away again and wrapped it back up around his chest as I closed my eyes, Tommy meant everything to me and I wanted to make him happy I really did, it upset me when I knew there was something wrong and that he wouldn’t talk to me about it at all.  
His body moved against mine again as he stirred restless, something seemed to be on his mind as he slept now, feeling him move away from me, I moved my arm as he turned over and moved closer to me again in his sleep, his arm curling up against my chest as his other hand pressed against my side warmly and softly, I sighed softly as I watched him, ‘’I just wish you would tell me what your thinking Tommy’’ I whispered to his sleeping figure but in the end I couldn’t help but smile stupidly at him, he really was cute when he slept. Moving my arm back around him again I settled back down and kissed the top of his head before closing my eyes and let myself fall back to sleep again. It wasn’t long again before I woke up and looked down at him, he was still asleep but now he had moved away from me slightly but his head was resting against my chest as my arm draped across the bed, I breathed out softly and brought a hand up to my face and turned to look towards the clock it was nearing midday now but I didn’t want to wake Tommy up, I didn’t want to disturb him when he was sleeping so peacefully.''

I was had woken up to find Adam sleeping next to me with his arms around me and mine around his, at first it panicked me at why he was there but then I realized that he must of came in when I was asleep, I had turned away from him wanting to not be touching him but I missed the warmth coming from his body as I turned back and laid there watching him sleep for a few minutes, I wanted to tell him the truth, tell him why I had been acting the way I had for the past few weeks but I was scared to tell him. By the time I tore my eyes away from him, I had lent down and lightly brushed a kiss across his lips before I moved and laid my head on his chest lightly and closed my eyes again. I could feel him breathing softly under me as he slept before his body moved slightly telling me that he had woken up from his slumber, of course I still pretended to sleep so I didn’t have to explain anything to him just yet but I didn’t mind, he moved slightly as if he looked around for something before I felt his arm rest around me slightly as a hand ran lightly through my hair, playing with it softly as I felt his eyes on me. I wanted to feel this all the time, just sleeping in the same bed as him, laying on his chest softly with him playing with my hair or holding me, like a couple would, not just two friends who put on a show for the fans on stage.


	3. Feelings.

There was a knock at the door before it opened and someone stepped inside and walked over quietly whispered something to Adam which I couldn’t hear. I wanted to stay like I was forever but I felt him move and softly slide his hands under me before laying me down gently on the bed again as he got up, the covers was brought up over my body before I felt lips against my forehead softly. Soon my room became quiet and I opened my eyes slowly and looked across the bed and towards the door which was drawn nearly all the way shut, I sighed to myself softly before moving over a little and laid my head on the pillow which Adam had laid against, the scent still strong on it from his body, he had showered at some point in my absence, the smell of vanilla was faint on it from his favorite body and hair wash. It was something else I loved about him, the choices he made with the way he looked after his body and the way he looked.

I was starting to fall asleep again as the voices slowly got louder until quieting down again as they came in to my room, my mind groggy slightly as I breathed out softly and hugged the pillow a little more to my chest again, I wasn’t sure how long I had been sleeping for but it wasn’t long before I felt a hand on my shoulder, softly nudging me until I turned over on to my back and stretched a little before rubbing my eyes. ‘’Hey glitterbaby’’ His voice was soft as he let me wake up and make sense of everything around me before I yawned and sat up slightly my hand ruffling though my hair messily. My mind clouded over as I looked over at the covered windows and back to him again before flopping back down on to the bed and pulled his pillow back to me again before I realized what I done and let it go again. ‘’Come on, we have to get going or we will never make it to the next city’’ He told me and I nodded a little before pushing the covers back and climbed out of bed in just my boxers still, not really caring if Adam was still in the room or not.

I noticed that most of my main bags were already packed and I guessed that Adam had done it while I Was still sleeping, I grabbed my pair of jeans and pulled them on before doing my belt up as I slipped some shoes on again and ran my hand through my hair, I could still feel his eyes on me and I glanced around slightly to see him sat on the bed watching me before I turned back and finished getting dressed, grabbing a jacket I pulled it on and pulled my I-pod out from my bag and put my headphones around my neck before pulling my hood up and pushed my bag up over my shoulder.  
‘’Tommy’’ Adam started as I looked up at him briefly, he walked over and shut the bedroom door so no one could listen in to us before he turned back to me and walked over, his hands cupping my jaw softly before he moved one and ran it though my hair with a sigh. ‘’Just talk to me’’ he whispered to me,  
‘’There’s nothing to say’’ I told him quietly before I pulled away and walked around him, my hands reaching up to put my headphones over my ears as I pulled the door open and headed out to the main room as a few people started to leave and go down to the bus. Following Monte out, I pushed my hands in to my pockets as I walked, turning at the last minute to walk down the stairs instead of taking the lift with the others, I just wanted to be away from them again. Before I knew it I was walking out in to the cold afternoon air and towards the bus where it had been left at the back of the hotel.

Getting to it I saw the others already there packing everything up as I knocked on the door for the driver to open it up as I glanced towards the others. Once the door was opened I climbed up in to the bus and headed towards the fridge to grab a beer before I walked towards the back of the bus and up the few steps to where the sleeping areas were, I didn’t mind being on the bus at all, sometimes we just liked to stay at a hotel instead of being on here all the time, it gave us more room. Putting my bag up on to my bunk I headed back again with my sketch book in hand and my beer in the other, my music still playing through my headphone blocking out the rest of the band and the world as I settled myself down at the small table near the front of the bus once everyone was on and we started to move. A few times I glanced up and stared out the window before I turned and finished my beer off, getting up I walked back and put the empty bottle in the bin before I walked to the small fridge and grabbed another one, turning to walk back Adam’s eyes caught mine for a few moments before I looked away and walked back to my seat.

I knew that the rest of the band was watching me every so often trying to work out what was going through my mind but I couldn’t really tell them that I was in love with Adam could I, I mean they all through I was straight and what me and Adam done on stage was just for show...our stage romance for the crowd. What the band didn’t realize not even Adam realized was, that I wanted more then just the stage romance, I wanted it off stage too. The way I was acting was stupid and childish but I wanted to be this way, it stopped people talking to me when I wanted to be left along. Opening my beer again I turned the seat around and pulled my hood back over my head again before picking my bass up and lent my head against the window slightly as I started to play it quietly, my headphones hanging around my neck as the dull sound of the guitar filling my ears instead as I glanced up to see rain trailing down the bus’s windows creating a soft trickle of blurriness in its path as each drop chased each other down the cold glass, it was like reality was trying to complete with creation, neither ever won no matter how hard or long they battled for.

My phone rang on the table and I put the bass back down again before swallowing some beer down and picked my phone up to see the caller Id, flipping it up I brought it to my ear as I stood up. ‘’’Hey mom’’ I spoke in to the phone quietly as I picked my beer up again and made my way back down the bus and up the steps to the sleeping area before sitting down on one of the bunks. ‘’Im doing okay ‘I told her again once she asked about how I was doing on tour. I sighed a little and took another mouthful of beer from my bottle as I looked down slightly as she spoke. ‘’Yes I still love them, I really do mom but its hard, you know that I cant just go up and say, oh hey I love you by the way I want a relationship now can I?’’ I told her back and I rubbed my forehead slightly as she sighed and tried to comfort me, my mother was the only person I had ever told about being in love with Adam, It just came out one day and she supported my thoughts and feelings and helped out a lot.


	4. Just dont give up.

_''I had been woken up and told that Monte wanted me out in the main room, I nodded softly to them and just watched Tommy as he laid on my chest, I didn’t want to move him but I knew that I was wanted so I carefully moved him down on to the bed again before pulling the covers up over his body. By the time everything was sorted and packed after being told that we had to leave now or we wouldn’t make the next gig in time I sighed and went to wake Tommy up again, I couldn’t help but watch as he climbed out of bed and sorted himself up, his hair messy and his day old make up smudged a little giving his amber eyes a smoky look, I tried to talk to him again but he was being reserved and stayed in himself before he left and I sighed before grabbing his things and headed out behind everyone else. I notice Tommy turn and walk through the door which led to the hotels stairs instead of getting the lift with everyone else and it hurt me a little but I tried not to let it get too me too much in front of people._

 _The bus ride started out quietly, everyone doing their own things as I sat to the side working on some new songs when I noticed him get up again and grab another beer, I sighed and shook my head slightly as I turned out the window before looking back to him to see him look up and catch my eyes before he looked away and walked back to his seat at the front again._

 __

 _He was killing me._

 _I heard a phone go off and a few of the members checked their phones before I heard Tommy’s voice speak in to his phone, his mom. I watched as he stood up and grabbed the beer he was drinking and walk down the bus to the stairs and vanished up them and the bus fell quiet again, I sighed and stood up and headed up silently behind him so I could stop him and make him speak to me, as I went to round the corner, his words threw me off guard slightly and I stopped where I was and lent against the wall listening.  
‘’Yes I still love them, I really do mom but its hard, you know that I cant just go up and say, oh hey I love you by the way I want a relationship now can I?’’ His voice sounded tired and frustrated with what ever was on his mind, well now I knew part of it, he was in love with someone but he didn’t want to tell them, I couldn’t understand that with Tommy, he always told me if he liked a girl...so why was this time different? I asked myself with a soft sigh as I lent my head back. ‘’Mom im in love, its not some stupid crush okay’’ His voice was raised a little but still quiet enough for no one downstairs to hear, biting my lip a little I pushed away as I heard him say his goodbyes and then the sound of something hitting the wall and his frustrated breath._

 _Waiting a few seconds I quietly stepped down a few steps before jogged up them and walked towards where my bunk was with my bag on, I wasn’t going to say anything about hearing Tommy’s conversation with his mom or anything to him, but it was hard not to look at him laid on his bunk above mine.Our eyes met slightly and he turned away and looked at the wall again before taking a swig from the beer, the light breaths of us both the only sound as I lent down and sat on my bed and started to pull some clothes out and a towel.  
I heard movement above me and then his legs come in to view as they swung down but he paused for a moment and muttered something I couldn’t hear before he laid back up again and it confused me deeply, I just wanted to do something to help him, standing up again I grabbed the things I had pulled out my bag and walked down to the small bathroom and inside, leaving the door open as I put my stuff down and turned the shower on, pulling my shirt off I dropped it down before turning to close the door, Tommy was watching me and I paused slightly before he looked away._

 _Walking out and over to him, I pulled him off the bunk and too his feet before pulling him in to a tight hug as I breathed out, ‘’I know you don’t want to talk to me Tommy but just...’’ I sighed slightly before feeling his arms slowly move around my waist, ‘’Just don’t hide away from me please, its hurting me knowing that something is on your mind and that you wont talk to me about it’’ I whispered to him before kissing the side of his head and pulled away slightly, his eyes down, moving my hand to his jaw, I gently lifted his head up so he would look at me and I looked back at him softly with caring eyes. ‘’I know your hurting but just don’t give up just yet on whatever is on your mind’’ I whispered to him again before I lent down and kissed him softly. I had no idea why I kissed him, it was only a stage thing right?_

 _I pulled away and he looked at me with what I guessed was shock and confusion in his eyes before I turned and walked back to the bathroom and shut the door behind me again. My mind rushing with thoughts as I tugged the rest of my clothes off and stepped inside the shower, the hot water running over my head and soaking my hair to the side of my face as small droplets slid down over the curves of my back and slowly down over the curve of my lower back and over my ass before sliding down my legs to join at the floor and disappear down the drain.  
Tommy’s face flashed across the inside of my closed eyes, my body tensing as I thought of his touch, I breathed out and let my eyes open as I ran my hands through my hair, why was I thinking of my glitterbaby like this, why was everything so confusion all of a sudden, was it because I knew he was in love and that I was jealous, jealous because it meant I wouldn’t be able to kiss him like I did on stage...our stage romance, I hated myself for not knowing as I stood there naked under the running water, the slight sway from the bus as it drove. ''_

He kissed me...just full on kissed me out of the blue, I was shocked and still stood there stupidly after he had walked away and closed the door behind him, I didn’t know what to think or feel, what was the meaning behind the kiss? I breathed out the breath I had been holding before pulling myself back up on to my bunk again and just laid on my back staring at the ceiling as laughter came from downstairs again, I shook my head slightly before turning over and brought my legs up a little towards my chest and kicked the covers down before my shoes off as I moved my arm under my head and let my eyes shut. We still had a long drive ahead of us before the next gig and I was going to try and get as much sleep as I could from being out all night the night before walking.

It was quiet again when I woke up for the fifth time, just the sounds of people breathing and the soft thump of the wheels moving over tarmac as the bus got driven. Sitting up slowly I stretched and grabbed my bag pulling it closer and pulled some sleep pants out before changing in to them the best and as quiet as I could on the bunk before slipping down shirtless in to the dark space between the bunks, I couldn’t help but look down at Adam’s to see that he wasn’t there, breathing out softly I ran my hand over my bare chest as I made my way down yawning a little from the lack of sleep I was getting, I just couldn’t sleep tonight for some reason as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed out the carton of juice in there and filled a glass before walking over to the large chair and curled up in it slightly, my forehead pressed lightly against the cold glass as I watched everything fly past in a blur before sipping at my juice.  
‘’Tommy?’’, I turned slightly and looked up towards Adam who was walking back down the bus from the front, his hair tossed in a way telling me that he had been asleep at one stage before getting up again, it was a kinder sexy look on him with his tied but still bright blue eyes. ‘’What are you doing up?’’ He asked with a small yawn as I rested my head against the glass again and curled up a little more again.

‘’I couldn’t sleep’’ I tell him honestly before running my hand through my hair slightly ruffling it in a way before breathing out deeply and lent forward to take another mouthful of my juice before I put it back on the table again. He nodded softly to me before walking over and sat beside me and moved his arm out.  
‘’Come on, try and get some sleep I know your probably tiered and we still got a long way to go before tomorrow’’ He tells me and I looked at him slightly before moving and laid down with my head on his lap softly, my arms crossed over my chest a little as I felt his arm move around the small frame of my body. I felt safe and warm, felt like no one could touch me while I laid here with him. Breathing out gently, I let my eyes close before I started to drift off slowly, it was at some point before I fell asleep that I felt Adam move his hand up and softly stroke it through my hair before letting his fingers slide lightly down my cheek and on to my neck before wrapping back around my body again safely and warmly.

 _''I had only just glanced up to see a half naked Tommy come in to view and lean down to the fridge to get a drink before I turned back to the driver as he spoke to me and said about how long it was going to take and how long we were going to have spare before the gig. I thanked him softly and walked towards where Tommy was now curled up on the chair watching out the window, he looked like hell, in a good way I meant, he just looked really tiered and I couldn’t help but smile softly before speaking to him, myself I couldn’t help but yawn from being up for ages still as he spoke and I nodded softly as I walked to him and offered my lap for him to sleep in if he wanted it. His body was warm as he laid his head in my lap softly but kept his arms closed and I breathed out softly holding him close to me as I just watched him lay there. I couldn’t help myself, I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair lightly before trailing them down the side of his face, his skin was so soft to touch and I wondered what it would feel like in the heat of the moment. I blushed softly myself and let my arm move back around him as I tilted my head back against the chair and closed my own eyes and breathed deeply as I tried to work out all these feelings running through my head.''_


	5. Coffee and flashes leads to madness.

By the time I woke up, I was alone again and the bus was still, stretching I pushed the blanket off me before sitting up and glanced out the tinted windows to see that we were at a gas station filling up and everyone was else where, breathing out, I got up and went back upstairs before getting dressed and pulled a beanie on over my head slightly before heading out and down off the bus as I put my head phones on and pressed play on my music and slipped it in to the pocket of my jacket as I walked towards the diner and inside, the bell above the door chimed a little, noting my presence as I glanced around and noticed Monte and Longineu sat in one corner with Adam, all lent over a plate of food and a coffee was nestled in to Adam’s hands as he sipped at it, I turned away and walked over to the counter to order one myself before I pulled my wallet out my back pocket and placed some money down on the counter along with a bag of plain crisp. I could feel eyes on the back of my head again and it sent chills down my spine a little and I breathed out before picking my coffee up with the crisp and turned back around again and headed for the door to walk back to the bus when Monte got there first and looked at me.

‘’Come on, we need to talk now’’ He told me and I just looked at him before sighing and nodded before he opened the door and we both walked out again knowing that both Adam and Longineu was watching us as we made our way around and to where there was some picnic tables and sat down there, I wrapped my hand around my coffee cup and brought the other up to softly chew on my thumb as I looked over at Monte. ‘’What is going on Tommy? Your not talking to anyone and when ever someone does try to talk to you, you just blank them and go all reserved in to yourself.’’ He told me and I shrugged slightly before bringing my coffee to my lips and blew softly before taking a sip, the hot liquid burning my lip and tongue still.

‘’I guess I just don’t want to talk about anything at the moment ‘’ I tell him, my voice sounded rough and tiered from the lack of sleep and everything else as I looked up at him, our eyes meeting and he sighed before nodding. ‘’I just got a lot of things on my mind and im trying to sort it all out on my own, im tiered, I haven’t been laid in months and im trying to get used to being back on tour again’’ I tell him and he laughed slightly before nodding.  
‘’Alright then dude, just stop being such a moody fucker all the time’’ He told me before getting up and let his hand clamp down on my shoulder before squeezing it softly, I nodded to him before he walked back to the diner and walked inside and out of view as I stood myself and walked back to the bus with my coffee.

 _'' ‘’What did he say?’’ I asked as soon as Monte was back again, I didn’t even give him time to sit back down again as my words tumbled out my mouth and he laughed before shaking his head at me and picked his drink up to take a sip making me squirm in my seat waiting for his answer.  
He looked at me before grinning slightly, ‘’He said that he just didn’t want to talk about anything at the moment aswell as being tired and trying to get used to being back on tour’’’ He told me and I nodded slightly happier that we had gotten through slightly more as I brought my coffee to my lips. ‘’Oh and he also said that he hasn’t been laid in months’’ That was it, I bust out laughing before slapping my hand to my mouth as a bit of coffee dribble down my chin and I looked at Monte, ‘’Are you telling the truth?’’ I asked and he nodded to me.  
‘’It’s the truth dude, the words came right out of his mouth’’ He told me and I grinned a little and nodded before finishing my drink off._

 _I just felt sorry for Tommy knowing how he was feeling, it had been a while since our last tour and getting back in to a routine was hard and I felt how he felt when it came down to sex, I had often just found someone to hook up for just for the need for it before never talking to them again on tour, it was just something most of us done. Finishing my drink off I headed out the diner and back towards the bus before the others came back again, stepping up I could hear Tommy talking to someone again and I paused as I heard his words.  
‘’No it was really out of the blue like boom, it happened and then it was over before I knew what was going on’’ His voice rang out through the empty bus, there was even a small hint of happiness in it which I hadn’t heard for the past few days and it made me smile. ‘’Yeah, you should come to the gig we are on the way to, it’s near you about an hours drive I would say, it would be great to see you again.’’ I felt my stomach twist slightly like I had been hit in the stomach over and over again, I had no idea who he was talking too but it hurt me slightly knowing he had just invited who ever it was and I knew it was probably the person he was in love with. Turning around I got off the bus again, my chains on my jeans catching the side a little creating a loud noise as I turned and started to walk away from there and towards the rest rooms of the gas station. ''_

 

I jumped as I heard a noise coming from the front of the bus and I glanced out the window to see Adam walking away from the bus and towards the gas station and I frowned slightly wondering what he had heard of my conversation with my mom. Breathing out I put my phone in to my pocket before grabbing my bass and settled myself down on to the couch as I started to play the line to ‘Your Entertainment’ before laying my head back slightly. I had always found a calming nature when I played and it helped out a lot sometimes just like it was now

‘’Hey have you seen Adam?’’ I opened my eyes and sat up slightly from where I was starting to fall asleep to see Longineu at the front of the bus, I shook my head slightly and put the bass down before getting up, ‘’Last time I saw him, he was storming off towards the gas station’’ I tell him and he nodded slightly before sighing, ‘’Could you go have a look for him, we really need to get moving or we aren’t going to have enough time to check in to the hotel and do sound check’’ I nodded to him before grabbing my sunglasses and pulled them on, getting off the bus I stretched slightly before I turned and started to walk towards the direction I last saw Adam in.

Looking around a little I walked towards the bathrooms and inside before calling his name out quietly, walking over to where the cubicles were, I slowly pushed them open as I walked along them. ‘’Adam...? Come on, we have to get going’’ I called out with a sigh before I turned and started to walk out again. Heading out the doors, I felt myself walk in to someone and then start to fall before feeling their hands grabbing my waist and steadying me again, I sighed and looked up at Adam as we stood there. ‘’We have to go, or we wont have time to check in and do sound check’’ I told him and he nodded slightly, there was a slight sadness in his eyes which I couldn’t place, we both went to say something at the same time which caused us both to laugh before a flash went off to our side, jumping I turned quickly to see a guy running away with a camera phone in his hands.

‘’Shit, shit shit shit’’ I muttered out before pushing my glasses up on to the top of my head at the same time I felt his hands leave my waist which I forgotten he still had, ‘’You okay Tommy?’’ He asked me concerned and I nodded before I motioned with my head to walk, ‘’I just keep forgetting what its like to be on tour again’’ I tell him as I slipped my glasses back down over my eyes as we got closer to the bus.  
‘’Hey Romeo’s what was going on back there? Twitter is exploding’’ Monte called out to us as we got on the bus before I walked over and turned his laptop around to see the picture of Adam with his hands on my waist out side the restrooms,  
‘’I came out and walked in to him and nearly fell, all Adam done was grabbed me so I didn’t hurt myself ‘’ I told him before I heard Adam laugh, we all looked towards him and he held his hands up. ‘’It’s true, you all know how easy Tommy hurts himself here’’ He said and I blushed slightly and looked away with a small grin as I looked back to the dash on twitter with the comments about us. This was going to be a long night.

Shutting the laptop down, things all seems a little easier between us and before long we were all drinking and having a laugh as I heard Adam say something about me looking baby faced and that I wasn’t turning 30 in a few days time, laughing I moved and put my thumb over the top of my beer before I jumped over the couch and on to him to shut him up.  
Laughing all together I felt his arms around my waist stopping me from leaving as I tried to wiggle away from him, spilling beer at the same time, ‘’Well done Ratliff, look what you have done now’’ Adam told me and I laughed drunkenly as he let me up and I put my beer down and pulled my shirt off and grabbed my drink again, walking past them slightly I chucked my shirt at Adam before heading up to get a clean one again.


	6. Come back to Earth Adam.

‘’Tommy’’ I heard a whisper and something tickling my ear as I stirred a little before breathing out deeply, ‘’Tommy Joe....Tommy Joe Ratliff this is your mother talking to you, wake up’’ The voice called out again and I sat up quickly, at the same time smacking my head on the underside of the top bunk, groaning a little I laid back and held my hand to my head before turning to see a laughing Adam.

‘’Your a jerk Lambert’’ I told him before carefully sitting up again and moved around to sit up with my feet on the floor. ‘’And why am I sleeping on your bunk?’’ I asked him confused at how I got there,  
‘’You came up last night to get a clean shirt after spilling beer down it and you were taking ages so I came up and found you passed out on it’’ Adam laughed and I glared at him before moving my hair out my eyes. ‘’Anyway, we are here and the others have taking inside and checked us all in, but your still shirtless and I know how you feel about showing that precious little chest off of yours’’ He laughed before standing up and took his jacket off handing it to me, ‘’I want it back once inside’’ He warned and I laughed slightly before nodding and got up and took it from him before pulling it on.

‘’Hey Adam’’ I called after him as he started to walk away from me and I rubbed the back of my neck softly as he turned to look at me, ‘’Yeah Tommy?’’ He asked turning his body to mine fully. I breathed out and looked at him slightly before shaking my head slightly,  
‘’don’t worry about it.’’ I tell him as I turned and leant down to his bunk again to grab my things I had on me, I heard him sigh before turning and walked away, leaving me on my own and to my own thoughts.

By the time I had reached the front of the bus I had the hood of Adams jacket up over my head slightly and only half done up as the cameras started to flash and things was called out, I felt a buzz in my hand and I looked down at my pone before answering my moms call.  
‘’Hey’’ I answered with a massive smile as I made my way through the fans and paparazzi, only stopping a few times and balanced my phone between my ear and shoulder as I signed some photos for people. ‘’Umm yeah we hit the stage at nine tonight’’ I told her as I walked in and joined the others, Adam handed me a key and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I looked at him with a smile before mouthing thanks.  
‘’Are you actually coming tonight?’’ I asked her with a grin as I turned my attention back to my mom, I glanced at Adam and winked slightly before I grabbed my bag and started to make my way towards the lifts as my mother told me where she was and I beamed, I couldn’t wait to see her again.

After talking to my mom for a little more in the lift, I got out on my floor and looked down at the key card to see what room I was in, I knew that no doubt what ever room it was there would be a adjoining door in to Adam’s room like there always was no matter what hotel we went and booked in to.  
Finding room 509 at the far end of the east hallway I put my bags down before unlocking my door and let it swing open as I lent down and picked my bags up again and stepped inside before kicking the door shut with my foot as I made my way through the room and over to the large double bed and dropped everything down and stretched slightly, so far this tour was a pretty easy one, we were still touring America for a while and it was going to be ages before we started going over seas again, the only time I didn’t really like to tour because of my fear of flying. Sitting down on the bed I lent own and pulled my boots off before tugging Adams jacket off and let it trail across with the rest of my clothes as I unclothed and made my way in to the bathroom and in to the shower where I turned it on. The cold water running over my small body, making it shiver slightly before it started to warm up.

I could’ve stayed in the shower for hours but I knew that it wouldn’t be long before everyone headed out to grab some dinner before making our way towards where the gig was being held and then going through sound check before tonight. Turning the water off, I pushed the shower door back before leaning out and grabbed one of the white towels which lined the side and wrapped it tightly around my waist as I made my way back towards the main bedroom again and flicked the television on to some random station for a bit of a background noise as I started going through my bags from some clean clothes to wear after being in the same once for about a day or two.

‘’Tommy mate, over here!’’ I turned and saw Monte waving towards me and towards a small car, jogging through the same crowd as before hand I headed over and got into the front seat as Monte stepped around the car and got in to the drivers side. Glancing in the mirror I frowned slightly before turning around, ‘’Where’s Adam?’’ I asked him and Longueil and they looked at me before shrugging, ‘’He said that he would meet us at sound check’’ Monte told me and I nodded slightly before turning back around and done Adam’s jacket up which I decided to put back on again before I left my hotel room, I swear that I couldn’t hear anyone in his room before I left but I shrugged it off and turned back as the car started to move and head further in to the city slightly before we pulled up at a restaurant and got out, my stomach rumbling for food which I could practically smell already from inside.

Once we were inside and seated and ordered what we wanted to eat, the three of us fell in to a light conversation about tonight performance and what we thought was going to happen this time with the fans. The last gig we had a few who had fainted once Adam came onstage or we done our famous stage romance act for them. Others we had stuffed toys thrown up on to the stage at one gig actually tripping one of the dancers up, who had to go off with a sprained ankle....from a stuffed toy!

We all started to laugh as our food was brought out and a soft silence fell with the odd few words here and there as we ate and kept an eye on the time so we got to sound check on time and wasn’t late for anything as sometimes Adam had a knack for wanting to change the set list at the very last moment which caused us to run around like mad dogs trying to find everything like the right leads and then change the lighting and telling the dancers who would have to quickly run through the new dances again because they hadn’t done those ones in a while, but it was all part of the music scene and it was something we had learnt to live with. Soon we all finished our meal and all chipped in a little to pay for it before we headed back out again and got back in to the car before driving off towards the building we were playing, I still had no idea where it was or what it was even called as I lent my head against the window and ran my hand through my hair a little wondering what my luck would be like tonight with anyone....with Adam.

About thirty minutes went by as we sorted out all the sound check and started to relax a little when one of the dancers came up to us looking worried. ‘’Have any of you seen Adam yet?’’ She asked and glanced at each other before back up again, ‘’No we were meeting him here, why?’’ I asked her and she bit her lip slightly, ‘’He hasn’t turned up yet, and no one can get hold of him on his phone’’ she told us and we all breathed out slightly and put done what ever we had in our hands. ‘’I will go check his dressing room’’ I told them before walking off and letting the other talk about where they were going to look between them.

Knocking on the door softly I slowly pushed the handle down and pushed the heavy door open as I peered inside the dark room, ‘’Adam?’’ I called out lightly and worriedly as I stepped inside the heavy door shutting beside me and casting the room in to an even darker darkness again. I could feel a light breeze coming from somewhere and it made me shiver slightly as I noticed a window open in the far corner, walking over carefully I cursed slightly as my leg caught something and sent shooting pains through my body. ‘’Shit’’ I muttered as I turned and sat down on the floor and rubbed my leg before jumping as a small lamp went on. I turned and saw Adam sat on the couch in the corner near the window I was walking towards.

‘’Fuck Adam, what the hell are you playing at?’’ I yelled at him as I staggered back to my feet again and he looked concerned at me for a moment before looking away again.  
‘’Sorry’ He muttered out to me before getting up and walked over to turn the main light on and walk over to the dressing room table and started to get himself ready, there was something wrong with him but I couldn’t place what it was.  
I sighed a little and ruffled my hair again before walking over to him with a slight limp, ‘’Adam, are you okay?’’ I asked him as I looked at him in the mirror and he glanced back before nodding to me, I knew that he was lying and he knew it too but I wasn’t going to push it, not just before we were due to go on stage anyway.  
‘’Fine but could you do my make up for me, I really haven’t got the energy to do it tonight’’ I told him with a slight grin and he looked at me before laughing softly and nodded as he got up and pushed me down in to the chair. ‘’Meow!!’’ I growled out to him and done a little paw movement and he laughed before shaking his head, ‘’Down pretty kitty’’ He told me and I smirked a little before I let him get to work with making me up.

By the time he had finished doing my make up and his own, we were due to go on stage and perform soon and we were both nervous like always before smiling and hugging each other as we left his room and started to make our way towards the back stage area where everyone was. ‘’Oh good you found him’’ One of the dancers said as they saw Adam walking up behind me and I nodded slightly before walking over to my bass and picked it up and put the strap over my shoulders and started to lightly tap the side of it as I rocked on my heels slightly, something I had always seemed to do before we went on stage but I didn’t really care, my eyes was locked on Adam as he lent against the wall tapping the microphone against his leg as his lips moved silently over the words of the songs we were going to perform tonight.

‘’Alright its time guys’’ We got told and I smiled before making my way out, the crowd’s noise starting to pick up slightly as I walked over to the amps and started to turn my bass up for the first song as everyone else moved to where they were going to stand, I glanced towards the stairs at the back of the stage knowing that once we started to play that was where Adam was going to appear

We started to play and I looked up and towards the stairs before towards Monte who was looking at me, just as confused as I was at why he hadn’t appeared yet as his cue came and went, I nodded to him to start over again and so we did and he still didn’t turn up there. Frowning I pulled my bass off and laid it on the stage floor before walking off stage and behind to find Adam crouched on the floor with his head in his hands, I lent over and put my hand on the back of his head as he jumped and looked up.

‘’Baby boy, you’ve missed your cue two times, come on, everyone’s waiting for you’’ I told him and he nodded, looking at me with sorry eyes as he stood and hugged me tightly before I slipped my arm around his waist and his went around my shoulders before we walked out on to the stage, the crowd loud as they saw him.

‘’Sorry about that my glamberts, I was lost in my own little world back there’’ He told them through the microphone as I walked over and picked my bass up again, ‘’And no it wasn’t to do with Tommy Joe over there’’ I looked over at him and glanced a little before shrugging and acted like I was hurt which caused a loud laughter to ring out. About two seconds later we started to play again before Adam’s angelic voice started to sing out.


	7. Touches....Kisses....Fights....Drinking... Regrets?

_~~~~  
I was jealous...I was bloody jealous of whoever had Tommy trapped in a world of love, he loved them and I was jealous. I still couldn’t believe I was feeling this way after he had found me in my dressing room in the dark, at first I wasn’t going to say anything but then I heard him curse and the sound of pain on his voice so I turned the light on to see him sat on the floor. I managed to lie my way through him but I knew that he didn’t believe me as I done his make up for him and we left my room together and found the others who were surprised to see me. I knew that I had them worried and I didn’t mean to worry them the way I had._

 _By the time everyone had left to take their place, I had slipped down the wall slightly and let my hands cover my ears a little as I started to wonder off in to my thoughts at who Tommy could be in love with, I was trying to think of any female he had been in contact with since we came off tour and since we came back on, it wasn’t until I felt a hand on my neck that I looked up to see him before he spoke about me missing my cue twice. I nodded and we walked out before I told the crowd how I was sorry and my little joke causing a laugh I glanced towards Tommy who had a small grin on his face as he went back to his bass and the beat kicked in again this time, my voice starting at my cue and not missing it._

 _A few songs in and the mood of everyone had seemed to cheer up slightly, our minds forgetting the rest of what happened today as I carried on singing, my footing slowly walking towards Tommy who’s back was turned to me at the moment, reaching near him, I push my hand up through the back of his hair before lightly grabbing it and tilting his head back as I moved up closer until my body was against his and he was leaning back against me, his eyes closed as he played, I turned my head away slightly before I paused in the song for one of the short guitar solos and I lent down, my lips in casing Tommy’s quickly, I knew that it wasn’t one of the songs I normally kissed him on but I just needed to feel his lips against mine again and I wasn’t sure why. Pulling away from him I let his hair go and started to strut away slightly and I glanced back at him to see him looking at me confused before he glanced away and grinned a little and shook his head which caused me to laugh as I carried on with the rest of the song._

 _~~~_

I wasn’t really paying attention to where about Adam was on the stage as I knew that it wasn’t our song, but before I knew it I felt his hand in my hair, tugging my head back slightly as a small groan escaped my lips, thankfully not loud enough for it to be heard as he sang, I kept my eyes closed as I played and just lent back against me....Wait.... his body was pressed against mine as I pressed back....was he rocking his hips in to me? Before I could really take any notice I felt his lips press against mine and I happily kissed him back again before he pulled away and walked away, a small grin appearing as I looked away from him.

The stat of Fever started to play and I watched as Adam strutted a little, his hips swaying in such a way that I had to look away from him before I started to get hard, his voice rang out with a sort of desire in it as I glanced over at him to see him looking at me before lifting his hand up and turned it around as he beckoned me over and I smirked a little before I Started to slowly walk towards him.  
‘’Lambert’’ I told him with a wink and he rolled his eyes before looking out to the crowd and he shook his head, ‘’Oh Tommy Joe... What shall we ever do with you’’ He spoke out before looking back at me and I shrugged before grinning slightly which caused him to laugh, all the time my fingers kept moving against the bass I was playing, I flicked my tongue out at him, it curling against my top lip slightly before I started to walk backwards, Adam following me with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.

‘’Oh Tommy Joe you have been such a naughty Pretty kitty tonight’’ He spoke out in to the microphone and I grinned a little before he stepped closer, his hand curling around my throat slightly as he tilted my head up and our lips met again for the second time on the stage, but this time the kiss was a little harder and I felt Adams tongue flick over my bottom lip before nipping it roughly as he pulled away and walked away and I grinned and ran my tongue over my lower lip slightly as I turned back and found my place on the track again and started to strum again. The kiss was different, there was something completely different about the way Adam was doing everything tonight, he seemed to be more passionate about it, putting more in to the act and it confused me slightly. By the time the first half of the gig was over I was hanging for a drink as I placed my bass down and pretty much ran over and tackled Adam on stage for his drink as I climbed on his back laughing slightly as he walked towards the side of the stage as I downed some of his water and squirted it at him before ducking as he done it back laughing, ‘’You even jump at water like a cat’’ He told me and I laughed before shrugging and grabbed one of the other bottles of water and walked back out on to the stage and towards the drums where Longueil was and climbed up on the little ledge and lent over the shield and handed it to him.

We talked for a little while before I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me away and carried me over to where my bass was and set me down, laughing I turned and looked at Adam before flipping him off causing him to grin,  
‘’Now now kitty, we have a show to play’’ He said in to the mic and I bowed playfully at him before picking my bass up and slipped it back over my shoulders before I started to play the bass line to the next song.

As the gig carried on, Adam started to come over a lot more and leaned against me, tugged my hair slightly or kissed me, each time getting more and more passionate with each time, I glanced towards him as he walked over again and moved behind me, I slightly gasped out as I felt him rock his hips against my ass and tug my head back slightly as his hand went through my hair, I couldn’t help but let a small groan out again which I think he heard as he stumbled over his words slightly as he sung, coming to a solo in the song again I felt his lips move down against my neck and kiss over it slightly before he sucked and bit my skin, another groan leaving my clasped lips.

 _~~~~_

 _I couldn’t control myself around him, each kiss was harder and I started to grind my hips in to his ass slightly as I moved back against him again, my fingers tangling in his hair as I tugged his head back, a soft noise escaped his lips and I breathed out slightly before I finished the part I was singing and rocked against him again before I heard that same sound, I breathed out deeply before I lent down and kissed along his neck before biting at it, he just tasted so sweet against me._

 _‘’Adam....’’ He groaned out slightly as I pushed up against him a little more and he lent his head back against my shoulder more, my hand sliding down and around on to the front of his throat as I pulled the microphone back up to my mouth again and carried on singing slightly before my hand trailed down towards his chest and slowly moved down over his body and down behind his bass and over him slightly, I fumbled with my words slightly again as I felt how hard he was and lightly squeezed my hand over him as he moaned out and I smirked a little before letting him go and started to walk off again, I glanced back to see him watching me slightly red and I winked at him and it caused the blush to go even brighter again._

 _It wasn’t long before the show was over and we all started to head back out to the stage again before sorting our things our and disappeared back stage again.  
‘’You came! I really didn’t think you would’’ I heard Tommy’s voice shout out in happiness before I swallowed a little and turned around to see him running towards his mom and sister, I breathed out, a weight lifting from my shoulders now I knew that it was his mother he was talking to on the phone when I had over heard him. By a few brief passes since we finished I could see that I had left a small dark bruise on his neck from where I had sucked and bit on his skin when I got carried away slightly and I felt my body shiver slightly at the feeling of him.  
I turned back to look towards Tommy and he seemed slightly stressed and was throwing his arms around a little as he spoke to his mom about something, I watched for a while before he stormed off and vanished from view somewhere, I frowned a little and rubbed the back of my neck before I started to pull my jacket on and looked up to see his mom glaring at me which knocked me back slightly, wondering why she was staring at me like that._

 _‘’Hey Adam, great show tonight mate’’ I turned to see some of the stage help and I smiled softly and nodded to them before I grabbed my phone and glasses and pulled them on as I headed out of the venue and started to walk down the street, at first no one noticing who I was until someone knocked in to me a little and told me sorry, ‘’Hey wait your Adam Lambert aren’t you?’’ He asked and I nodded slightly before he smiled at me, it was kinder cute, his eyes were a dark brown like Tommy’s, I breathed out slightly and ran my hand through my hair slightly, ‘’Is it alright to get a photo or something?’’ He asked shyly, oh god, he reminded me of Tommy so much, I grinned slightly and nodded before pushing my hands in to my pockets, ‘’Sure, ‘’ I winked at him before I moved closer and let my arm slip around his waist lowly as he turned his phone around, smiling, I moved and kissed his cheek before he took it, his breath hitching slightly.  
‘’So what’s your name cutie?’’ I asked as I folded my arms and looked at him again, ‘’Uh...It’s... uhh Jake’’ He told me and I nodded a little and grinned, ‘’Well Jake, it was nice to meet you, im staying at the sunny south hotel, room 510’’ I told him with a small wink. And he nodded a little with a grin before I turned and started to walk away again before pulling my phone out, flipping through the contacts before I stopped at Tommy’s I pressed call and brought it up to my ear as I listened to the dialing tone._

 _I tried a calling him a few times as I walked back to the hotel, but each time I didn’t get a reply and I was starting to worry slightly.  
‘’Tommy, look I have no idea what is going on with you, I saw your fight with your mom before you stormed off, and...Im just trying to find out if your okay, please just get hold of me mate, just talk to me kitty...let me know your safe’’ I said to his answer phone before I hanged up again and pushed my phone back in to my pocket as I headed inside the hotel and up to my room, heading in, I walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower on before walking back out again and headed over to the adjoining door to Tommy’s room, knocking on it, I waited for an answer before I slowly opened it and headed inside to see his room a mess from where he had looked for close but I noticed that a few things were in different places which wasn’t like Tommy but I tried to shove it off as I turned and headed back to my room again and walked back in to my bathroom as I started to pull my shirt off as I heard a knock on the door, walking back out bare cheated, I walked over and lent against the doorframe as I opened the door to see a very nervous Jake stood sideways slightly with a soft blush on his cheeks as he turned around to see me stood there with no shirt on._

 

 _‘’Uh...Hi’’ He stumbled our and I smirked a little, ‘’Hey Jake, weren’t it’’ I told him and he blushed and nodded as I smiled, ‘’Come on in, I was just about to take a quick shower, so make yourself at home’’ I told him as I stepped away from the door and started to undo my jeans as I walked towards the bathroom again, the soft sound of the door shutting behind me and shuffled footsteps walking over towards the bed, I glanced over to see him looking around and I couldn’t help but think about how much he looked like Tommy when he blushed or smiled. Heading in to my bathroom, I breathed out slightly and pulled the rest of my clothes off before heading in to the water, my mind wouldn’t get off Tommy as I breathed out. Washing quickly, I got out again and wrapped my towel around my waist tightly before I walked back in to the room, Jake’s eyes seemed to widen slightly as he saw me and he stood before rubbing his hands on his jeans.  
‘’I...Maybe...Uhh...I should go’’ He breathed out as his eyes glanced over my near naked form and I grinned softly as I walked over to him, my height towering over him, so much like Tommy again, I breathed out and let my hand move up over his neck softly, his breath escaping his lips slightly as I stepped closer and my other hand wrapped around his hip and pulled him closer to me. ‘’Why not just stay, you seem a little tense’’ I told him quietly as I slowly pushed him down on to the bed again and climbed up on to it behind him before placing my hands on his shoulders and started to gently rub them._

  
 _It wasn’t long before both of our bodies was tangled up in the sheets of me bed, clothing strewn about the floor as I moved over him again and trailed my lips down across his neck, my hips bucking in to his slightly as I sucked on his skin. I shivered slightly as I felt his hands slide up my legs and sit up with me on his lap, his sudden power over me taking me by surprise as he pressed his lips back against mine hard again and my hands explored his chest. Pulling away slightly I breathed out and shook my head slightly before I rolled off him and lent down picking up a pair of my boxers and slipped them back on again as I sat up, ‘’Im sorry Jake, I cant do anything else with you’’ I told him and I felt the bed move slightly before his hands on my back gently. ‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked, his voice sounding truly worried and I shook my head slightly. ‘’Not really, I think im in love’’ I found myself saying before I could stop myself and he breathed out before kissing my shoulder. ‘’Thank you for the time we shared anyway Adam’’ He whispered to me before leaning up and kissed my cheek, breathing out I rubbed my hands over my face as I heard him moving about as he got dressed, It wasn’t until I heard the click of the door closing before I stood and walked over to the door which led to Tommy’s room and opened it up and headed inside to see that nothing had changed, I breathed out a little and checked the time to see that it was nearing dawn before I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it and ran my hand through my hair._

 _There was a noise at his door and then giggling coming from behind it before the door bleeped denying access and then a curse and laugh before it sounded again and this time the card being accepted. I stood up as a Drunken Tommy came tumbling through the door and landed on the floor in a fit of laughter, I went to step closer before another voice came from the hall way... ‘’Babe are you alright?’’ Rang out before a guy walked in and grabbed Tommy by the hands and pulled him back to is feet again before crashing his lips against his as he stepped inside and kicked the door shut, before I knew it the guy had Tommy pinned up against the door, both of their hands exploring each others bodies before a moan came from Tommy’s throat, I was still shocked and stood in the middle of the room before I slowly worked my way towards the joining door again and slipped out before any of them could see me there._

 _‘’Mmm, Adam’’ I heard Tommy’s voice giggle out before silence again and I breathed out as I pressed against the door trying to hear. ‘’What did you just call me?’’ The other guy’s voice rang out lowly and I breathed out slightly before walking away and over to my bed where I crawled in to it not really wanting to listen in anymore, there was a few yells coming from his room and I lent over and grabbed my IPod and put my headphones in to my ears before pressing play and settled down on the bed with my arms above my head as I started to fall asleep again._

 _‘’Adam’’ I heard someone whisper and I stirred slightly before turning over on to my side a little as I breathed out deeply, a soft tickle against my cheek as I pulled my hand up and brushed over my cheek again before I felt something curl up against me softly. My sleep had been disturbed slightly and I was in a softer sleep as I moved and wrapped my arms around the small frame next to me as I breathed out deeply._

 _~~~_


	8. What are you thinking Tommy?

I tried to whisper to him, to wake him up but he didn’t, even tickling his cheek didn’t work, it just made him stir slightly as I wiped my eyes clear again from the tears which was there, my hand catching the cut under my cheek, winching I breathed out and crawled on to the bed beside him and tried to hold in my sobs as his arms came around my body.  
‘’Adam’’ I whispered again as I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him, silent tears running down my cheeks as I listened to Adams breathing, I knew that I was still pretty drunk but what I did know was that I needed my best friend right now and thats where I was.

At some point I had fallen asleep against the warmth of Adam’s body and I stirred a little before waking up to see the light coming in through the windows, stretching slightly I carefully got out of Adams hold and looked at him before leaning down and kissed his forehead softly before pulling the covers over him and headed back in to my room and closed the door adjoining our rooms and locked it before locking my main door, walking in to the bathroom, I looked at the small cut under my eye before carefully cleaning my makeup off and cleaned the cut. I knew that going out drinking in one of the clubs wasn’t the best idea but after having the fight with my mom about what me and Adam done on stage pushed me over the edge slightly and I done it, the next thing I knew I was bringing this guy back to my room with me.

I didn’t mean to call out Adam’s name when he picked me up and pressed me against the door and his lips were against my neck. It was a mistake, but he didn’t seem to like it, I tried to apologies to him but he wouldn’t listen, instead he went off on one and punched me across the face, now the cut the only evidence about my night last night.

I could feel tears stinging at my eyes again as I cleaned the cut the best I could and then dried my face off with the towel and turned the lights out, walking over to my bed, I crawled in to it and laid on my side, my cut cheek facing down on the pillow as I curled up and wrapped the covers around me tightly. Pulling my phone open I opened twitter up and started to look through all my tweets before typing down a few words.

Getting up again, I quickly packed all my things and got dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and my Queen’s tight black top before slipping my favorite black and grey stripped hoodie on before grabbing my shoes and put them on. It was about five minutes later that I was walking down the hall with my backpack on my back, and a bag in either hand as I headed down to the front desk and ordered a cab before checking out of the hotel.

As I waited outside for the cab to turn up, I checked the time on my phone to see that it was nearing 6:30am and I breathed out slightly in the cold morning air before turning my phone off and slipped it in to my pocket, I didn’t have to wait long before it pulled up outside and I grabbed my bags again and placed them in the back before climbing in and given the driver the directions to the airport. I had no idea what I was doing but I just new I had to get away from everything for a while, the driver pulled up at the airport and I glanced at his dashboard to see that it was around 8am now and I knew that the others would be starting to wake up, swallowing back a lump in my throat I paid the driver before getting out with my bags and headed on inside.

‘’Omg is that Tommy Joe?’’ I heard a few whispers as I passed people and a few flashes as I kept my head down and walked towards the woman who was stood behind a desk, she smiled at me brightly as I reached it and placed my passport on the counter top.  
‘’A ticket to where ever and what ever is available’’ I told her and she looked at me shyly before nodding and started to type away on the computer, a few more flashes went off near me and I knew that all these photos would soon get back to Adam and the rest of the band aswell as the internet.  
‘’Would that be a return, or a one was, sir?’’ She asked me and I looked at her for a few seconds before I simply replied one way.

~~~  
 _‘’Tommy,’’ I knocked on the door softly which joined our two rooms, not hearing a reply I figured he was still sleeping due to the time he got back with that guy and to the time I was up early. Returning back to my bed I sat down on it and ran my hand through my hair before getting up again and dressed myself in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a hooded tee before I grabbed my phone and headphones and key card. Leaving my room, I walked downstairs to where the rest of the band was sat in the large dining room around a table, Monte on his laptop and the other talking softly between them as I walked over to get a coffee and then headed over and sat down. ‘’I think Tommy is still asleep’’ I told them before I saw Monte frown slightly and look up at me. ‘‘Are you alright Monte?’’ I asked him and he breathed out before turning the laptop around for me.  
‘’Its not that, Adam...It’s Tommy, he’s been snapped at the airport’’ He told me and I gasped slightly before pulling his laptop towards me to see the photo of the small elfish man stood at the ticket desk, his passport in his hand and bags between his feet and beside him, there was a few others and of him walking through and I noticed a small cut under his eye, but his face seemed to be pained like he was having a fight with himself in his mind. On one of the photos of him at the desk I read the small computer board next to him, the photo clearly showing the text...One way...._  
~~~

‘’Welcome aboard the virgin Atlantic’s flight between LAX and London Heathrow, connecting flights to Edinburgh, Exeter, Bristol, and Manchester...’’ The monotone of the captains voice droned on and on about the information about the flight as I moved about in the seat restless. Laying my head back I closed my eyes again as the roar of the plane’s engines came to life and we started to move before moving down the runway and lifted the ground...I closed my eyes tighter to try and stop the tears from appearing before I snapped my eyes open at the sound of my baby boys voice, I looked up and turned my head towards the noise and I noticed a guy a few seat away who were looking at me, his bright green eyes were highlighted by a dark eyeliner, I took his hair in next, glitter touched and ebony blue. ...Adams colour.

I bit my lip and looked away again turning my head to look out the window, he was obviously a fan of Adam’s. I pulled my phone out my pocket and turned it on, within a few seconds I was bombarded with tweets and missed calls and texts, a lot from Adam. Opening Twitter up I scrolled through it for a while before I came across something which stuck out to me.

TOMMY JOE RATLIFF, SEEN PICTURE BELOW AT A TICKET COUNTER AT LAX, LEAVING? OR RUNNING AWAY FROM THE TRUTH?

I swallowed slightly as I read it through before turning my phone off again, I could feel the tears returning as I breathed out and unbuckled my seat belt and started to walk towards the bathroom of the plane.  
I closed the door behind me and locked it before I lent against the counter staring at my reflection in the small mirror, my eyes was dark like they were hiding all the pain behind them, my eye liner smudged giving me a Smokey eyed look and my hair tossed from the wind and the movement through the airport.  
As I stood there looking at my reflection, I reached up and softly pulled my jumper away from my collar bone to show the light colored purple bruise there from where Adam had bit and sucked on my skin at last nights show. A simple reminder of what and who I was leaving behind. Taking a deep breath I moved my hand away and ruffled my hand through my hair and breathed out deeply. ‘’London.’’ I whispered to my reflection with a small sad smile, ‘’London Heathrow, the other side of the ocean away from the temptation’’ I whispered to myself before I unlocked the door and pulled it open. As I started to walk back to my seat, I looked around slightly to see that the boy who dressed like Adam was sat on his own with two free seats beside him and a small grin appeared on my lips as I made my way back to my seat and moved across so the seats beside me was empty and I rested my arm on the arm rest towards the middle, my head slightly tilted to the side as I reached up and rubbed my neck and closed my eyes enjoying the feel of my hand on my skin soothing it out.


	9. Kane.

Opening my eyes again, I sat back up and stretched as I brought my foot up on to the seat and started to tap my fingers against my jeaned knee as I heard the music of the boy again, my fingers sliding across the clothing as I listened, my head back against the headrest and eyes shut.

‘’H...hi’’ I heard a nervous voice ring out from beside me and I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to see the boy sat in the seat along from me, the seat still empty beside me. I gave him a small smile and he blushed deeply. ‘’Hello’’ I told him back a little flirtyness lining my voice as I moved around a little in my seat to face him, he blushed deeply again and smiled as he turned around and pulled the plane’s seat belt around his waist and buckled it, I raised a eyebrow slightly as I looked at him, ‘’You don’t need that on, we are in the air’’ I told him in a low voice as he glanced back up at me again with a fresh blush on his cheek, oh man he looked so much like Adam. I breathed out a little and smiled at him as I turned and looked out the small plane window.

‘’Mr. Ratliff?’’ The small voice rang out again and I turned to look towards the boy, ‘’Please, Mr. Ratliff was my father, just call me Tommy’’ I told him and he smiled and nodded softly.  
‘’Um...could I, maybe be have a photo with you?’’ He asked and I smiled softly and nodded to him, he smile brightly and moved a seat closer to me before I turned and lent against his side a little as he lifted his phone up and took the photo. Pulling it back, he looked at it with a bright smile, I couldn’t help but smile at him again as he looked up to see me watching him he blushed deeply and started to get up when I moved my hand to his wrist to stop him, his eyes widening a little as it was my turn to blush.

‘’Please, stay it would be nice to have someone to talk to on this flight’’ I asked and he nodded with a smile, ‘’you don’t like flying’’ He whispered before blushing at what he had said, ‘’Sorry, I shouldn’t of said that’’ He whispered to me and I smiled before shaking my head, ‘’Its fine, but it is the truth, I don’t like flying, mostly when im on my own’’ I tell him and he nods before sitting back down in the seat next to me again.

‘’Why did you leave Tommy?’’ I breathed out and turned around slightly from where I was starting to fall asleep. ‘’Mhm?’’ I asked out and rubbed my face a little as I yawned. ‘’Oh sorry, go back to sleep’’ He whispered and I shook my head with a smile before sitting up and turning to face him, ‘’I would rather not talk about the reasons behind me leaving Kane’’ I whispered to him lightly, it was late now and it was still only a short way in to the journey. He smiled at me and nodded softly before moving his lap top towards me so I could see the screen. ‘’A lot of people are worried about you’’ He told me and I reached over scrolling down the page slightly before I clicked a few times and found my way on to Montes page, he had a few new tweets about how he wasn’t saying anything about my absence or what was going to happen with the rest of the tour which was another four shows.

‘’Let them worry for a while’’ I told him with a grin as I moved my phone and turned it on so I could type Kane’s name in and his number before I forgot to get it before the flight ended.  
We chatted for a while before I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder softly, it wasn’t long before I was woken up by him nudging me softly, looking up at him he seemed to be blushing and there was something in his eyes which was like a kind of regret as he lent closer to whisper to me. ‘’Someone has been spying on us’’ He whispered and I looked at him before I turned his screen to me and I gasped slightly, there was two photo’s, one of me holding on to his wrist when he went to get up and the other of me asleep with my head on his shoulder, he was turned to look at me with a small smile. ‘’Don’t worry about it’’ I whispered to him before leaning up to his ear, ‘’you’re pretty so let the world see you with me’’ I whispered to him, before I pulled away from him with a smile. I nodded towards the laptop before reaching over and pressed refresh to show a new picture was up of me leaning up to his ear with him blushing, I grinned a little before I looked at the photo again. Standing up, I walked away from my seat and towards the aisle where the stewards sat and had all the planes food and drink, walking over to one I lent close to him and told him about the person taking the photos and how I wished that we were left alone. He nodded that he understood before heading over to the person.  
Heading back to my seat, I saw Kane with a shocked expression on his face and I frowned slightly. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ I asked as I took my seat again and I heard my phone ring again, ‘’That’s the tenth time since you turned your phone on again’’ I looked at him before reaching up and picked my phone up so I could see the screen...Adam.

~~

 _  
_

_I pushed my coffee away and got to my feet as I rushed out the room and headed towards the front desk, ‘Tommy...Joe...Ratliff’’’ I breathed out to the guy, ‘’Room...509’’ I said again as the desk clerk looked at me and then to the computer to look, ‘’Room 509 was checked out at 6:15 this morning’’ The guy says and I stared at him as if I didn’t believe him and he turned the screen around so I could see it for myself, I felt like my world had been shattered. He cant be gone, why would he leave, I slowly walked away from the counter and back to where everyone was sat staring at me as I walked closer. ‘’Adam?’’ Monte asked as I sat down, ‘’It may be an old photo’’ He tried saying and I shook my head. ‘’He checked out of the hotel 6:15 this morning’’ I whispered out to them all before I turned and looked at them. ‘’Why would he leave?’’ I asked myself out loud before I got up and returned to my room.  
I pulled my laptop on to my lap and signed in to twitter so I could see if Tommy had left me any kind of message, seeing a tweet from him from a few hours ago, I went on to his page and felt my heart tighten at his words._

 _@tommyjoeratliff: Tommy Joe: I have to do this...Im sorry_

 _I breathed out and shut my eyes and just stared at his page before long I had noticed some new photos and I brought them up, my eyes widening he was holding on to the wrist of a guy who liked to wear the make up like me, the look on Tommy’s face was like he was saying something. I changed the photos to see him with his head on the boys shoulder sleeping but I couldn’t help but feel jealous at the way the boy was looking at him...at my glitterbaby.... at the guy I wanted._

 _Slowly I closed it down and picked my phone up to search for Tommy’s number and I pressed call and held it to my ear, each time I called, his phone turned off and then on the seventh time of calling the tone went on longer showing that it was turned on and I breathed out a breath of hope before redialing again and again, when I didn’t get an answer, I threw my phone on the bed and started to pace. Why did he leave us like that? Leave me like that. I really couldn’t understand._

 _I felt tears pick at my eyes and I brushed tem way before turning and grabbed my packs as I started to pack them again, there was a knock at the door and I moved over and unlocked it before going back to my packing.  
‘’Adam, what are you doing?’’ Monte’s voice rang out and I just shook my head while throwing my jeans in to my bag. ‘’I have to find him, I have too’’ I told him before I felt hands grab mine and turned me around,  
‘’Adam, he’s left because he probably needed to be away from everything. Look at how he has been the past few weeks, he’s tired. Tommy wont talk to anyone so even if you did find him, he would probably run off again’’ He told me and I just collapsed against his chest as a loud sob broke out through my throat. ‘’It will be okay, Tommy will be okay and we will be okay’’ Monte whispered out to me as he rubbed my back softly.  
‘’I need him around me’’ I whispered out between small cries and I pulled away to sit on the bed, I thought of something suddenly and I nodded a little and tried to smile, ‘’He will be back. He don’t have his bass, Tommy Joe wouldn’t leave that behind if he knew he wasn’t ever going to come back’’ I said out and Monte laughed and nodded._

 _‘’That’s true, but what are we going to do with the rest of the tour? We don’t have our bass player’’ I sighed a little and looked up at him with a shrug, ‘’I think one of the dancers can play bass, I will find out, if not we might have to cancel the rest of the tour’’ I told him slowly and he nodded._

 _So thats when I found myself starting to get reserved and spent more time on my own, my eyes searching over twitter for any sigh of Tommy being okay, every so often I found my heart tighten with each photo I saw of him with that other guy, who was he and my Tommy couldn’t be in love with him, no Tommy was straight, that guy last night must of been a drunken mistake, it had to be_


	10. You have a good heart.

The flight was coming to an end and I buckled my seatbelt back up again and glanced out the window to see that the ground was starting to get closer and closer with each drop we made from the air, turning I looked up at Kane as I felt his hand cover mine on the seat rest and I smiled at him softly, he seemed a pretty good guy from what time we had spent together on the flight and he had told me a lot about himself including how he had been in America to see the shows, I was shocked that he would fly out to follow the tour but it kinder warmed me inside knowing that fans would do that, I was also embarrassed when he mentioned about my storm off stage a few gigs back and I just laughed at it but never told him the reason.

The plane came to land and I squeezed his hand tightly and he blushed slightly and laughed before I told him sorry and we started to get off, gathering my bags, I pulled one over my shoulder and grabbed the other two while he grabbed his and we started to walk away towards the main airport.  
‘’It was nice meeting you in person Tommy’’ He told me in a soft voice and I smiled before nodding, ‘’It was, im glad I had some company on that flight’’ I laughed out before giving him a hug and we said our good byes, picking my bags again I turned and started to walk over towards a counter with different leaflets with hotels on, dropping my bags down, I picked a few up and started to look through them, trying to find somewhere which seemed pretty quiet and nice at the same time.

I had been standing there for about ten minutes before I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Kane stood there with a shy look on his face as I turned to face him.  
‘’Umm, do you have a place to stay?’’ He asked shyly as he looked at me and then glanced down at the leaflets in my hand and I laughed softly.

‘’Well to be honest with you, I didn’t actually think things through, I just got to the airport brought a ticket and got on the first flight out, I didn’t think about hotels or anything else, but im sure something will catch my eyes’’ I told him and he blushed deeply before shuffling on his feet slightly. ‘I...I uh live on my own...Well have someone else living with me but they are hardly there...and I saw you over here and I thought I would ask if you wanted to maybe stay with me for a while until you sort yourself out and find out what you want to do’’ He told me quickly and I laughed softly before shaking my head,  
‘’Slow down and breath when you talk’’ I told him gently and he blushed with a smile, ‘’But that sounds nice, thank you’’ I told him and he looked at me with wide eyes and a grin.

It had been about a week after arriving in England that I finally turned my phone back on again to check through it all, there were tons of missed calls and texts from the others in the band, the most coming from Adam and Monte, a few tweets were still going around asking where I was and why the tour only done two more shows before they cancelled the last two gigs. I breathed out before dialing Kane’s number and held my phone to my ear.  
‘’Hey Tommy’’ His voice rang through and I smiled a little as I chewed on my black chipped thumb nail, ‘’Hey, look some guy called and said about not being able to do a gig or something at some pub or something I guess, I thought I would let you know’’ I told him and I heard him curse slightly before talking to someone,   
‘’Yeah, we thought that might be the problem, our guitarist quit on us’’ He told me, his voice sounding a little sad and I laughed softly, ‘’How much does this gig mean to you?’’ I asked him and he went on about how that the money they got for playing would help to pay his months rent and I thought for a while.  
‘’Listen, I will play for you, if you would want me too, I mean I know a few people might ask who I am or why im playing for you because of my career as you know, but im happ- ‘’ I was cut by a loud yes and thank you and I couldn’t help but laugh softly.

‘’I will pick you up in about half an hour’’ He told me before hanging up and I stood there frozen slightly, half an hour... I had no idea that the gig was tonight, panicking slightly, I got undressed and jumped in to the shower to wash before I got out again and sorted my clothes out and started to get dressed, pulling my boots on, I grabbed my make up and applied a little before going through my bags and pulled out a jacket. I swallowed slightly and just held it in my hands for a while looking at it. It was Adam’s. I must of packed it without thinking when I left the hotel, breathing out, I dropped it down again and pulled my black and grey stripped hoodie on before his jacket and grabbed a few other things as the front door unlocked and Kane came bouncing through with a guitar in his hands.

‘’Right we have enough time for you to get used to this thing and then we can set off’’ He told me happily and I nodded before we sat down and I pulled the case over and took the guitar out to tune a little and played a few quick songs, looking up at Kane he was staring at me before blushing when he saw that I had stopped playing and was watching him.  
‘’I...uhh. Sorry’’ He blushed and I grinned slightly before shaking my head, ‘’its fine,’’ I told him and packed it all away again and stood with him, leaning closer I moved a hand to his chin softly and lightly tilted it up as I smiled at him.

‘’Thank you for everything your doing’’ I told him and he blushed slightly, ‘’I really mean it, I would have no idea where to go or what to do here in London if I never met you on that plane’’ I told him quietly and he smiled softly.  
I wasn’t sure what was going through my mind as I slowly lent forward and let my lips brush his, I guess I was just trying to forget everything going on around me and with my feelings for Adam....Adam. I pulled away slightly and looked at him, his bright eyes coated with dark make up and his ebony blue hair was glitter free, a few changes he had made since we came back, something I was glad off, he was looking less like Adam with time.

‘’We ready then?’’ I asked him and he nodded before grabbing his things as we left his apartment and headed out to his car.  ‘’So what part do you actually play in the band?’’ I asked him as he started the car up and started to drive, my eyes following the road and things going past, it took him a few seconds to realize that I was talking to him before he replied. ‘’Drums’’ He told me and I nodded a little with a smile as I turned and looked towards him with a smile.  
‘’I was thinking, normally, I sing a cover song at the end of our gigs but I was wondering if you would like to do it tonight?’’ He asked me and I glanced over at him shocked slightly.  ‘’I haven’t sang a lot before, it’s just been mainly the guitar and bass’’ I told him and he smiled at me before shrugging, ‘’I have faith in you Tommy Joe’’ He told me and I grinned a little. ‘’Alright just as long as I get time before hand to learn the song’’ I told him and he smiled at me before nodding.

He fumbled around slightly before grabbing a cd and pushed it in to the player and skipped a few songs, ‘’Its this track im covering tonight, well your covering now’’ He told me with a smile and I nodded before leaning back and listened to the track through once before climbing in to his back seat and opened the guitar case and pulled the acoustic out, ‘’Reset the song for me’’ I told him and he nodded before resetting it and put it on repeat.  
Tapping my fingers against the strings slightly I listened to the beat and tried my best to work it out which didn’t take long to do, every so often I glanced up to see him looking in the mirror at me before looking away again to go back to the road as I muttered the words under my breath almost silently. Once I was happy that I knew the cords enough I put the guitar back in the case before climbing back in to the front seat with a lot of ease.

‘’I have no idea how you can do that’’ He told me and I looked up confused slightly to what he had meant, ‘’Learning the song so quickly’’ I laughed softly and shrugged a little, ‘’I guess it’s because of how long I’ve been playing for’’ I tell him with a smile as he pulled up outside a club. My stomach twisted slightly as I slowly got out the car with him, I knew that no doubt someone would recognize who I was, pulling my hood over my head slightly, I slipped my glasses on with a short look towards Kane, he frowned slightly before remembering and then blushed...god he really needs to stop looking at me like that.

I missed the warmth of Adam’s body, the feeling of his arms around my small frame.  
I missed the touch of Adam’s lips against mine, the roughness and hardness of them as he kissed me.

I shook my head and pulled the guitar out before walking inside with him, I told him that I was going to go off to one of the empty rooms and go over the cover song he wanted me to sing and play aswell as some of their tracks which was on a I-pod he had given me before we got out the car.

Settling down a few rooms away from the others, I pulled a stool up before taking the guitar out and pulled it closer as I moved the headphones over my ears and skipped through till I found their first song they were going to play and started to take notice of the notes and cords of the guitar.

 _‘’It’s been a week, why hasn’t he gotten in contact with anyone? There’s no tweets, texts, calls nothing’’ I groaned out to Monte as i collapsed on to his couch and lent my arms over the edge, a sigh escaping my closed lips before I felt someone jump on me, looking down I laughed softly at his daughter as she hugged in to my chest, ‘’Please don’t be sad Uncle Adam’’ She told me and I smiled softly and hugged her back. ‘’Im trying not too baby girl’’ I whispered to her before letting her go to run off again._

 _I glanced towards Monte who had headphones over his ears now and I sighed before lying back down and closed my eyes as I listened to the silence forming around me for a few minutes, tapping my foot to a tune in my head I breathed out softly as I felt myself starting to fall asleep.  
‘’Hey Adam, I think you should come and check this out’’ I heard Monte say and I opened my eyes before stretching and walked over to him, standing behind him slightly, he pulled his headphones out and brought up a website with news on it before pressing a video fall screen and pressed play. It was some local band from London in England and I shrugged slightly, confused at why he was showing it to me before he skipped it a few seconds ahead and pointed at the screen to the small blonde guy to the side slightly...My heart skipped a beat. _

_‘’Why is he playing for them, he don’t even know anyone in London?’’ I asked Monte who shrugged slightly. ‘’Thats not it Adam’’ He told me before skipping it ahead again where the band was finished but Tommy was dragging a stool over towards the drummer and nodded to him, it was the same boy from the photo on the plane. It was a few seconds later that he started to strum and his he started....Singing....Tommy sang? I gripped the back of the chair and looked at the screen._

 _‘’This city never sleeps, I hear the people walk by when it’s late, sirens bleed through my window sill, I cant close my eye’s. Don’t control what im into this tower is alive, the light that blind keep me awake with my hood up and lace untied, sleep fills my mind-...’’ I was shocked at the sound which was coming through his lips and through Monte’s speakers._

 _‘’That, that’s our Tommy?’’ I asked him and Monte nodded, ‘’It sure is Adam’’ he told me before standing up and I slipped in to his seat to finish watching the small elfish blonde guy sing and play for a few minutes before the song ended, his eyes scanned over the small club which I guess they were before I watched him turn and walk over to the drummer and lean closer and kissed his cheek before whispering something in to his ear which made him blush, I stopped the video and pulled it off full screen so I could see the information and started to read._

 _TOMMY JOE RATLIFF… IN LONDON?_

 _The bass player of Adam Lamberts band Tommy Joe Ratliff was recorded an hour ago playing with a small local band in a club, the previous guitarist of the band formally quit before the gig was to perform was taken over by Mr. Ratliff.  
It is known for the drummer, Kane Granger to perform a cover song at the end of each gig but tonight it seems to be given to Tommy who is known well for playing the guitar and bass a lot, no one has ever heard him sing before tonight. _

_I breathed out slightly before scrolling down slightly too where there was a photo of him walking towards the bar with his arm thrown over the shoulders of the boy Kane. I shook my head slightly and looked back to the text on the site._

 _Could this be a new love for Tommy, no one knows how long the two has known each other or weather the rest of Mr. Ratliff’s band mates knew about his sudden dissapeance from Adam Lamberts latest tour which was cut short early..._

 _I stopped reading and closed the laptop before walking away from it and towards the front door, ‘’Adam where are you going?’’ Monte’s voice rang out and I shook my head, ‘’I have no idea’’ I told him as I walked out in to the bright sun shine and started to walk down the street towards my car as my fingers ran through my phone and came across his number._

 _I started to ring it before I stopped and shook my head knowing it wouldn’t be the best idea, pushing my phone back in to my pocket again, I unlocked my car and got inside before driving off and headed towards the apartment me and Tommy normally shared when he came to visit me, once I was parked up in the drive, I got out and headed inside and straight up to his room where I had placed his bass, settling down on to his bed, I looked around a little and my eyes caught a glimpse of a photo sticking out from another one, standing up I walked over and carefully pulled it out to look down at it._

 _I couldn’t really take everything in as my mind started to put things together at last, my eyes was stuck on the way Tommy was looking at me in the photo, it looked like he had found it on the web and printed it off. I was just stuck on the way he was looking at me and I knew it was taken just before one of our kisses, but he looked so happy, like he was in love... I gasped slightly and dropped it as I stumbled backwards and went to sit back on his bed but missed it by a few centimeters and landed on the floor, tears in my eyes as I reached for my phone and pulled it out my pocket._

 _‘’Come on Tommy, answer please’’ I whispered to myself as I heard the tone calling on the other end, ‘’Uhh, hello?’’ It was a few seconds before a tied voice came through the other side which I knew wasn’t Tommy’s voice.  
‘’Hi, is Tommy there?’’ I asked and bit my lip slightly as I lent up against his bed, ‘’Mm, hold on’’ The voice told me. ‘Tommy, wake up’ I heard the voice whisper quietly and I felt a stab to my stomach, ‘’what is it Kane?’’ Came Tommy’s voice and I closed my eyes tightly before a tired voice came on the line._

 _‘’Hello?’’ He sounded so tired,  
‘’Hey Tommy’’ I whispered out to him after a few seconds of silence, I had missed his voice so much over the past week.  ‘’Adam?’’ He asked out and I nodded before remembering that it was the phone, ‘’Yeah, its me, I’ve missed you’’ I told him as I reached out and picked the photo back up again and stared down at it, ‘’Can we talk?’’ I asked again and there was a long pause before a sigh and the sound of something rustling in the back ground. ‘’Not really Adam, its late and Im tired and I just want to go back to bed, ‘’ He told me and I bit my lip tightly. ‘’Do you sleep in the same bed as this Kane guy?’’ I asked quietly and regretted it almost instantly as it left my mouth, ‘’Yes I do Adam, and it's none of your business to be fair’’ He told me in a frustrated voice, which told me that he really didn’t want to talk to me, I heard a whisper but couldn’t make out what was said in the background and I could feel a few tears form in my eyes as I ran my thumb over Tommy in the photo._

 _‘’Tommy...’’ I breathed out slightly as I swallowed back a sob and closed my eyes, ‘’what is it Adam, its 5am and I want to sleep’’ His voice rang out again and I breathed out.  ‘’Please come back soon’’ I whispered to him and he breathed out deeply on the other end of the line, ’’Adam, just hang up please, I don’t want to tal-’’ He told me before the line went dead, I clutched my phone tightly as I felt a tear slid down my cheek._


	11. Club night

I groaned deeply, the feeling of a hang over on my mind as my phone died on Adam, reaching over Kane, I put my phone on the table next to his bed and breathed out deeply before I moved my arm back around his waist and buried my face in to his shoulder softly.  
‘’Is everything okay Tommy?’’ He asked and I let a small grunt out in a way of saying that I didn’t want to talk about it just yet. It was early and we had only been back to his apartment for about two maybe three hours before we both crashed out on the bed.

When I woke, the place was filled with such a smell that my stomach grumbled loudly and I laughed a little in to the pillow as I hugged in to it deeply still half asleep as I heard movement around the room, ‘’I will be up in a minute Adam’’ I murmured out to them as I moved a little and turned over onto my back and stretched before letting my eyes open and fall on Kane who was in just his boxers, ‘’Sorry’’ I told him and blushed slightly as I realized I called him Adam. ‘’I didn’t mean to call you that’’ I told him as I sat up, he smiled and nodded before walking over and sat on the bed next to me, ‘’Its fine’’ Kane told me with a smile as he moved my hair out my eyes a little before leaning closer and kissed me lightly, his teeth caught my lower lip as he pulled away and I groaned a little and tilted my head at him.  
‘’I made you pancakes for breakfast again’’ He told me and I grinned widely before turning and got out of bed, the sheets wrapped around my waist as I lent down to pick my boxers up and slip them on under the covers before getting up and followed him out in to the kitchen where a girl was stood looking in the fridge, she turned around and smiled at Kane before turning to look at me wide eyed and I blushed slightly.  
‘’Tommy this is my flat mate Sophie’’ Kane told me and I smiled softly as I rubbed my arm and then held my hand out to her, ‘’Nice to meet you’’ I told her with a soft smile which she returned. ‘’And Sophie this is Tommy Joe’’ She looked towards him and then at me again still wide eyed and speechless.

‘’Your...your in our flat’’ Was the first thing she said and I couldn’t help but laugh slightly and then cover my mouth with my hand as Kane walked over to her and guided her out the kitchen and in to the hall while I walked over to investigate the pancakes he had made.  
‘’Tommy Joe Ratliff had been what...’’ I heard her voice and I looked towards the door before back again as I broke a little off and slipped it in to my mouth.  ‘’You did what with him?’’ Her voice came out again and I couldn’t help but blush slightly before running my hand through my hair slightly and tilted my head to the side as I breathed out in the silence, the tiles of the kitchen floor cold beneath my feet before I felt warm arms slip around my waist and lips against my neck.  
‘’Sorry, she really likes the band and him’’ Kane’s voice whispered in to my ear and I nodded slightly with a smile as I moved an arm over his. ‘’Its cool, these are great by the way’’ I told him as I broke some more off and placed it in my mouth again as he let me go and walked over to the fridge, only to return moments later with a carton of orange juice.

‘’How are you liking England at the moment?’’ He asked me once we were sat down with a glass of orange and a plate full of pancakes, I shrugged slightly and smiled, ‘’Its alright, pretty cold all the time, not used to that’’ I told him with a soft laugh as I looked up, brown eyes meeting green ones in a instant snap.

‘’Well just wait till it starts snowing, everything looks so beautiful’’ He told me with a grin before his glass came to his lips and I grinned slightly, ‘’Im not very good when it comes to snow’’ I admitted to him quietly as I ran a hand through my hair messing it up slightly before pushing it back over to the side as I sat back in the seat, the coldness of the metal hitting against my skin.

Finishing up I picked my dishes up and walked over to the sink and started to clean up when I felt Kane behind me, his arms moving around my waist to put his things in the water aswell, grinning a little I reached up and flicked a bit of water against his face before laughing and ducked a little as he tried to get me back. ‘’Tommy, look at me’’ He told me and I kept my arm up and laughed slightly. ‘’No your going to get me wet’’ I laughed out before I felt him tug my arm away and pulled me closer to him, breathing out softly I looked at him and smiled softly as he grinned.

‘’Uhh... im not interrupting am I?’’ A female’s voice rang out and I turned to see Sophie stood in the doorway again with another girl behind her, I laughed and shook my head before moving away and dried my hands off. ‘’Im going to get dressed’’ I told Kane before kissing his cheek and headed out the kitchen and back towards the bedroom.

 

‘’Its been a month and two weeks since I last heard from Adam’’ I told Kane as I looked up from the computer screen and towards him, he was laying on the floor, his head in music and art books studying for some of his exams. ‘’Is that a good or bad thing?’’ He asked and I shrugged a little, ‘’ I don’t know,’’ I breathed out with a soft sigh as I turned back to the screen and started to carry on the going through my emails when I heard the phone ring in the other room. Placing the laptop on the couch beside me I got up and walked through and picked it up, my eyes staring down at the screen.

‘’Hey Monte’’ I spoke in to the phone as I answered it and started to walk back in to the living room again and sat back down.  I pulled the laptop back on to my lap again and went back to my emails, most of them just being from people asking where I was and about other things I had subscribed to for updates.  
‘’Hey, we’re all worried about Adam’’ Monte’s voice came through the line and I looked up slightly and glanced towards Kane before back again, ‘’What for?’’ I asked him as I moved the laptop again and stood up before walking in to the kitchen and lent against the counter as I looked out the window at the small snow flakes dropping. ‘’Tommy, Adam started drinking almost a month and half ago, he wont talk to anyone and all he does is sleep and drink... but thats not it, he packed a bag and he is planning on flying out to London to find you’’ He told me and I breathed out slightly and dropped my phone, picking it up quickly I moved it back to my ear.  
‘’It’s my fault, he called me back along and he wanted to talk, he sounded upset but I wouldn’t talk to him, my phone died and I never rang him back.’’ I told him in a quiet voice.  
‘’Don’t blame yourself Tommy, please don’t, but if he finds you, talk to him kitty, please’’ I breathed out slightly and closed my eyes, ‘’Okay’’ I told him and I could hear him breath out slightly on the other end like he was holding it in.  
‘’Good, and happy birthday by the way Tommy’’ Monte told me and I smiled a little, ‘’Thank you, sorry im not home to celebrate it with you guys but have a drink on me’’ I tell him before the conversation starts to end and I finally hang up.

I turned around and jumped slightly as I saw Kane stood in the kitchen doorway, his eyes on me with sadness and worry. ‘’Is everything okay?’’ He asked as he stepped closer slightly and I nodded with a smile.  
‘’Just some trouble with friends back home, nothing to worry about’’ I tell him and he smiled before walking over and hugged me, closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders slightly before I felt him pull away and place his lips against mine, kissing him back I slowly pulled back and glanced down before up at him again.  
‘’Don’t worry Tommy, it’s only fun between us okay, if you meet a guy and you want to be with him or go out and make out with some other person I don’t mind okay’’ He told me and I smiled before nodding slightly.  
‘’I just don’t want to hurt you Kane, you’ve been nothing but kind to me, if it wasn’t for you I would still be shacked up in some hotel somewhere’’ I laughed out slightly as he smiled. ‘’Tommy, its fine, I mean, how often is it that you meet someone famous who you’ve been following on tour on a plane and then get them to live with you and do other things with’’ He grinned out and I laughed as I shook my head slightly and pressed my lips to his cheek.

‘’Im going to go out and get some coffee, Want to come?’’ I asked him and he shook his head, ‘’I cant, I really need to study more’’ He told me and I smiled as I kissed him softly. ‘’I will buy you something’’ I grinned before walking around him and towards the bedroom to slip some shoes on.

I wrapped Kane’s scarf around my neck a little tighter as I left the apartment and started to walk down the street towards the main town, it was only October but it was already snowing and it was cold, nothing like it was back home. It didn’t take long to walk the short distance in to town and down to the nearest starbucks which was there, stepping inside the warm building I loosened the scarf a little as I made my way towards the counter, my eyes scanning over the large boards which was placed above it.

Ordering I stood to the side and looked over some of the flyers which was on top of a near by table, one of them standing out, walking over I picked it up and started to read through it before I heard my order being called out, folding the small bit of paper up, I slipped it in to my pocket before walking over and paying, my hands wrapping around the hot drinks as I turned and walked back towards the door again, my small frame of my body shivering automatically as I got closer to the coldness outside.  Walking back home again I couldn’t help but think over the conversation with Monte about Adam, it wasn’t like him to do something like I did, but he said that he had left for London and I was worried a little about him, I knew that he did know a few people around but if he was flying out to try and find me, he could get hurt.

And I didn’t want that at all.

‘’Im back’’ I called out in to the quiet place as I walked back in again, the coffee in my hands keeping them warm as I used my foot to shut the front door, heading through in to the living room I breathed out gently as I walked in and saw Kane on the floor still surrounded by all his books and paper, his headphones covering his ears, smiling to myself, I put the coffee on the table before walking over and pulled them off as I sat on his ass. ‘’Brought you coffee’’ I told him as I lay down on top of him, my eyes peering over his shoulder.

‘’Get off me Tommy’’ He laughed out before wiggling slightly, laughing myself I stood up again and grinned a little as I walked back and grabbed my coffee and took a sip before I walked in to the bedroom, I needed to sort my things out. I couldn’t stay in England forever, I had to go back at some point.

 _I didn’t really think about what I was doing until my feet touched the floor outside the airport in London. I was actually in England now. I breathed out deeply as I slipped my glasses back on over my eyes and hitched my backpack further up over my shoulder as I gripped my other bag in my hand tightly and started to walk towards where I was going to be picked up from. It was lucky I knew people over here or I wouldn’t have had a single idea of what I was going to do._

 _‘’Adam!’’ I turned slightly as I heard someone call my name and I grinned slightly when I saw it was an old friend of mine who I had arranged to stay with while I was here. ‘’Hey Brad’’ I told him and greeted him back with a tight hug when I reached him, we had gone back a long way and grew up together, even tried dating once which didn’t really work out.  
‘’So you all set to head back to mine, and again Im really sorry that Im leaving for work when you have just gotten here’’ He told me and I laughed, ‘’Its fine, I promise you that, I just needed to get away from home for a bit... A bit of Adam time you could call it’’ I spoke out to him as I put my bags in his car’s trunk and walked around to the side and gotten in to the car at the same time as him. I never told Brad the real reason why I wanted to come over for a while, but he didn’t seem to pry in to my business which I liked about him still, no matter what I could be thinking or looking like he wouldn’t ask questions if he knew I didn’t want to talk about it at all and that was one of theses moments, I didn’t want to talk about it with anyone apart from Tommy._

 _‘’Dude im so getting you a ticket to this party which is in a few days, its at a gay club so you will be fine, but it will help you to get your mind off things from back home’’ Brad’s voice rang out, interrupting my thoughts and I laughed loudly as I turned to look at him. ‘’I actually think that sounds a good deal’’ I told him with a smile as I reached over and started to fiddle with his car’s stereo, soon my own voice came blasting out through the speakers and I raised my eyebrow slightly and glanced towards him to see him starting to blush. ‘’Okay, I admit, I like to sing along with you sometimes like the old days and plus, im your friend so I would be following your music’’ He told me with a grin and I laughed before turning it off and settled on a radio station as I sat back in my seat and watched everything pass in a blur as he drove, white snowflakes dotting the image making it look distorted a little. Something which my mind was like._

 _‘’Right, everything is in a good place if you need it, the numbers are on the fridge if you need to get hold of me at any time and I mean it Adam, any time you need someone to talk too, just ring I don’t care what time of day or night it may be you ring okay?’’ Brad told me strongly and I just merrily nodded, I felt like I was a teenager being left alone for the first time ever again and I couldn’t help but laugh slightly. ‘’And here, it’s that ticket for the Halloween party I told you about, the directions are on the fridge too’’ I smiled and took it from him before hugging him tightly. ‘’Thanks Brad, means a lot’’ I told him and he smiled. ‘’Been here for three days and you have done nothing but drink coffee and searched the web, go have fun babe’’ He told me and I laughed before pointing towards the door again. ‘’I will and now you go and get your flight’’’ I told him back before we said our goodbyes again and he left me in the silence of his flat._

 _I stood in front of the mirror staring at my reflection, I didn’t think too much off it, I was dressed in a pair of tight zebra print skinny jeans with my boots on and a black button up shirt with a waist coat over the top, my eyes stood out against all the dark purple and black make up I was wearing aswell as the small mask which I had on covering them slightly, I knew that I didn’t want to dress up too much for the party, it was in a club and no doubt it would be dark and crowded and full of gorgeous guys. A small smirk turned the corner of my lips up slightly as I grabbed my phone and slipped it in to my pocket with my money and I turned, grabbing the flat keys and ticket and made my way out of the building and down towards the taxi which I had called for._

 _It was about ten minutes later and a few pounds shorter of money that I was stood in line waiting to get in to the club, by the time I reached the front, the bouncer’s eyes rolled over me before meeting mine as I held the ticket out and he took it, his fingers brushing mine as he ripped it in half slightly and nodded towards the door which the music was already heavily beating out off. Walking inside, my sight was greeted by smoke and lights bouncing off every surface it could while the music changed over to something a little slower as I made my way towards the bar. I crossed my leg over my other and rested my elbow on the bar top as I let my eyes dance over all the moving bodies, just searching through the crowd and looking at the different things people were wearing and doing. It wasn’t until a small group of people passed me that I saw him, a small blonde guy. I couldn’t help myself but to stare, he was beautiful even behind the mask and makeup, I just knew that he was who I wanted._

 _I knew in my heart that I was just searching for someone who looked like Tommy and just seeing the guy made my heart race, I watched as he laughed and threw his head back slightly before reaching up and covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes shutting momentally before opening again as he lent in to one of the girls he was with and spoke in to her ear, probably so she could hear. Before I knew what was happening, his eyes was locked on mine and I couldn’t pull away, I wasn’t sure how long we were there staring at me before I looked away and down at the bar slightly before I turned and looked up at the bar tender who walked down._

 _‘’Can I get a beer’’ I called out to him loudly and he wondered off up the bar, my eyes following his movements, turning back again I looked towards where the guy was but noticed that he had gone now and I let a soft sigh out before I turned back, I was about to hand the money over to the bar tender when he shook his head.  
‘’Complements of the guy up there’’ He told me before thumbing towards the blonde guy and I smirked a little before raising the beer up slightly and gave him a slight nod in to his direction.  I let a mouthful of the cold liquid slide down my throat as I turned around on my stool a little and lent backwards on the bar, my fingers wrapped around the smooth bottle neck of the beer as I closed my eyes slightly.  
‘’Im surprised that your still sat here alone’’ A voice whispered in to my ear and I jumped slightly before biting my lip as I opened my eyes and looked ahead. ‘’And why’s that?’’ I asked back as I turned my head the slightest to look at the blonde guy with a small smirk.  
‘’Well even with a mask and in this light I can see that your extremely attractive and I bet any guy in this club would fight each other to the death to get a bit of you’’ He told me again, his voice sending shivers spine a little.  
I laughed softly and nodded a little, ‘’Well then, would you like to dance with me and make these other males want to fight to their death over me?’’ I asked him and he smiled...my god how it melted my heart. ‘’That would be a offer I couldn’t turn down’’ He told me before I took another mouth full of my beer and placed it back on the bar before standing up, my height taller then his as I held my hand out and he took it before leading me towards the dance floor, his hands quickly finding their own way to my hips as mine found his shoulders gently.  ‘’Your cute’’ His words caught me off guard slightly and I grinned down at him as we started to dance together, our bodies pressed close together slightly before he stepped closer again to press against me, swallowing slightly I let myself smile at him as I let my body move back against his tightly to the music._

 _I watched him softly as we danced, the beats of the music changing through out but my eyes never left his masked face, the way he bit his lips as he pushed his hips in to mine slightly was enough to make anyone melt, I carefully let one of my hands slide up on to his neck as a song came on, soon enough followed by my voice, I swallowed slightly and then frowned when I saw the guys facial expression drop slightly, his eyes met mine and he noticed that I was watching him and he grinned slightly before leaning up closer to my ear where he lightly flicked his tongue against it before tugging softly with his teeth.  
‘’Don’t you just love songs like this’’ He whispered in to my ear and I closed my eyes and smirked slightly as my heart raced. ‘’It just gets your body moving’’ He whispered again before I felt his hands slide up my body before his lips pressed against mine, normally I was the one who made all the first moves but tonight I was powerless over this guy, he seemed to know what I wanted without me even making a move or asking._

 _As we kissed I couldn’t help but slide my hand up in to his hair softly and pulled him closer by my hand on his waist as we kissed and danced. I never felt so much passion in a kiss before other than when I used to kiss Tommy on stage...Tommy, he was still in the back of my mind, the real reason why I came to London in the first place. I pulled him tightly against my body as I hardened the kiss against him, my tongue dragging across his lower lip begging him to part his lips for me to feel him more. My wish seemed to cross across his mind simply as they parted and his own tongue came to greet mine in the small passion. Every part of m body told me to stop what I was doing and just leave so I could go find my Tommy but I couldn’t pull myself away from this strangers touch and taste. Slowly I pulled away from his lips and looked down in to his dark eyes with a smile, he was an amazing kisser but there was something about the way he kissed that seemed so familiar to me._

What was I doing at this club? I asked myself as Kane made me wear the make up and pulled the mask down over my eyes oh yeah it was me who showed him the flyer I had picked up while getting coffee, so it was kinder my own fault that I was being dragged out now. Before I knew it I was in the club locking eyes with another masked guy, I couldn’t bring myself to turn away from his glaze, it was like his eyes burned in to mine, he took a moment to look away and I took the chance to tell the others that I was going to get a drink and find someone to dance with before I headed over to the bar at the same time, my eyes looking down to see that the guy was ordering,  I called the bar tender over and lent forward whispering in to him that I was going to pay for his drink.

Before I knew it, we were dancing together in the middle of the dance floor, our bodies pressed together when his song came on. A rush of guilt and sadness flew through my body making me want Adam more and miss him more but I looked up as I felt the guys hand on my neck and I couldn’t help but grin slightly as I lent up to whisper in to his ear, it was like I wasn’t in control of my body and my words or actions.

I was the one who kissed him, I was shocked at myself I had never thrown myself at anyone let alone a guy I had just met and who I didn’t even know the name off but to me that didn’t matter, I was having fun on a night out and I knew Kane would be fine, we had sat down and talked about everything between us and we both agreed that if we tried to be more then just friends that it wouldn’t work out between us and I agreed with it. I didn’t want to be tied down to anyone, let along Kane because of when I wanted to leave England and go back home to the states.

I lent up closer to him again so he would be able to hear me speak. ‘’Lets go get another drink, I can feel the beer wearing off’’ I told him with a small smirked as I slid my hands down his arms until one of my hands found his and I turned pulling him gently behind me as I pushed through all the dancers and to the bar again where I let his hand go and lent against the surface trying to see where the tender was.   
Moments later I felt arms wrapping around my waist and the weight of another person leaning against me before their lips touched against my neck, making me smirk slightly as I turned to see my tall dark haired stranger stood there holding me, I moved slightly and lent back in to him as I signaled to the bar tender for two more beers as I moved a arm up and let my hand place against the guys neck softly as I bit my lip. His tongue traced over my soft skin, before he softly bit down on it, a small groan threaten to leave my lips if I opened them.  
‘’Stop’’ I breathed out to him as he licked up my neck again before sucking gently on my skin, I couldn’t take all the things he was doing to me unless I wanted to drag him out of the club and find the first private place I could and just rip his clothes off. His breath was warm on my skin as he chuckled darkly behind me, his arms tightening around me, almost like he was trying to protect me from something. Reaching behind for my wallet which was in my back pocket, stupid place I know, I bit my lip slightly as I felt my hand brush over him, taking it out quickly I opened my wallet and fumbled for my money before handing it over to the bar tender as I slipped it back in to my front pocket and picked the beers up, one of them being held up for him to take.

‘’Thanks’’ He stated to me with a sly grin, the small action making me laugh out loud softly as I pushed him back slightly as I brought the bottle to my lips and drank some of it down, my eyes falling over the guy lightly before I felt a smirk tug at my lips slightly.  
‘’Hey there, fancy taking a dance with me?’’ A voice rang out near us and I turned my head slightly to see a guy trying to talk to my stranger. ‘’Sorry, im already here with someone’’ He replied to them with a smile as he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me back towards the dance floor again where his hand found its way around my waist, the other holding his bottle.

‘’The guys watching us’’ I tell him as I took a long drag from my beer and let my free hand wrap up around his neck slightly as we started to dance again, our bodies grinding together slightly as he laughed, ‘’Let him watch’’ He told me as he lent down again and pressed his lips back against mine deeply. It felt strange, like I had been kissing this guy all the time, his lips just felt like they belonged against my own.  
Pushing against him more, I smiled against his lips slightly as I let my hand trail up in to the back of his hair as his hands...

Oh god, his hands were getting lower, his lips left mine and trailed slowly down my jaw before they fell against my neck, my eyes closing slowly before I let a soft groan out as he bit down on my neck again and I knew that by the morning I would have a few dark marks on my skin on either side of my neck from him.

‘’Come on the rest of us are leaving now’’ A voice called out as I felt a tug on my arm, my mind brought back to reality when I pulled away from his lips and looked towards Kane, I nodded slightly before I turned back to my dark haired stranger and smiled softly before leaning in and pressed my lips to his again.  
‘’I have to go’’ My words came out muffled slightly against his lips and he laughed gently, ‘’Say it again’’ He told me as my eyes met his blue ones, ‘’ I have to go’’ I tell him again sadly and he nodded to me before gripping my hips tightly and brought his lips back against mine hard, his tongue flipping out to slide along my lip, ‘’Stop it’’ I mumbled out against his lips again as I pulled away reluctantly with a small smile.

Feeling around my pockets for something to write with, I frowned a little before I felt my fingers run over the small eye pencil which Kane made me put in my pocket in case I needed a touch up at some point which had made me laugh at the time, but now I was kind of glad I had it. Pulling it out, I grabbed his arm gently and turned a little in to him as I quickly wrote my number over his forearm before I turned and lent up pecking his lips once more.  
‘’Call me’’ I grinned out to him before kissing him deeply one last time, pulling away I smiled at him as I turned and started to walk through the crowd on the dance floor as I looked over the place for my friends. Seeing them by the exit I started to make my way over as I fought through the people dancing still.  
‘’Nice to see you Tommy dear’’ Sophie told me and I grinned slightly as I reached up and pulled the mask off, turning around I looked back in the direction I had just came from, trying to see him but I couldn’t. ‘’Come on Romeo’’ I heard Sophie call out to me before she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the club with the others, laughing softly, I put my arm around her shoulders slightly as the cool night air hit me, mixing with the alcohol, making my head spin slightly before we started to walk own the street.

‘’Tommy Joe Ratliff, over here’’ Someone yelled out and I glanced back around to face a few flashes, cursing slightly I turned back and jogged to catch up with the others, pushing them in to the taxi a little more, I quickly climbed in myself and pulled the door shut and held my hand up over my face a little as some more flashes went off on the other side of the glass.  Once the taxi was moving and we were clear of the club, I rested my head against the cold glass before I breathed out and pulled my phone out, opening twitter I sighed as I already saw some photos of me leaving the club up on the site already before I swallowed slightly as I came across some photos of me kissing the dark haired man, I couldn’t help but grin slightly as I bit my lip and put my phone away.

‘’Take it you liked him’’ I looked around at the others as Kane spoke with a grin and I laughed slightly before blushing, ‘’I don’t know’’ I told him as I shrugged slightly and grinned, ‘’I mean, he was a great dancer’’ I tell them and Sophie laughed loudly. ‘’You two were both kissing most of the night’’ She said to us and I laughed before I faced out the window and refused to answer them. Watching the streets go by, I got lost in to my thoughts again before I felt the car stop moving, looking up I watched the Sophie pay before we all got out and I tripped slightly over the step as I headed towards the apartment, laughing as I fell on the ground, I crawled on to my hands and knees before I slowly stood with the help of the other guy we were with. ‘’Thanks’’ I giggled out to him slightly as the front door was unlocked and I stumbled inside and over to the couch, falling back on to it, I breathed out deeply and let my eyes close as my arm slipped off and dangled.  ‘’Tommy, you have a bed you know’’ A voice rang out and I waved my arm slightly as a soft laugh escaped my lips. ‘’Me sleep here’’ I muttered out as I turned over and started to get comfortable on the couch before I sighed deeply and started to fall asleep, dreaming about my dark haired stranger.


	12. Tommy Joe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting much on this story much in a long time but hopefully you can forgive me with this chapter, I've tried to make it longer than others. :)
> 
> I have already gotten a lot of this story typed out so all I have to do is copy and paste it onto here but I've been busy with writing my other one as I post it chapter by chapter as soon as I have typed it out.  
> And I hope all my readers had a good Christmas and think of this as a late Christmas present to you guys for being so patient with me :)

_‘’Hey, you are one lucky guy, how much of a good kisser is he?’’ Some guy asked me as I watched my blonde run off.  
‘’Who?’’ I asked him back slightly confused to who he was talking about at first, he laughed at me slightly as he ran his hand through his dark colored hair, ‘’Tommy, didn’t you know you have were making out and practically fucking Tommy Joe Ratliff on the dance floor’’ He replied before I froze where I was on the spot, bringing my arm up slowly, the black numbers which was scrawled across my arm was faded slightly but I could still clearly make out Tommy’s phone number. ‘’Shit’’ I cursed out and pulled my mask off as I started to head towards the exit._

 _‘’Oh my god, is that Adam Lambert?’’ A few people started to squeal out as I pushed my way out on to the street, cameras flashed in one direction and I turned just in time to see Tommy push his friends in to a taxi and climb in himself, turning I started to walk away before I could bring any more attention to myself which I didn’t want. I turned a few corners and walked a few streets before I came to a pause and lent against a wall. Breathing out deeply I slipped down it a little, the rough bricks rubbing against my back through my shirt. I had Tommy in my hold and I had let him run off again, I had him where I wanted him the most, his lips....Oh those lips, so soft and gentle. Opening my eyes I stared across the street slightly before I pushed myself up on to my feet and started to walk again, my eyes scanning the signs until I found my way back to brad’s place. Letting myself in, I locked the door behind me again as I headed in to the bedroom where I was staying, I pulled my phone out and scrolled through my contacts until I got to Monte’s number._

 _‘’Hel-... Adam?’’ Monte’s voice came out tiredly and I breathed out slightly as I shut my eyes before I Started to speak, ‘’I had him in my hands, we danced, kissed...I had him right in my grips and I just let him run off’’ I rambled off to him as I felt tears fill my eyes.  
‘’Whoa....Adam slow down just a bit.’’ His voice came through, ‘’you had who in your hands?’’ He asked and I took a deep breath.  
‘’Tommy, I had Tommy in my hands Monte, we kissed...he kissed me’’ I breathed out as a cold tear fell down my cheek. ‘’But I let him run off,’’ I whispered out as I covered my mouth again.  
‘’Listen, did he know it was you?’’ Monte asked and I shook my head, ‘’No he didn’t.’’ I tell him quietly as I took a deep breath, ‘’I think he thought I was just some guy in the club’’ I sighed as I lay back again and stared to the ceiling._

 _There was a brief moment of silence before I could hear the sound of a key board being tapped, ‘’Look, Adam, there’s a lot of photos up off Tommy around the club like leaving, but there’s also a few off him inside and I guess its you with him as he’s kissing someone’’ His voice came out with a soft laugh. ‘’And then there’s one or two off you outside the club’’ He told me and I breathed out softly.  
‘’What should I do Monte? He didn’t know it was me, but I could tell that he was having a really good time tonight, I don’t want to upset him by telling him it was me’’ I told him before a idea came to my mind. ‘’Wait.’’ I yelled out a little louder before I laughed at the sound of Monte groaning slightly.  
‘’I can text him but with hold my number and tell him to come meet me for coffee, that way he will think its me from the club, then he wont know until he turns up’’ I breathed out quickly with a grin and Monte sighed. _

_‘’Just go careful Adam, our Tommy is fragile and we don’t want to break him anymore than he already is mate’’ He told me and I ran my hand through my hair,  
‘’I know, I know, I will be careful. ‘’ I tell him, ‘’Im sorry, I should let you sleep, I know it’s early there or something’’ I laughed and caused a grumbled remark from him.  
‘’Yeah you should rockstar, I will talk to you soon’’ Monte told me before we said our goodbyes and hung up._

 _Getting to my feet again I stumbled in to the kitchen and started to make some coffee before headed back to the bedroom, a cup in my hand as I started to go through the clothes I had brought over with me, trying to find something to wear for when I texted Tommy to meet up with him, I was hoping he would meet me if he thought I was the guy he was kissing who wasn’t who I am. By the time I had gone through everything I had ended up laying out a pair of dark colored jeans to go with a white top and my leather jacket which I hadn’t worn in a while, finishing my coffee off, I put the empty cup down beside the bed before undressing and crawled in to the cold bed._

 _It didn’t take long for me fall asleep, my dreams running over different scenes of what could happen between me and Tommy tomorrow once I had texted him, part of me hoped that he would be over the moon and really happy to see me where another part hoped that he wouldn’t turn up because I was scared of his reaction, I really was. But I knew one thing, which was I was in love with Tommy._

‘’Tommy, wake up’’ A voice called out to me and I groaned slightly before I turned over and pushed myself in to the back of the couch and got comfortable again. There was a sigh before I felt myself get picked up and dropped on to the couch again and I let out a small laugh before rolling on to my back and stared up at Kane. ‘’I really hate to do this, but we got the landlord coming around today and he will go ape if he sees your living here at the moment, so I need you to go out fro the day’’ He told me as he bit his lip, I laughed softly and nodded before running my hand through my hair and yawned.  
‘’What time is it?’’ I asked as I reached for my phone which had ended up on the floor, picking it up I let my mouth hang open slightly. ‘’Kane it’s only ten thirty’’ I whined out to him and he shrugged slightly, ‘’I know, I know, but we have to get everything sorted out and your stuff hidden slightly,’’ He tells me and I nodded slightly before checking the few texts I had before grinning.  ‘’Well I will be out your hair soon enough for the day’’ I grinned at him as I quickly jumped to my feet and in to the bedroom to where my bags where, getting some clean clothes I practically ran to the bathroom and pounded on the door. ‘’Sophie, get your cute little ass out that bathroom, I need it now! It’s a matter of life or death here’’ I called through it with a small laugh.  
‘’What is going on?’’ Kane asked and I looked towards him with a grin, ‘’my stranger from last night texted, he wants to meet for coffee’’ I grinned out as the bathroom door opened.  
‘’Heymorninggetoutmywaynowthankyouloveyou’’ I quickly rabbited out to her as I ran around her and shut the door again and started the shower up. I wanted to look perfect today.

‘’Your worse then me Tommy Joe Ratliff’’ I heard Sophie’s voice call through the door and I couldn’t help but laugh out loudly as I stripped all my clothes off and climbed in to the hot water.

I knew I was rushing, I was excited for today, I was going to see who I was kissing the night before, the person who warmed me through his single touch and made my heart melt with his lips. Before I knew it, I was out the shower and had a towel wrapped around my waist tightly as I walked over to the mirror and swiped my hand over it, leaving a distorted image as I looked in to it with a wide grin. I was happy, the first time I felt this happy was when I had that call back from Adam himself, telling me that I had the part in the band. I paused slightly and looked down as I thought of Adam, my lower lip being caught under my teeth lightly as I took a deep breath. Sure I had only just met this guy last night and in a club, damn, I didn’t even catch his name in all the commotion.

But it just felt right, I still loved Adam, hell if anything I wanted to go running back home to LA and in to his arms, but I knew I couldn’t do that. I sighed deeply to myself and shook my head as I picked another towel up and started to run it over my hair slightly.

By the time I had left the bathroom, I was all dulled up, my chocolate brown eyes surrounded by a dark purple eye shadow as my eyes was rimmed with a jet black liner and my lips had a soft, light coating off a very light pink lip-gloss which I had found in the bathroom, no doubt belonging to Sophie.  As I headed down the hall back to my room again I couldn’t help but wink at Kane as I passed him and shut myself in my room and grabbed a pair of dark purple boxers.

Grabbing my bags, I started to look through them for something to wear. I wanted to look good for my dark haired stranger, I looked at the clothes I had already picked up and threw them on to the floor before laughing to myself and walked over to the door. ’’Sophieeee!! I need your help’’ I called out to her before I walked back over to the bed again and climbed on to and sat with my legs crossed under me.  ‘’What is it?’’ She asked walking in and looking at the mess before at me and shook her head, ‘’I need help with picking something to hot to wear’’ I tell her with a slight grin, she laughed and walked over before looking through all my clothes I had picked, her eyebrow raised as she glanced at me.  
I parted my lips slightly as she turned and walked out again, frowning I stared at the doorway before she came walking back in again with a pair of black jeans and held them out to me, taking them I looked up at her before getting up and started to worm my way in to the pants.

‘’God…These are tight’’ I breathed out as I finally managed to get them all the way up and done up, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I grinned slightly, with the tightness it showed off what little ass I had and made it look cute, I turned back to Sophie as she held out a long sleeved stripped black and white top and I pulled it on before watching as she carried on searching.  
‘’What are these?’’ She asked and I turned to look at her as she started to pull out some black beads and I breathed out slightly before walking over, ‘’Its just a necklace a friend gave me a long time ago’’ I shrugged to her as she looked at them and then at me, ‘’Put them on, it will go well with your outfit’’ She tells me and I looked at the necklace wearily before I sighed and undone the clasp to put around my neck.

‘’Here put these boots on and this jacket and you will have every body falling at your feet, wanting a piece of you’’ She tells me and I grinned a little as I took the boots from her and sat back down on the bed, pulling them on, I heard her giggle slightly and I looked up at her, ‘’What?’’ I asked as she held her hand out to me.

‘’Look’’ She told me as she pulled me over to the mirror and pulled my shirt away from me neck slightly to revel a dark purplish black bruise on my neck just above a smaller and fainter one. I couldn’t help but laugh slightly and reached up to run my fingers lightly over the two marks.  Turning I looked at her before sticking my tongue out,  laughing I walked back to the bed and pulled the other boot on and grabbed the jacket which was Adam’s, tugging it on, I looked at her and she grinned before holding her two thumbs up.  
‘’Sexy tiger’’ She growled and I laughed and shook my head, ‘’No, its pretty kitty but thank you anyway’’ I winked at her and she looked confused slightly before it started to form in her mind and she laughed and blushed, ‘’Sorry, I know you don’t really like to talk about him and everything ‘’ She told me and I smiled before walking over and hugged her, ‘’Its fine,’’ I tell her softly as I kissed her cheek and smiled.

I checked the time and almost panicked, ‘’Oh god, im going to be late if I don’t leave’’ I tell her and started to run about the room looking for my phone, ‘’Tommy, chill and here’’ I heard Kane’s voice say from the door way and I turned to see his eyes widen slightly before he held my phone out in his hand, I smiled and walked over before kissing his cheek, ‘’Thanks darling’’ I grinned as I took it and checked to see if I had any more texts, not seeing any, I pushed my phone in to the tight front pocket of Sophie’s pants before I smiled, ‘’Sorry about the mess, but I will give you a text when im on the way back’’ I tell them and they nodded before shooing me out the front door.

I glanced up at the apartment for a while before I breathed out deeply and started to head down the street and towards the town, I could feel my heart racing against my chest with each step closer, excitement was starting to mix with nerves as I glanced down at myself or caught a glismp of myself in a car window or shop window. But this was it, there was no turning back now, I wanted to see my dark haired stranger again and wanted to know his name, hell maybe I could even get the chance to kiss him again, I let a small smile tug on my lips as I brought my hand up and brushed my fingertips over my lips quickly before I let my hands return to the jacket pocket.

Feeling a pair of glasses in the pocket, I grinned a little before pulling them out and slid them on over my eyes as I walked, the time seemed to drag out and it felt like forever before I got to the coffee shop he mentioned in the text, glancing over it, I walked over to the door and pulled it open before waiting as a couple walked out with a small girl, smiling at them I headed inside and pulled my glasses off and pushed them on to the top of my head as I walked over towards the counter to order a coffee, I still had a little bit of a head ache from the night out last night but I felt amazing in the clothes I had on and in the fact that my stranger had contacted me this quickly.

‘’Hi, can I get a caramel frappuccino please?’’ I told the girl behind the counter and she smiled at me before writing down my order.  Handing some money over, I walked over to the end to wait for my drink and lent my elbow on it slightly as I looked around the place, my eyes scanning for my stranger to see if I could find him. My lips were dry slightly and I let the tip of my tongue run over my lower lip slightly as I turned and lent on the counter top.

Nerves were mixing with butterflies in my stomach as I grinned to myself a little, I looked up as I heard footsteps and breathed out a little when I saw it was a kid walking towards the end to wait for her own drink.

Turning back as my order was called out, I smiled and nodded a little before taking it and turned around, looking around I spotted a few couch and walked over and put my drink down and pulled my phone out the tight pocket before I lowered myself in to the softness of the couch.  I glanced around the coffee shop again before I looked towards the large clock behind the counter to see that I was about five minutes early, I picked my drink up and sat back taking a slow sip as I relaxed slightly and let myself glaze out the window mindlessly and lost in thought as I watched people fill up and down the streets going on with their lives.

The door chimed as it got pushed open and it snapped me from my day dream as I glanced towards it hoping it would be him, I sighed softly and picked my phone up, ten minutes late. I was starting to worry that he had stood me up and I let my eyes fall down on to my legs stretched out in front of me before I lent forward and picked my coffee up again and took another sip. I couldn’t help but keep checking the time ever so often before I sighed and placed my empty cup back down on to the table and slipped forward on the couch and lent on my knees slightly as I started to go through my inbox to find his text so I could reply when I heard his voice from above me.

I lifted my eyes slightly and looked up as my eyes met his bright blue ones, my heart instantly jumping against my chest, trying to get out. I wasn’t expecting this and my mouth felt so dry.  
‘’What…what are you doing here?’’ My voice was quiet, shy almost as I breathed out lightly, I thought I had left all these feelings behind, but now they were starting to come all rushing back.

 _I arrived a few minutes later then I had planned on and I felt myself starting to panic that he would’ve left but I knew Tommy and he would wait no matter how long it took, he was that type of person to wait at least a few hours after the original time.  
I sighed softly as I walked inside the coffee shop behind a group of students I was guessing, as I looked around, I saw a flock of blonde hair flipped over at the end of the counter, leaning with an elbow as he looked around…wow he looked so good with what he was wearing.  In a daze and panic, I found myself walking away and towards the toilets, I had no idea what was going through my head. For one reason, I didn’t have a clue on what to say to him at last now that he was in front of me, over the phone I was confident, but in person I could feel that draining away slowly as I pushed the bathroom door open and walked inside._

 _Running a hand through my hair, I walked over to the mirror and just stared in to it for a while, I wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it felt like hours when I eventually turned away and headed back towards the door. I had to do this now or I would never get the courage to do it any other time. I walked towards the counter slowly as I looked for Tommy again to see that he had moved, breathing out I looked around quickly again before I saw him in the far corner sat down on one of the large couch’s.  I ordered myself a simply coffee so it would be made quicker and that I wouldn’t have to wait too long for it. I couldn’t stop myself, I kept looking over and watching him, his face was concentrated on the going on’s outside the shop and I smiled softly knowing that he was in his own little world._

 _My order came and I wrapped my hands around the hot cup as I started to slowly walk towards him, slowly thinking over the words I wanted to say once I had reached him._

 _He moved forward as if he was going to get up but instead he placed his empty cup on the table and started to do something on his phone as I reached him, breathing out softly I shut my eyes before opening them again as I looked down at him.  
‘’Hey Tommy’’  My voice sounded weak, but it caught his attention as he turned and looked up at me, our eyes meeting for the first time since last night, but for the first time in a long time. His held a glow at first but I saw it fade away a little as he looked at me.  
‘’What…What are you doing here?’’ His voice asked me shyly, quiet. It made me look down slightly before back to him. ‘’May I sit down?’’ I asked motioning to the couch across from him, his eyes left me and looked across before down to his phone as he slowly placed it on the table.  
‘’I guess you should, it would stop people looking at you’’ He told me in the same shy tone as he slowly sat back and pulled his jacket closer…wait, that was my jacket, now I knew where it had disappeared too back in the hotel in the states.  He looked slightly UN easy that I was here and I looked down at my coffee slightly as I breathed out deeply and looked back to him._

 _‘’What are you doing here Adam?’’ He asked quietly, his eyes down in his lap as he watched himself pick at his already chipped fingernails. I didn’t reply at first but just let my eyes wonder over him, taking in his outfit, the boots, the jacket, the necklace I gave him… and the dark bruise on his neck which was showing just from under his collar, the mark I left on him last night. I smiled a little before letting it drop again as I sighed.  
‘’I came over here to try and find you Tommy, I got scared when you left like that, I thought something bad had happened and that I lost you glitterbaby’’ I told him and his eyes snapped up to me as I finished speaking with his nick name I had given him.  
‘’So you followed me then? How did you even find me?’’ He asked again as his eyes met mine again for a moment before he turned and looked at his phone before he lent forward and picked it up again, his fingers running it around the small object slightly as he looked back up at me.  
‘’Monte showed me a video of you playing a gig here in London, so I guessed that you would be here’’ I told him and he nodded slightly before looking everywhere apart from me.  
‘’Should’ve known’’ He muttered under his breath slightly as he looked back to his phone again,  _

_‘’Tommy we really need to talk’’ I told him and he looked at me for a few seconds before away again. ‘’Really, Adam?’’He asked, ‘’Do we really need to talk, what is there to talk about?’’ He asked me as his eyes were now focused on me mainly.  
I was stuck with what to say all of a sudden, my plan had slowly crumbled away before I knew it and I felt like a small kid again, getting told off for not listening. It was now my turn to look away from him and down at my lap as I slowly brought my drink to my lips and drank a few sips down.   ‘’How is your relationship going then, is she cute?’’ I asked him as my eyes flickered up to the small mark on his neck which I knew I had left last night. This question seemed to spark something inside of him as I saw emotion rage behind his chocolate brown eyes. ‘’Im not in one’’ He replied simply to me and I nodded softly as I lent forward and put my coffee down on the table.  
‘’I see that you still have my jacket too. I wondered where it had gone, almost panicked because it my favorite one too’’ I tell him and he looked down at it slightly before shrugging, ‘’I found it in my bags, didn’t realize I had packed it until Sophie found it today’’ He told me before he realized what he said and looked away again._

 _‘’Who’s Sophie?’’ I questioned, trying to get any information out off him and he turned back to look at me.  
‘’Im sure you didn’t just come here to ask me 20 questions Adam, what the hell do you want, im waiting for someone’’ He told me and I nodded a little and looked down as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and laid it in my lap at first before I started to play with it._

 _‘’I just wanted to see if you were okay’’ I told him honestly, now was the only time I had to talk to him before he left or I left before I said something I regretted but I was scared to say my true feelings a little. ‘’A lot of people are worried about you Tommy, you haven’t got in to contact with anyone since you left, Monte told me that he rang you once and you answered but he wouldn’t tell me anything. I was the one who thought about trying to find you’’ I told him slowly as I kept my eyes down, my fingers running over the screen of my phone as I slowly started to text before I looked up at him._

 _Moments later a buzz from Tommy’s pocket told me that he had received the text as he looked at me before checking his phone, he slightly smiled, trying to hide it before he looked confused.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ I asked him as he looked up and nodded, but I could see his eyes looking around slightly before they came back to me.  
‘’Is that all you came for was to see if I was still breathing?’’ He asked slightly annoyed and I nodded myself as I thought about the text I had just sent him, sure maybe sending him a text saying that I thought he looked amazing In what he was wearing, was a little too much but I wanted to tell him. I knew that my number was still with held as he thought it was me as the guy last night._

 _My phone buzzed silently in my hand and I glanced up at Tommy to see him looking down at his phone and I looked back down at mine and opened the message, where are you? Was all it simply said and I smiled a little before I lent forward and picked my coffee up._

 _‘’Im sorry about marking your skin’’ I told him and he looked at me with a frown as I nodded towards his neck, ‘’The faint bruise under that other one, from the stage, I didn’t mean to bite you that hard’’ I told him and he reached up running his fingers over the marks and pulled his shirt up a little to try and cover them. ‘’Its fine Adam’’ He told me and I nodded slightly before I sighed._

 _‘’Im right across from you Tommy’’ I told him and he looked at me confused at why I was saying what I did. I nodded towards his phone in his hand and held mine up slightly, ‘’that’s where I am, Im right across from you’’ I told him again and he looked down before up slightly again, a little wide eyed.  
‘’You…?’’ He asked shocked a little and I looked down and nodded, but didn’t say anything as I looked at him, I could tell that he was trying to put all the little bits back together again in his mind from last night, the dance, the kiss, the club.  ‘’I didn’t know it was you until you left, ‘’ I told him, ‘’Some guy asked me what it was like kissing you and I was confused until he said your name and I looked at my arm and at the number you wrote on it’’ I continued and I could see it in his brown eyes sinking in slowly._

 _‘’It cant be’’ He whispered and shook his head slightly, ‘’No, your lying, you have seen the photos on the internet and your just making this up’’ He told me as he grabbed his phone and stood up, ‘’Just…Just leave me alone Adam’’ He whispered out before he started to walk away from me and towards the door, shaking my head I finished the rest of my coffee quickly before getting up and followed after him, catching up just before the door, I gently grabbed his elbow and walked a little closer to him as he pulled the door open and we walked outside._

 _His arm left my grip as soon as we were away from the shop before he turned and stared up at me, ‘’Adam, just leave me alone, I just want to be on my own, why do you think I came to England?’’ He asked me and I looked down slightly before up at him again,_

 _‘’That wasn’t the picture I was getting last night  Tommy, if anything you couldn’t stay away from me or my lips’’ I snapped at him and a few people glanced at us as I stared at him. I could see it in his eyes that he wasn’t expecting me to snap back like that in such a public place._

 _‘’Come on, lets go somewhere else, where we can talk without being listened in on or photographed,’’ I told him before slinging my arm around his shoulders and started to pull him down the street as I started to walk back towards Brad’s again. Tommy wasn’t trying to stop me or disagree with my words which made me happy. As we walked, I couldn’t help but glance down at him and smile brightly, I had him in my arms again, even if it was just as a friendly geuster while we walked, but for now he was mine for the taken as I turned back and slowly moved my arm away from him._

 _When we got back, I stepped up to the door slightly and pulled the keys out while I tried to find the right one out of the many, many keys which was on the little metal ring, I heard a soft laugh behind me and I turned slightly to look at Tommy, who was in turn watching me, I grinned a little as he blushed and turned away before I found the right key, unlocking the door, I pushed it open with my foot as the key slipped back out the lock and I looked back at Tommy before nodding towards the door for him to walk in first._

 _He looked at me before slowly unfolded his arms and walked up the first few steps before he paused next to me and turned to look at me, his eyes glancing over my face slightly before he blushed and quickly walked inside, leaving me dazed on the front step still._

It was Adam last night in the club…My mind was still clouded by the time we were both walking towards where he was staying, his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders causing me to lean in to him slightly, the warmth something I had missed for a long time, just the feeling of his body against mine made my heart beat faster and faster. I was still in shock with everything by the time we stopped and I lent against the wall while he searched for the key, I couldn’t help but laugh softly at his failed attempts to find the right one, the sound causing him to turn and grin at me.  Hell, it was hard for me to stay made at Adam. I hated how he could make me blush so easily, even without trying too. _  
_I headed inside with a deep blush on my cheeks still from after pausing to look at Adam, now that I did I knew that it was him last night, I would never forget those lips.

‘’Go on in to the living room, I will get some drinks’’ Adam’s voice ran out and I turned to look at him as he pointed to a door down the hall, watching as he walked in to the kitchen I breathed out deeply and headed in to the living room, looking around a little as I sat down on the couch and bit my lip slightly as I started to think about how easy I backed down to Adam, it was always the same, I could never stay angry at him, I loved him too much to hurt him on purpose.

It took Adam roughly five minutes before he came walking through the door with a cup in each hand and walked over towards me. I watched as he slightly crouched to put the cups on the table and slowly sat down on the couch just a tiny bit away from me, letting me have my space if I wanted it. But in truth, I wouldn’t have cared if he had sat on the other side of the room or right next to me.

There was a silence between the two off us for a while before I moved and picked up the coffee and just held it in my hands for a few moments, my eyes staring down at the tanned liquid in the cup, bringing it to my lips I slowly took a sip before coughing slightly, putting the drink down I moved my hand to my mouth before I started to laugh.  
‘’I put sugar in didn’t I?’’ Adam asked and I nodded slightly before he laughed softly and patted me on the shoulder before getting up, ‘’I will be right back’’ He told me before grabbing my cup and left the room again, I grinned softly to myself as I stood and started to slowly walk towards the kitchen with the sound of Adam moving around inside, leaning against the door frame, I watched him slightly before he turned and smiled at me lightly.

‘’I really do care about you Tommy, ‘’ He told me and I looked down a little before back up again as I heard footsteps walking towards me, but he turned to the cupboard and grabbed a pot and walked back to where he was. Breathing out I pushed away from the door and walked over to the counter, pulling myself up on to it lightly, I crossed my ankles slightly as I lent my head back against the cupboard.  
‘’I know’’ I breathed out slightly as I let my eyes close. ‘’I wasn’t thinking when I left, I just kinder packed my bags and walked’’ I shrugged out slowly as I chewed my lower lip.  
‘’You scared me a lot, if no one had snapped pictures of you at the air port I wouldn’t off been able to sleep the little I did’’ His voice came to my ears again, softer this time and I opened my eyes and looked down a little before up at him, his eyes watching me softly.  
I nodded a little and looked away again before resting my head back to where it was just now, my eyes on the ceiling.  ‘’You have an amazing voice Tommy’’ Adam told me and I bit my lower lip ever so lightly as I glanced over at him, ‘’Thanks’’ I told him as he smiled and moved back to pouring water in to the cup again.

‘’Why… why did you leave us baby?’’  His voice was low and gently, like he was taken small steps towards me as he asked, I looked at him before away again and let my eyes close on their own as I took a deep breath, could I really tell him that I was in love with him. No, that was something I couldn’t admit to him just yet, not here of all places, I would wait till we were back home in the states before I told him.  
‘’I fell in love with someone I knew who wouldn’t love me back’’ I told him in the quietest voice I could bring myself to say, my eyes shut firmly as I stayed sat there, ‘’Oh Tommy’’ Adam whispered before I heard him move, opening my eyes I sat up a little and turned to see him stood in front of me and I breathed out slightly as he stared at me. I could feel my heart speed up against my chest a little as he stepped closer to me and softly lent against my legs and reached up to run his hand through my hair. ‘’Im sure if you spoke to them, they would understand how you feel about them’’ He told me and I sighed a little before shaking my head and looked down. ‘’It would be for the better if I just forgot about loving them, it would make things so much easier for me’’ I told him with a sigh as I looked up at him. I hated doing this to myself but I knew that Adam would never truly know that I was in love with him.

‘’Tommy, you can’t stop the feelings you have for someone, nor can you lie to yourself either.’’ He told me in a quiet voice, ‘’your heart knows the truth all to well Tommy.  Just whisper the words you want to say’’ He whispered to me as I let my eyes move up to his.

‘’I cant’’ I whispered back to him in a scared voice, my eyes catching his softly, ‘’Life would be easier to live if they didn’t know the truth’’ I whispered out again as he stared right back in to my eyes, it felt like he was looking through my mind at everything I was thinking…feeling.  
‘’Just try it baby, just say those words you want to say so badly’’ He whispered, it was like he knew the truth inside my brain, but there was no way he could. I just shook my head as I looked at him, tears starting to come to my eyes. ‘’I just cant do it’’ I whispered out to him before he let his hand trail up and wipe away a small tear which escaped my eyes before it slowly slipped down my cheek and his fingertips brushed along my jaw.  His touch sent shivers down my spine as I looked at him, I could feel his hand against my neck now, his fingers touching the neck line of my shirt before slowly pulling it away with his jacket to show the two marks he had left behind on my skin.

For a moment his eyes left mine and looked at the bruises, his cool touch running over them before he slowly looked back to me as I brought a hand up and wiped my eyes slightly, no doubt my make up a little messy as I breathed out deeply, I felt like a child when I cried, but it made it worse that I was in front of Adam while crying, I was older than him and I was always acting like he was the older one, not me.

I let a small gasp out as I felt his hands on my hips before he pulled me closer to him and the edge of the counter top, my hands coming to rest on his shoulders quickly to stop me from falling off or going anywhere else, our eyes was locked on each others before he lent forward and his let his forehead press against mine gently, eyes closed.  
‘’Don’t be afraid what’s inside’’ He whispered out to me before his eyes opened and once again stared in to mine, ‘’It’s there for a reason…’’ He trailed off as a hand ran up the front of my body and rested over my beating heart. ‘’Those feelings you feel, when you look at them, the way they make you want to smile in your darkest days, even laugh when you feel like crying and just running away’’ He whispered. ‘’The feeling you get when you see them walk in to a crowded room, the way its packed to hell but it feels like there’s only you and that single person. That’s love Tommy, that intense moment you just want to protect them, kiss them slowly’’ He whispered as his eyes glanced down before slowly looking back up to my eyes, I had let my arms move slightly and rest around his neck more, my hands flat against his back as I stared back in to the blue pools of his eyes.  ‘’The way you want to take them in to your arms and hold them forever… hands touching their body in a way which makes me react every time’’ He carried on saying, his hand over my heart still and I could see it in his eyes that he could feel it racing against my chest at the closeness we were together.

‘’Adam…’’ I whispered out to him as he looked down again, he slowly closed his eyes and I breathed out deeply a little as I watched him, watched his lips part a little as he breathed.  I wanted to kiss him right there and then again, just pull him the inch or two closer and press my lips against his hard, I wanted to have the feeling of his tongue touching against my lips as he begged or teased for entrance to my mouth. ‘’The way their heart speeds up when they see the person, the way it tells their darkest secret out to the world in a single heart beat’’ He spoke out in a quiet voice. ‘’Just let that feeling out Tommy, express it to the world in words’’ Slowly his hand fell away from my heart and wrapped back around my body slightly as he pulled my waist closer to him, my legs parted and wrapped around his hips slightly as he stood against the side, ‘’Come back Tommy’’ He whispered to me as he rubbed his fingers lightly over my lower back, ‘’I miss you’’ He added as he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. I couldn’t find my voice to say anything as he stood up a little from where he had been leaning, his lips coming millimeters to mine but never touching as I felt my breath hitch in my throat, my eyes searching his for any kind of sign.

‘’Please’’ He whispered again, his breath hitting against the skin on my dry lips, there was a sound in the distance but none of us moved. It was like we were stuck in a trance with each other, no one but just us in the whole world. Even time felt like it had stopped still.  
‘’I…I… ‘’ I started to say but still couldn’t find words to speak to him with as I let my eyes glance down to his lips and back to his eyes again as slipped my hands up his neck a little from where they were awkwardly placed before hand when he was a little lower.  Adam moved slightly and felt the lightest brush of his lips against mine, the feeling of his hands on my hips, fingers lightly stroking over the fabric of the jacket and top I was wearing.   
I felt dizzy with the scent of Adam’s cologne mixing with his natural scent, causing it to be come highly intoxicating to be fair.   ‘’Please Adam…Don’t do this’’ I whispered to him in such a quiet voice that I wasn’t sure he could hear or not,  there was another sound, like something being dropped in the hall way but again our eyes stared in to each others.  
‘’Im not doing anything you don’t want Tommy’’ He whispered to me, his voice low and husky as his eyes lowered softly, our breath hitting each others lips as we breathed out deeply, but he was right, he wasn’t doing anything that I didn’t want. I let my eyes wonder over his half closed ones before they slowly fell along his nose and then cheeks, searching for every freckly he had before they came to rest against his lips.  ‘’Tell me that you don’t want this and I will back off’’ He whispered in a husked voice again as my eyes snapped back up to his.  I knew that they were glazed over with want in them and he only had to look back up to see that as he breathed out deeply, his warm breath fanning out across my lower face.

‘’Adam’’ I breathed out slightly, our breath mixing, lips brushing lightly as I spoke. ‘’Tell me Tommy and I will stop’’ He answered me as he gripped my hips a little tighter and held me closer to him, my legs slowly curling around his body more as my fingers found the ends of his hair softly.  
‘’Tell me Tommy…tell me that you don’t want me to kiss you right now’’ He whispered to me, my heart beating crazily against my chest as his eyes suddenly opened again and looked back in to mine.

  
The heat from our breaths and body was starting to grow a little before I let my lips part slightly, my breath hitching in my throat again as I stared back in to Adam’s slightly darker colored eyes, ‘’Tell me’’ He whispered almost silently again, I couldn’t find any words again as his lips brushed feather like over mine with each word he spoke. ‘’Kiss me’’ I managed to breath out to him as my fingers tightened around his shirt a little and I let my lips brush against his a little more this time from the feather dustings before hand, it didn’t take him two seconds to think about it as his lips came pressing against mine, the force making us lean backwards a little as our lips moved together in a single dance. 

 _He looked so innocent as he stared in to my eyes, the brownish of them glowing a little behind the iced glance which was running over the surface, I knew him…I could read him, I wanted him just s much. I was in love with my best friend, my Tommy. I didn’t want anyone else to have him._

 _His fingers gripped the back of my hair and my shirt tightly before slowly releasing and his hand slipped further up in to my hair, the feeling was strange but amazing. I let my lips come away from his as I slipped my hands down to his legs and pulled him closer to me, I wanted the feeling of his body pressed against mine._

 _Tommy’s eyes were closed and his lips parted as we both breathed deeply, letting my nose brush over his lightly his eyes opened and stared in to mine again, ‘’Adam…’’ He whispered to me and I smiled at him before pressing my lips back to his again, I knew that he wanted to talk but I didn’t want our little moment to end just yet, I wanted to hold on to it for as long as I could because I knew that I may never have it again. I gave him the chance to stop me but he didn’t want to.  
I knew how soft Tommy’s lips were but this time they molded over mine so softly, almost like he was afraid to break me or hurt me. I was cradled in his arms, his legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I slowly slipped my hand around to his back and pushed the back of his top and jacket up, skin touching skin, it was so warm.   
‘’I care about you’’ I whispered against his lips lowly, his breath hitting my lower lip as they brushed again, ‘’Just tell me what you need and I will find a way to stop the hurting’’ I told him huskily again, my fingertips trailing up his back slowly as I opened my eyes to look in to his still closed ones. ‘’No empty promises, I will be here. Just show me and I will try to find every way to say im sorry and make things right Tommy’’ I breathed out to him softly, a single tear rolled down his cheek and I reached up brushing it away softly before I trailed soft kisses along the path it left, I slowly let my lips trail against his jaw before they moved back to his and kissed him deeply. _

_My hand trailed back around to the front of his body and moved up until it was laid over his heart again, ‘’Give me one last chance to make it right’’ I whispered against his lips as his hands came to rest against my neck and his lips captured mine in another kiss, sliding close my eyes I kissed him back, letting him have control as I pressed against him again, our movement leaning him back a little. The only sounds were our heavy breathing and beating hearts, his coffee stood growing colder on the side as our bodies warmed up and lips desired for each others._


	13. Finding your voice.

_‘’A…Adam?’’ A males voice called out from behind us and I pulled myself away from Tommy suddenly and spun around to see Brad stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking confused towards us, I could still feel my heart crashing against my chest, I wanted to be back in his arms, my lips pressed back against Tommy’s, I didn’t want Brad to be here stopping us from the only time I might have had to be with my glitterbaby.  
‘’You’re…your back early’’ I breathed out to him slightly as I felt fingertips touch against my back lightly before they grasped around the fabric. ‘’I though you weren’t back until Friday?’’ I asked him. My body felt cold from leaving Tommy’s, it felt empty and cold.  
‘’I finished work early’’ He told us and he let a soft laugh out as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck before he looked back up at me again, his eyes darting behind me, glancing back myself I smiled softly as I saw Tommy with his head down, hair shielding himself from us as he blushed. ‘’I came in at the wrong time didn’t I?’’ Brad asked as I looked back to him and nodded a little and he shuffled his feet a little before looking at Tommy again. ‘’I’ll just….I’’ just go to my room and unpack’’ He muttered out and walked back out in to the hallway before heading down to his room where I heard his bedroom door close._

 _My body turned back around to face him as he still looked down with his eyes shut softly, slowly, I reached my hand up and ran my fingers over his jaw as he looked up at me, his eyes full of tears as he shook his head and slipped down off the counter._

 _‘’I have to go’’ He whispered out and I felt my heart skip a few beats as I stood staring at him. ‘’Tommy, please, just stay a little longer’’ I asked him as I ran my fingers through his hair and moved it out of his face so I could see those chocolate brown eyes I loved the most.  
‘’Adam, please stop…. I need to go, I cant stay any longer’’ He told me as he looked up,  I breathed out deeply and looked down before I nodded and let my hand fall away from his face softly and I took a few steps back and lent against the counter. ‘’Im sorry Adam’’ Tommy’s voice spoke out to me softly before he stepped closer and lent up giving me a sweet kiss to the lips. ‘’Im sorry’’ He whispered against them again as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged his small frame to my body tightly for the last few seconds before I let go._

 _My eyes stared on the floor as I closed my eyes, listening as his footsteps walked away from me and worked their way through the flat until the front door opened and quietly closed behind him as he left._

I left before I thought about what I was doing and I just kept walking until I knew that I was far enough away from the place and Adam before I stopped and slipped down a wall, my hands against my head slightly. ‘’Fuck’’ I muttered out to myself as I breathed out deeply and stood again, I always walked, I could never face my problems, I always walked away from them and I hated that.

Breathing out slightly, I ran my hand through my hair before I turned and started to walk down the street again, I reached in to my pocket to grab my phone but I froze on the spot when I didn’t feel it there, checking my other pockets quickly I swallowed a little and closed my eyes, this couldn’t be happening to me.   
I shook my head, no I wasn’t going to go back there, that would just feel like giving in to him but I knew that I needed my phone…hell I couldn’t live without it, but it would be safe with Adam, he wouldn’t damage or loose it would he…

I shook my head slightly before I carried on walking and started to head home not sure of what the time was or whether the land lord had been yet for Kane. As I walked, I started to think about what I could say to them if they asked how did it go, sighing I jogged up the steps and looked for the key under the plant pot before I unlocked the door and headed inside and pushed the door close behind me. The place was silent apart from the light sound of a television playing in one of the rooms. Leaning against the front door, I closed my eyes softly as I just tried to calm myself down from everything which had happened.

‘’Tommy, is that you?’’ A voice called out and I knew it was Kane’s, I sighed and opened my eyes before pushing away from the door and headed through the hallway towards his room, ‘’Yeah, sorry I didn’t text you, I lost my phone somewhere’’ I tell him as I stood in his doorway and threw the spare key towards him, it landed on his bed and he looked up at me as I walked away again and walked over to the spare room which I was staying in. My things had been put back in and I smiled a little before I sat on the bed and pulled the boots off and laid back.

‘’Tommy?’’ I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the door to see Kane stood there and I glanced away as I stood back up and started to take the jacket off, throwing it on to the desk in the corner  I pulled my top up over my head and started to undo the jeans.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ He asked me and I shrugged a little, ‘’Nothing’’ I replied to him as I pushed the pants down and climbed out of them so I was only in my boxers.  
‘’Talk to me Tommy’’ Kane told me, worry in his voice as I turned around and looked at him, ‘’Look, I don’t want to fucking talk about anything Kane, just forget it okay…Just forget it’’ I tell him before I turned and walked back over to my bag and grabbed my body wash, ‘’Im going for a shower’’ I told him as I walked past him in the doorway and headed in to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I had the shower running for about five minutes as I sat on the floor and lent against the wall just staring at the ground. I had never felt so lost in emotions before when I was around Adam, it was like he found something inside of me which he pulled to the surface and made me feel again. I hated it, I felt like a teenager in love for the very first time. Adam made me feel so powerless when I was near him and it scared me a lot.

‘’Tommy, sweetheart, it’s Sophie, Kane told me that you were upset and you have been in here for an hour now and we can hear that your not in the shower, please talk to us’’ Her voice called out through the wooden door, steam had filled the small room as I slowly got to my feet and wiped my eyes again clear of the tears which had been fallen for about ten minutes. ‘’Im fine, please… just leave me alone’’ I told her back as I walked over closer to the shower and took my boxers off, climbing in to the hot water I rested my hands flat against the tiled wall and let my head bow down as the water washed over my aching body.  
‘’God damn it Adam’’ I whispered out to myself as I pushed a hand through my wet hair and pulled it away from my eyes as I looked down at my arms and at the tattoos on them as they stared back at me, ‘’And what are you looking at? Never seen a guy cry before’’ I snapped out to them stupidly as I grabbed my body wash and squeezed a little too much on to my hands and started to rub them over my body slowly as I lent back against the wall, my eyes closed and thoughts drifting away. I could feel myself starting to tear up again as I slipped down the tiles and sat on the floor under the water, tears running down my cheeks again as I buried my face in to my hands, I felt stupid.  This wasn’t what I wanted when I came to England, I came here to get away from all my feelings and emotions and just to have a bit of me time and meet new people like Kane and Sophie, instantly I felt bad again for the way I had spoken to them since I got back and I shook my head again and stood, washing the soap of my body I turned the water off and climbed out. My hands reaching for a towel before I wrapped it around my waist tightly.

Before I left the bathroom, I gathered my thoughts back and washed my face off from the rest of my make up and just let myself calm down a little before I unlocked the door and headed out in to the cool hallway, I listened out to the others before heading towards the kitchen where I found a note on the fridge for me telling me that Kane and Sophie had left to get some more food in and that there was a note on the front door telling people that if they needed something badly that they knew where the spare key was under the mat.

I crumpled the note in my hand and chucked it in the bin before grabbing myself a beer from the fridge and headed back to my room.  I was going to say sorry for them no matter how long it took me to do it, I knew I had too do it for the least of it, they had helped me out so much by giving me a place to stay and food to eat.

I placed the cold bottle down carelessly on the unit beside the bed before I dried off and found some clean boxers. Tugging some baggy sweats, I walked over to where Adam’s leather jacket laid crumpled on the floor and I crouched down and picked it up gently before I ran my thumbs over it and sighed, closing my eyes I brought it to my face and softly lent it against my nose as I breathed in slowly, the body scent of Adam’s filling my senses as a small smile caressed across my lips before I stood and walked over to my bed at the same time, I slipped my arms in to it before my fingers found myself wrapping around the neck of the beer bottle, and the liquid running down my throat moments later.

 _I found myself stood outside the apartment where Tommy was staying, I had found his phone on the couch when I walked back in there and sat down. I couldn’t help but scroll through his photos and the memories it brought back to me made me smile, but most of all it brought tears to my eyes to see that he had kept the photo from my birthday as his screen saver, that was the best moment ever, just getting a photo with the two of us and where he kissed my cheek. I smiled to myself before I went through his contacts knowing that he would have to have that Kane guy’s number. It didn’t take me long to get the address from him and now I was there._

 _I was nervous at first but I shook it away and knocked against the door before I turned a little as I waited but I had no answer, trying it a few more times I started to worry and thought about using the spare key, I knew that I could get in to trouble if Tommy wasn’t home and someone else was but I needed to see him, just talk to him as I searched for it.  
Sliding the key in to the lock, I softly turned it and stepped inside with a small breath before I closed the door just as silently behind me as I listened for any signs of anyone. Hearing faint music being changed over, I swallowed a little before I started to slowly walk towards where the sounds were coming from until I stood in the door way of a room looking across at Tommy._

 _I sighed and shook my head as I watched him dance around the room in just sweats and my jacket, a beer in his hand as a new voice started to come out the speakers along with Tommy’s. ‘’Tommy’’ I sighed out quietly to myself as I watched him. I wanted to say something but he stopped me dead as he took another swig from the beer bottle and stumbled slightly before he collapsed on to the bed.  
‘’Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you and suppose I said, I wanna come back home . And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson and im tired a-spending all my time alone. If I told you that I realized you’re all I ever wanted and its Killen me to be so far away. Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together? Or would you simply laugh at me and say, I told you so, oh I told you so, I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in, I told you so, but you had to go ’’ His words came out slurred as he sang along with the music, his eyes closed but I couldn’t help notice a tear as it fell down his cheek._

 _I swallowed back a small lump in my throat thought about everything over the tour, the hugs, the smiles and kisses on stage, the small looks I would get from across the room from him when we were out somewhere, everything started to make sense now about why he wouldn’t tell me who he was in love with._

 _I moved away from the door and walked over to him before I crouched on the floor next to the bed and softly took the empty beer bottle from his hand and placed it on the floor as I turned back to him. ‘’Baby, why do you do this to yourself’’ I whispered to him as I lent up and used my thumb to gently brush the tear away from his cheek as his eyes slowly opened to look at me.  
He let a sad laugh out as he sat up suddenly and crushed his arms around my neck, his face buried in to my neck and I could feel the tears fallen from his eyes again as I hugged him tightly. ‘’Tommy ‘’ I whispered to him as I pulled away from him and looked up to his face, his make up was gone and hair was slightly damp from what I was guessing a shower about an hour and half ago. But his eyes were red and slightly puffy from where he had been crying and it pained me deeply. ‘’What have you done to yourself’’ I whispered again as I sat him back against the wall and stood up, pulling my jacket off I laid it on the end of his bed before I started to walk around the room and picked up the empty bottles of beer and took them out to the kitchen and placed them on the table before going back again to gather the rest, my eyes glancing up to Tommy as he sat there with his eyes closed._

 _I shook my head and picked up the last few bottles and started to walk back out in to the hall way before turning in to the kitchen and in to someone, looking up I saw it was the same boy from the club and from the video as I breathed out slightly.  
‘’Uh hi, im Adam, I called you early about Tommy’s phone’’ I told him and he nodded before I glanced over at the girl who seemed to be caught in a street lamp with the way she was looking. ‘’You found the place fine, that’s good then’’ He told me as I looked back and nodded, ‘’I hope you don’t mind, but I had to let myself in. Tommy wasn’t answering the door and I got worried’’ I told him before holding the empty beer bottles up, ‘’I found him like this, dancing around the room singing Randy Travis of all people’’ I laughed softly and placed them on the table with the others.  
‘’Is he okay? I mean when he got home he kinder didn’t look right, he snapped at me aswell as just pushed everyone away’’ I nodded slightly to him as I sighed and rubbed my forehead a little, ‘’He gets like that sometimes when he is upset, but I promise you that it will be alright, I will sort him out, Its nothing I haven’t seen before on tour’’ I told them and we laughed slightly before I glanced back and nodded to them. Walking back out the kitchen I headed back down to Tommy’s room and inside before going over to him and sat on the bed._

 _‘’Baby, come on. Listen to me now alright.’’ I told him as I moved up his bed and sat against the wall before pulling him close against me and let my arms wrap gently around his small frame, his arm came up and wrapped around my waist softly and I smiled down at him as I ran my hand through his hair softly.  
‘’You have to stop doing this to yourself’’ I told him softly, my finger tips playing with a strand of his hair as I looked down at him, ‘’You gotta stop pushing people away, they are only trying to help you’’ I sighed out as I looked down, I knew it was no use trying to talk to him really when he was drunk and on the verge of fallen asleep. Shaking my head, I carefully laid him before I moved down the bed and pulled him closer to me again, an arm under my head as the other wrapped around his waist and laid on his lower back gently.  _

_Slowly his small body curled against me and he came to rest his head against my chest as I watched, he seemed to look so innocent and breakable when he was asleep. ‘’Everyone misses you Tommy, I miss you so much, I just want you to come home with me’’ I whispered to his peaceful form next to me, sighing softly, I ran my finger tips over his back softly as I watched him still. ‘’I love you so much baby, I really do and I wish you would tell me what your thinking all the time, this isn’t who you are baby, we all need our Tommy back’’ I spoke out quietly before I lowered my head and softly kissed the top of his as I breathed out and closed my own eyes, the feeling of his body against mine again was nice, I had missed it in the short amount of time we spent apart today from when he had left Brad’s, but I wasn’t going to leave now when he needed someone to be there for him, someone who knew what was going through his mind and who could keep up with the change in his emotions._

 _Tommy needed me, even if he didn’t think he did, and I needed Tommy just as much. It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep next to him, the warmth from both of our bodies was enough to keep us warm enough without any bed covers as we slept. Tommy needed the sleep and so did I, from the moment I had found out he had left America to come to England, I had hardly slept, I missed him too much and I was worried about his safety of where he was staying and who with._

 _‘’I cant believe Adam Lambert Is here too, Kane, I cant believe you met Tommy on the plane and now…oh my god’’ I heard a muffled and far away voice say around us but I took no notice as I pulled Tommy closer to me and started to fall in to a deeper sleep with him safely in my arms._

The room was dark when I woke up again, my head hurting softly as I breathed out deeply and moved closer to the person I was tangled up with, their breathing even to show that they were sleeping still as I smiled to myself, I felt safe in their arms as I breathed in deeply and rested my head against their chest softly. I felt my boy tense slightly as the familiar scent filled my nose and I slowly looked up at Adam’s face, I swallowed softly, confused at why he was here and what had happened but my mind seemed to calm down slightly when I noticed that we were both still dressed and that he was holding me tightly against his body, a small smile forming on my lips as I slowly caught my lower one between my teeth and watched him sleep.

He looked beautiful, the way his lips were parted by the smallest amount and the way his eyes would flutter under his closed lids every now and again as he slept, ‘’Adam.’’ I whispered out to him to see if he would wake up but he didn’t and I sighed, I wanted to get up and move away from him again but at the same time I never wanted to leave his arms, I felt safe with him and I missed this feeling.  Leaning up, I gently brushed my lips over his as I pressed my hand against his neck lightly before pulling away and watched him still for any movement in his sleep. ‘’I love you Adam’’ I whispered to him, ‘’I’ve always loved you from the moment I stepped foot inside that room to play for you at the audition, I knew that I wanted you like I had never wanted anyone else’’ I whispered out to him before I brushed my thumb over his jaw lightly, my eyes moving over his soft freckled lips and I smiled again.  ‘’I get jealous of anyone who hugs you’’ I whispered out with a soft laugh as I shook my head and looked down a little, ‘’I just want to scream at the fans when they try to kiss your cheek or even hug you because for a moment they are holding my world and I don’t like it… I feel like they will try to steal you away from me’’ I whispered again as I sighed and bit my lip.

I looked down at his hands and slowly moved one of mine down and laid it over his softly before I slipped my fingers around his and gently squeezed it, ‘’You see Adam, I left the states and came here thinking that if I did, I could forget my feelings for you, because I know that you would never love me like I love you, despite the kisses the today and at the club, I just don’t want you to lie to me’’ I whispered with a small sad smile as I breathed out and laid back down against him and lent my head against his chest.  
‘’I do love you Tommy’’ I heard whispered to me and I jumped a little before looking up at Adam who was now staring at me, ‘’I…uh…you…what did you hear?’’ I asked him quickly as a blush forced its way up on to my cheeks a little.

He chuckled softly and pulled me back down closer to him again, ‘’I heard everything baby, and I do love you, I mean that.’’ He told me and I looked up in to his blue eyes which I loved so much. ‘’And that day you walked in to that room, I knew that I didn’t care about anyone else, you were the person I wanted for my band, you had the looks, and most of all, you didn’t care that I was sat there, you just poured all your attention in to your guitar and I loved that’’ He whispered and smiled to me. I laughed softly and nodded a little as I looked down, my hair hiding me from his eyes.  
‘’I put my attention on my guitar because I was scared that I would look at you and fuck up like I normally do’’ I laughed out softly to him, my eyes moving up as his fingers softly pushed my hair out my eyes.

‘’Your so adorable Tommy, you know that right?’’ He asked me and I blushed again before I smiled and looked up at him,  
‘’Im sorry for leaving like I did Adam, I really didn’t mean to make anyone worry like I did’’ I whispered as I glanced down and then back up at him again as he nodded and smiled, ‘’I know you didn’t baby, but don’t worry about it anymore, I know your safe and somewhere where I can keep my eye on you’’ He told me and lent forward kissing me softly.

Letting his hand go, I moved my arm up around his neck and let my fingers curl around in to his hair softly as I lent closer to him, his arms pulling around my waist as he moved a little and laid me back so he towered over me again, a feeling I had always liked with Adam, taller you are, the better protection you get I always thought.  
I breathed out slightly as the softness of one of his hands moved up over my stomach and on to my chest before his hand wrapped around my throat, his kisses began getting a little harder as I pulled him down over me and ran a hand up through his hair before tugging it softly. Breathing out heavily, we both looked at each other as he pulled away and smiled softly as I bit my lip, ‘’I love you’’ I whispered up to him and he grinned before crashing his lips back against mine again, the same heat starting to rise up in our bodies from when we kissed at Brad’s.  Slowly my eyes slipped shut as I fell in to the feeling of Adam’s hands roaming over my chest and stomach, feeling every small bump and dip I had, his lips pressed against mine hard as I ran my hands down the front of his body and tugged at his shirt. ‘’Off’’ I breathed out deeply against his lips as I lightly bit his lower lip and pulled away, my hands pushing his shirt up before it was quickly rid of and his lips were back against mine again within seconds.

 Adams hand pressed against my chest and pushed me slowly back down on to the bed again, lips clashed together all the way as he straddled over my waist and ran his finger tips back down to my stomach as he pushed the side of his jacket away from my torso. Hands soft as his tongue flicked out against my lips and I parted them, fallen in to a rhythm with him, our lips wet against each others as his body came down against mine, hands sliding up to grip his shoulders tightly.  
‘’Adam’’ I breathed out heavily as his lips slowly traced down my jaw and on to my neck, my hands feverishly clutching at his shoulders as my eyes slipped close and lips parted as Adam’s lips pressed against my neck, the softness finding that one spot quickly as I bit my lip hard, a small groan being muffled before I ran a hand up to his jaw and brought his lips back to mine deeply, pushing him over I claimed back the leadership as I rolled my body over on to his and chipped black finger nails dug in to his chest as hands came to grab at my waist.

Lightly I rocked my hips against his as my lips captured his and I swallowed his groan back as I let my body lay flat over him, right now I didn’t care that he was my best friend, my boss… right now It was just me and Adam here together in the way I had wanted it to be in a long time.

All of a sudden there was a out bust of a song somewhere in the darkness, being muffled slightly by clothing , I knew it was my phone by the tone of sea of sin ringing out, I pulled away and looked down at Adam as he breathed deeply and sat up, I fell back a little on his legs as he reached in to his pocket and pulled my phone out, I looked at him before grinning  a little and took it from his hands softly before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips back to his deeply.  
‘’Answer it’’ He breathed out to me and I shook my head, capturing his lips in mine deeply again before he softly sucked on my lower lip and pulled away with a knowing look which left me with a sigh and I climbed off him to sit at the end of the bed.

‘’Hello’’ I asked when I pressed the answer button and rubbed my forehead annoyed a little, ‘’Hey Tommy baby’’ Sutan’s voice rang out cheerily and I couldn’t help but laugh slightly, ‘’Hey stranger’’ I told him before I felt myself jump as arms came wrapping around my waist and I looked up slightly with a smirk at Adam as he moved a finger to his lips and I nodded.  
‘’Listen, I had a fab idea this morning, I was thinking as soon as you get your  cute little none existed ass back home here Im giving you new make up tips’’ He told me and I swallowed a little as I felt Adam’s lips against my neck and I let my eyes slide shut. ‘’Sounds good’’ I told him as I tried to ignore what Adam was doing.  
‘’Anyway honey, tell me everything…What’s going on with you and that boy who you have been photographed with in the club? All dark and dangours are we now’’ He told me and I smirked a little, ‘’the club...’’  I trailed off as I felt Adam nibble my shoulder and I let a small breath out, ‘’the club, that was nothing ‘’ I tell him as I playfully swatted Adams arm as it snaked back around my waist and moved up my chest a little, his lips running over the side of my neck as I tilted it, the power he had over me was amazing to say at the least,  
‘’I…Uhh’’ I groaned out a little as Adam sucked on my neck and I rolled my head back on to his shoulder as I breathed out, ‘’Sutan, I have to uh…um…go’’ I breathed out to him before hanging up before he could say anything else. Dropping my phone, I turned and tackled Adam back down on the bed and let my legs slipped either side of his waist as I pointed a finger at him.

‘’That was fucking mean Adam Lambert’’ I cursed out to him as he placed his hands on my hips and shrugged a little, ‘’You seemed to enjoy it’’ He told me, his voice filled with lust and want as I stared down at him, my hand slowly falling down on to his chest before I trailed my fingers down to the top of his pants and slowly around the button on them. ‘’Tommy please’’ he whispered out to me huskily and I smirked a little as I pushed my hands back up his body and placed them either side of his head on the bed as I lent down, my hair fallen over my eyes slightly as it brushed over his cheek, my eyes staring in to the bright blues of his, ‘’Please what Adam?’’ I whispered out to him as I lightly brushed my hips down in to his, a breath catching in his throat as he parted his lips, tongue darting out to moist them before I lent down and wrapped my lips around it, sucking softly before I kissed him deeply.

I pulled away only moments later and grinned at him a little in the darkness, ‘’Tommy…’’ He breathed out deeply and I ran my hand down on to his chest again before slowly sliding it down between us, his head threw back on to the pillow and his eyes shut quickly as my fingers softly kneaded him through his jeans.

I watched his face as he bit his lip, and pulled his arms up above his head to grip at the pillows tightly, my lips curling up in to a small smirk as I pressed my hand against his hardness a little more and lent down, lips pressing against his bare chest as I slowly licked a trail up towards his neck where I found his pulse quickly and lightly started to suck on it as he groaned out loudly and I chuckled softly, my turn to bite my lip as I glanced towards the door and then back again, ‘’shhh, baby, we don’t want to be walked in on now’’ I whispered in to his ear softly as I trailed my hand up and undone the top button on his pants, my fingers slowly and teasingly sliding down over his boxers to carry on caressing him as I pressed my lips down on his to stop his loud moans.

His hand came up to my hair and ran through it before he gripped at it as he moaned again, a small groan escaping my lips as I slowly bit down on his lower one and pulled away a little and released it before I started to kiss down his neck slowly, both my lips and tongue moving over his skin, leaving small marks in their path.  Working my hand over him softly, I pulled it out and ran my fingertips over his waist band before they started to pull his pants down.

 _Hands slipped over my skin as his lips left a trail of tingles from where ever they touched against my skin, it was like he was setting alight to my body and then dousing the flames with a single touch of his tongue as it slipped down my neck and his lips sucked over my pulse. I couldn’t stop myself as another groan left my lips and I arched a little up to his touch as I felt my pants get pushed down over my hips and towards my knees, Tommy’s touch and body left mine and I instantly opened my eyes to see him standing up at the end of the bed with a slight grin on his face before he lent down and finished pulling my jeans off. I breathed out deeply, just looking at him in the semi darkness of the room made him look gorgeous to me, his eyes caught mine as they trailed back up to his face and he started to move closer again, slowly crawling up my body until his chest was pressed against mine and those soft lips of his were mere inches from mine._

 _‘’Tommy…’’ I whispered out to him, his eyes darting back to mine again where I fell in to the brownish of them quickly, my mind forgetting everything I was wanting to say to him, he smiled at me before leaning down and slowly trailed his lips over mine as his hands ran down my body and to mine, before I could tell what was going through his head, he had them pinned up above my own and his hips pressed down in to mine, a moan escaping our throats and immerging with each others as his kisses started to get harder and his hand slipped back down between our bodies, I couldn’t help it as I moved my free hand up to his neck and slipped it around until I grabbed his hair slightly, a groan coming from him again as I tugged softly which in turn caused him to harden his touch against my member._

 _His left mine again before they trailed down my jaw to my neck and I let my head rest back against the pillows as I let the feeling of his lips fill my mind as they slowly traveled down on to my chest and started to get lower and lower, his hands running over my hips before gripping the top of my boxers and I breathed out sharply as I sat up a little and looked down at him, his own eyes peering up through his parted hair at me as he flattened his tongue and ran it over my covered length, drawing another deep groan from my throat._

 _I couldn’t help but stare at him in awe as he almost clawed at the waist band of my boxers, breathing out deeply I laid back again before I felt him crawl up my body and press his lips against mine firmly again, his touch slowly sliding inside my boxers causing me to gasp out loudly against his lips.  
‘’Tommy’’ I breathed out slightly before I felt him wrap his fingers around me.  Breathing out a little I grabbed at the sheets which were slightly crumpled up at either side of me before I brought a hand up and slipped it in to his hair, tugging on it lightly as I quickly turned us over and pinned him down under my body, a soft gasp was pulled from his lips as his hands left my body and pressed against my chest, my lips chasing after his again before I tugged almost roughly on his lower lip as I pulled away and stared down at him. _

_His hair was messed up and brown eyes glazed over as he looked up at me, his lips plumped and full from where we had been kissing deeply, he truly looked beautiful like this, in a way I had only ever dreamt about._

I looked up at Adam as he rolled us over and pinned me down on the bed, breathing out deeply as I stared up at him, there was a look in his eye which I had never seen before as he stared down at me. ‘’Your so beautiful’’ He whispered to me, my heart skipping a few beats as I let my hands slide down his stomach before running around on to his lower back. ‘’So beautiful’’ He murmured out to me as he lowered until his lips brushed over mine again, softer this time but filled with so much passion as I slowly raised my leg up around his own waist, dragging his lower half of his body down on to mine. As if my hands had a mind of their own they worked their way up in to the almost silky soft black hair of the man which I loved…that thought along brought a smile to my lips which Adam returned before he started to kiss away from my lip, a small whimper leaving my abused lips.

Hot skin moved over hot skin as he started to kiss down further and further, painfully slow as our lower bodies pressed in to each others again. Arching my back in to his touch, I bit down on to my lower lip as I felt Adam’s hands slide down my body and to the top of my sweat pants as his mouth found their way around one of my nipples, his tongue flicking over a few times before he grazed his teeth over, a small groan leaving my lips as I gripped at his hair and pushed my hips up trying to find any sort of contact from him.  
‘’Adam’’ I breathed out slightly as I let my head fall back and my eyes close as his hands worked a small route in to my sweat pants and moved over  my covered skin everywhere apart from the real place I wanted him to be touching me. I knew it was pay back for teasing him before hand but I couldn’t take anymore as I pulled his lips away from my chest and lent up crashing my lips against his quickly, ‘’Please’’ I whispered against his lips as I breathed out deeply, my tongue lapping at his mouth as he parted his lips and I found my way in to his warmth, his tongue touching against mine, sending chills down my back before he pulled me away and pushed me back down.

I stared up at him with wide eyes as he sat up and moved a little, his hands moving to my knees to part them before he moved his body between them and lowered down, his eyes locked on mine as he pressed his lips against my stomach lightly, his lips moving down slowly over my soft skin before I felt his fingers curl around the top of my pants and start to pull them down, my skin on my chest and face flushing a little as I felt him pull my boxers down with them at the same time.  I couldn’t help but to start worrying about how I looked, if my body was good enough for someone like Adam, but most of all, I couldn’t help but blush at the thought that I was laying here and that he was going to be seeing me for the first time.

I found myself watching his eyes as he moved back and pulled my pants and boxers off fully before he moved back up again, his eyes moving up over my body slowly, taken in everything about me before he was lent over me again a little with lips pressed against my skin as his hands ran up my legs slowly and rested over my thighs as his lips soon made me start to forget everything I was thinking.  
It was long before I arched up in to his touch a little, his breath warm against me as he moved his lips slowly down over the hardness of my length, a small low groan escaping my lips as the top of his tongue touched against my tip and slowly circled it. Grabbing one of the pillows I brought it up and over my face slightly to muffle my small moans as I felt him slide his mouth down over my length, his hands slid up over my skin before one moved up and his fingers curled around the base of my member as he worked his tongue around me and kept moving. 

As he worked his mouth over me I breathed out heavily as I felt an urge to push my hips up slightly but the weight of his hand on my body stopping me,  
‘’Adamm’’ I groaned out a little before I moved the pillow away and lent up on my elbows as I looked down at him, shifting my weight on to one arm, I reached down with my other and let my fingers slide through his hair and gripped it tightly as I felt his tongue wrap around my member again before he started to softly hum around me, biting my lower lip hard as I threw my head back slightly I breathed out heavily  knowing that it wouldn’t belong I released in to his hot tight throat.   Collapsing back down on to the bed I let Adam’s hair go before moving my hands up above my head and gripped on to the bed as I arched my back, the feeling of his mouth working over me quickly bringing me to a finish before I felt myself come to a release

His hands pressed the bed down either side of my head as he laid over me, my chest heaving quickly as I tried to get my breath back. Slowly moving my hands up on to his sides, I ran my finger tips up over his skin before letting a hand move up over his neck softly.  
‘’I love you Tommy’’ He whispered out to me as I let my eyes skim back up to his, my breathing was still heavy as I nodded to him a little, a smile forming on his lips before he lent down and softly pressed them back against mine, we kissed for a little before he moved back and laid on the bed beside of me and I curled in to his side looking up at him softly with a smile before I made a move to pay him back but he stopped me. ‘’No,’’ he whispered and I sighed before looking down.

 _He looked down a little before back up again and I smiled, ‘’Soon Tommy’’ He nodded to me before leaning in to my chest and wrapped his arms around me tightly. His small frame fitted against my body almost perfectly and I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I ran a hand down the boney spine of Tommy’s before coming to rest against his lower back.  
Slowly I reached down and grabbed the covers, bringing them up over our bodies as I turned a little and stroked my finger tips over his back again with a soft sigh, his breathing was still heavy a little as I trailed my hand up and lightly ran it though his messy hair before I rested my lips against his forehead. We were both laid in silence for a while before I felt Tommy starting to get heavy a little, looking down at him I couldn’t help but smile to see that he had fallen asleep against my chest, he looked so peaceful and calm like nothing had ever been wrong or hard between us, I sighed lightly and rested my head back as I trailed my fingers over his arm lightly._

 _I had to get Tommy home to the states, he needed to come back before anymore people started to ask questions._

 _Breathing out deeply I ran my hand down his arm again, my skin tracing over his tattoos in the dark as I stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t long before I had fallen asleep myself against the warmth of Tommy’s body, it was comfortable and it was a feeling I had missed so much from the tour bus, when he used curl up next to me on the large sofa in the sitting area with his head on my lap or with the way he would sneak on to my bunk during the night and just curl his body around mine so he could get to sleep._

 _When I woke up, Tommy was gone from my side and sun was shining in through the window, slightly dull by the closed curtains, I stretched out with a deep sigh as I rolled over the bed and pushed my arms up under the pillows and closed my eyes again as I started to fall back to sleep, the smell of Tommy was strong on the pillow and I couldn’t help but let a soft smile play on the corner of my lips as I fell in to a soft sleep._


	14. Space cadet, friend and lover.

The last thing I remembered feeling was the soft touch of Adam’s fingers running over my arm as we lay next to each other in the afterglow, I had wanted to help him out but he had stopped me, it hurt a little at first but I knew that he meant well and I was glad of that. During the night or early morning I had woken up to the soft sounds of his breathing before I carefully climbed out of his hold and gotten up, pulling some boxers on I wondered out of the room and towards the bathroom where I turned the shower on and sat on the closed toilet seat until the water had warmed up enough for me to get in, stripping my boxers off I climbed in under the water and let a soft sigh out at the feeling of it hitting against my skin, reaching out slowly for the cloth, I poured some soap on to it before I started to slowly run it over my body in small circles until I had covered every part I could reach before stepping back under the hot water to wash it all away.

Turning the water off I slowly stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist before I walked over to the mirror and swiped my hand across it and stared in to it at my reflection, my hair stuck to the side of my face slightly as other bits stuck out all over, I couldn’t help but smile a little at it knowing that I had Adam to myself now, looking away I laughed softly to myself before I turned the lights out and walked back towards my room and silent crept back inside and glanced over at Adam to see him laid on his stomach with his arms under and around my pillow, shaking my head I started to dry off before I grabbed some clean boxers from my bag and pulled them on before some sweat pants. Walking over to the bed I sat down on the edge before I ran my hand down his back lightly with a smile before I lent down and kissed his shoulder and pulled the covers up over him again before I got up and walked back towards the door and then out.

‘’Morning’’ Came a tired voice and I turned to see Kane sat on the couch as I walked towards the kitchen and I smiled at him,  
‘’Morning’’ I tell him back as I started to make coffee for us, handing his cup to him, I curled up on the couch next to him and looked towards the TV to see an old black and white film on, I couldn’t help but grin slightly to see that he had a horror film on already.  
Settling down, I brought my coffee to my lips as I stared at the screen, watching with interest as the shapes moved around, a small curl to the corner of my lips.  
‘’Tommy’’ Someone spoke to me and I just brought my hand up waving them quiet a little as I moved again and stared at the screen, everything else just a distant thing to me as I heard a short laugh. ‘’Does he always get like this when he watches horror films?’’ A voice sounded out before someone else spoke and a laugh ran out and I slapped my hand out again, catching someone or something.

By the time the film had ended I stretched slightly before I looked down and frowned a little, ‘’Hey, where’s my coffee gone?’’ I asked as I looked up to see Adam sat between me and Kane, a smirk was on Adam’s lips as he raised a cup to them and took a sip from it before I realized it was my cup,  
‘’Adam you jerk, ‘’ I told him as I went to grab it but he held it out my reach and Kane laughed again,  
‘’Sorry Tommy, I couldn’t resist, you were just sat there staring at the screen and you nearly dropped it because it was slipping from our hold’’ He laughed out and I glared at him before he winked and I shook my head before getting up to just feel and hand grab the back of my pants and pull me down on to Adam’s lap before he wrapped his arm warmly around my waist.

‘’You left me’’ Adam murmured in to my ear and I shivered slightly against him before grinning and lent back in to him more.  
‘’Okay, im going to leave right now’’ Kane spoke out and we both laughed before I watched him leave before I turned a little and curled in to him with a smile before I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my nose in to the side of his neck.  
‘’You were still sleeping’’ I told him softly as his arm curled around my waist and I felt his chest move with a soft laugh, ‘’’Plus I didn’t want to wake you, you seemed to need your sleep’’ I told him with a smile as I breathed out and kissed his skin lightly again.  
‘’And you showered without me, Tommy Joe Im starting to think your liking to do thing without me.’’ Adam whispered down to me and I laughed softly, before looking up at him with a smile which he returned down to me.  leaning up I softly pressed my lips against his before I felt him lean us forward to what I guessed was putting the coffee down before his arms came to wrap around me as I moved and straddled his waist.

‘’I love you’’ I whispered against his lips, the words sounding right coming off my lips before I could stop them, pulling away I glanced at him as he stared back, a soft blush crept up on to my neck and slowly spread to my cheek as I looked at him.  
‘’I love you too Tommy Joe’’ He whispered back to me and I smiled brightly at him before moving closer to him and pressed my lips back against his again, I had finally got the guy I wanted, I still knew that a lot of questions was going to be thrown at me once I went back home but I didn’t mind anymore since I had Adam there by my side.

When I pulled away from him I breathed out and curled back against his chest and brought my legs up a little as he wrapped his arms around my body tightly,  
‘’Your so much like a cat Tommy’’ he laughed out to me and I smacked his chest softly with a grin as I turned my eyes back to the TV again. The feeling of Adam’s body under mine, his breath on the back of my neck warmed me through out my body. It wasn’t long before I felt his soft lips against my shoulder before they moved up against my neck and he started to lightly suck on the skin just behind my ear and I laughed softly before I shifted over his lap and looked up at him.  
‘’Stop’’ I tell him with a small smirk before I laid back against him again with a smile on my lips as his arms came to wrap around my chest.

‘’Whoa, am I dreaming or is this actually happening?’’ Sophie’s voice rang out and both I and Adam jumped to look up at her at the doorway between the kitchen and living room and I laughed slightly.  
‘’Adam, meet Sophie…Sophie… Adam’’ I told them both before I started to get up and I picked the cups up off the table and started to walk towards her with a smile, kissing her cheek I smiled and walked around her and in to the kitchen where I put the cups in to the sink.

‘’Hey’’ I turned around as I jumped and saw Kane stood in the doorway fully dressed, his hands pushed in to his pockets deeply,  
‘’Hi’’ I replied to him as I pushed the cups in to the bowl and turned back and walked towards the table and closer to him, I carefully watched his face and I knew that something was up. ‘’Kane?’’ I asked him softly and he sighed before looking up at me.  
‘’Can we spend the day together?’’ He asked and I nodded slightly, ‘’Just the two of us alone?’’ He asked and I raised an eyebrow slightly.  
‘’Yeah sure, let me just go get dressed’’ I told him and he smiled a little before walking away again and I stood there confused slightly before Adam walked in and over to me, his warm arms wrapping around my body as he pulled me closer to him.  
‘’Make sure you and Kane have fun today’’ He told me and I looked up at him confused at how he knew about us spending the day together and he laughed softly, ‘’He asked if he could steal you for the day’’ He told me and I let a soft ‘oh’ sound out before he shook his head and lent down kissing me softly, his hand creeping up in to the back of my hair as I gripped the loops of his jeans before I ran my hands up his bare chest slowly until I wrapped my arms around his neck.

 _‘’I will see you later’’ Tommy called out to me before he walked out the door, only to reappear seconds later as he ran over and planted his lips against mine with a smile, ‘’I forgot to tell you that I love you’’ He whispered to me and I laughed softly before nodding.  
‘’I know you do’’ I whispered back before kissing him back again and watched as he went running back out and then the sound of the front door slamming shut a second later, shaking my head slightly, I grinned and looked back down at the magazine which was in my hands, turning a little I lent against the arm of the couch and stretched my legs out along the seats before I heard a crash coming from one of the rooms, jumping up I wondered around until I found Sophie knelt on the ground and picking up broken glass.  
‘’Is everything okay?’’ I asked her as she jumped and dropped the glass again as her eyes landed on mine, a blush on her cheeks as she laughed softly and nodded.  
‘’Yeah, just stupidly knocked a picture frame over while I was tiding’’ She told me and I nodded slightly before walking over and crouched down and started to help pick the glass up,  
‘’Have you got a brush thing?’’ I asked her and she nodded again before carefully handing me the glass she had hold of and walked out the room, reaching over, I grabbed her waste bin and put the glass inside before starting to pick up the smaller bits before she came back in with a brush and pan.  
‘’Thanks’’ I told her softly as I started to brush up the little bits until it was all cleared up again._

 _‘’So what’s going on between with Tommy Joe and you Adam?’’  Sophie asked me as I stood up and brushed my knees off and I smirked a little at her before I walked over to her bed and sat down on it before I scooted over so she could sit on the bed next to me as I stretched out. ‘’Well…?’’ She asked and I laughed before glancing at her.  
‘’There’s nothing to really say about us’’ I asked her with a shrug and a grin before she pushed me, laughing I shook my head slightly and nodded towards her laptop.  ‘’Let me explore your music and I will tell you everything you want to know’’ I told her with a slight roll of my eyes as she grabbed her laptop and came and sat on the bed next to me once she came back over and placed it on my lap gently._

‘’So what did you have in mind for today?’’ I asked Kane, a few minutes after as we walked down the street in silence, my eyes glancing over to watch him before I turned back again and pushed my hands in to Adam’s jacket pockets.  
‘’Don’t know really, just wanted to spend some time with you’’ He shrugged out to me quietly and I stopped before grabbing his arm to pull him around and face me.  
‘’Look Kane, I can tell there’s something on your mind, so just talk to me okay?’’ I asked him as his eyes met mine slowly before sighing and nodded.  
‘’Come on let’s go do some shopping and cheer you up’’ I tell him as I grabbed on to his arm again and started to drag him towards the street which led in to the main town.

A few hours later we were both sat at a table outside of a coffee shop just watching people rushing by, carrying on their day without a care to others around them when I turned my attention back to Kane again who had his eyes stuck on his cup of coffee which was wrapped up in his hands.  
‘’Okay, spill everything which is on your mind’’ I told him and he glanced up at me before back down  to again with a sigh,  
‘’I just don’t want you to leave’’ He whispered out to me and I looked at him softly before sighing and grinned a little,  
‘’Kane, im not going to forget you, if that’s what your worried about when we go back home again, im going to make sure that we Skype at least every other day and im going to send you tickets to any gigs’’ I tell him with a grin which brought a small one to his own lips.  
‘’You promise?’’ He asked and I nodded before holding my pinky finger up.  
‘’I promise’’ I tell him as he laughed and hooked his finger through mine before letting go again.

‘’Its nice seeing you happy again’’ He told me and I looked up confused slightly to what he meant before he laughed at me,  
‘’You and Adam, before you didn’t even want to say his name, Im just glad that you have gotten everything sorted out and that your together, he was a fool to take so long of noticing you’’ Kane said and I blushed a little with a grin. ‘’ I mean, anyone who went to the gigs could see the way you look at each other and the small grins you have once he kissed you were pretty out in the open’’ He teased and I laughed before slapping his arm playfully.  
‘’Well the tour takes a lot out of you when you are near the end of it, I mean, the constant moving around and packing as soon as you have finished the set, you get a few minutes to greet the fans while everything is packed on to the buses and then we are ushered on and on the way to the next city or where ever we play next.’’ I tell him with a sigh as I sat back and looked around the street again, ‘’I mean, depending where we play, we sometimes get the chance to stay in a hotel which believe me is like heaven after being stuck on a tour bus for weeks or days with everyone else, its not that big but we some how manage’’ I laughed as Kane nodded and finished his drink off.  
‘’It sounds nice, touring I mean, just getting to go places and have fun’’ Kan paused slightly before grinning, ‘’I hope that our band can actually make it one day and have the chance to tour, it would be amazing’’

Half and hour later, we were walking back to the flat again with bags in hands and laughing together, before we paused outside the door,  
‘’Hey, everything which has gone on between us…you…um… you don’t regret do you?’’ Kane asked me before he pulled his keys out and I looked at him with a smile before shaking my head.  
‘’Not at all Kane, what we had was something, but we both knew it wouldn’t work out and a friendship would be better’’ I tell him with a smile as I lent forward and kissed his cheek softly before he nodded and unlocked the door before pushing it open where we stopped as we heard a scream, hurrying inside, I dropped the bags in the hall way before moving towards Sophie’s room to see her and Adam stood on the bed with a shocked and scared look on their faces before they looked over towards the door to see both me and Kane stood there.

‘’Do I even want to know?’’ I asked looked at Adam and he grinned a little before slowly moving towards the end of the bed where he looked around the floor before jumping down and quickly walked over and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek.  
‘’Spider, Sophie screamed and made me jump and yeah’’ He laughed out before I shook my head and looked over at Kane who was trying to hold his laughter back before he walked in to the room and started to look under the bed.

Taking Adam’s hand I grabbed the bags again before softly pulling him towards my room again and inside before I let go and pushed the door shut, placing the bags down I turned around and walked over to him with a smile before I reached out and let my hands fold around the fabric of his shirt as I pulled him closer.  
‘’Missed you’’ I murmured out to him as I lent against his body, his warm arms moving around my shoulders softly before slipping down my back and held me tightly around my waist.  
‘’Missed you too baby’’ he whispered back to me before dipping his head and captured my lips in his softly.  
‘’Mhmm, I should go out more often if I get kisses like that when I return’’ I whispered out against his lips as Adam pulled back slightly with a grin, the kiss had been slow but heated, small touches of tongue’s running over lips and teasing softly before we had parted.  
‘’I bet you would and all’’ Adam chuckled and I winked a little before pecking his lips again and pulled away from him fully, turning around I grabbed the bags and pulled them over to the desk before I turned back to the bed and collapsed on to it backwards before I turned my head and looked towards Adam, slowly biting my lip a little I smiled at him before he walked over and moved behind me and I moved so I was sat up before I rested back against his lap and chest, his fingers running softly through my hair.

‘’Sutan rang while you were out’’ Adam started quietly, his fingers still softly running through my hair and carefully untangling any knots he came upon as I felt his chest rise and fall softly under me with every breath he took.  
‘’What did you tell him?’’ I asked, a thumb making its way to my mouth where I started to slightly chew on my nail in thoughts about what we were going to tell the band.  
‘’Not much, just how I was and he asked about you and if I had found you, which I told him I did and we were just talking things through but I didn’t go in to any detail about anything, just told him that you needed a break’’  
‘’that’s good’’  
‘’We don’t have to tell anyone about us baby if you don’t want to’’ Adams voice was soft and I couldn’t help but smile and turned to look at him softly.  
‘’I would like that, just for us to know for a while before telling anyone’’ I told him back and he smiled before ducking down and stealing another kiss from my lips.


	15. Homeward bound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plane seats I was trying to describe  
>  http://apple.copydesk.org/uploads/2010/11/400x350x101105AfricaBusinessClassSeats.jpg.pagespeed.ic.59pL6gGdtX.jpg

_Just laying there with Tommy in my arms brought a smile to my lips as I stroked my fingers through his hair gently, just watching him sleep, he always looked so peaceful like nothing ever bothered him when he was sleeping, he was just so perfect._

 _‘’Hey Adam’’ I heard a voice whisper from the door and I slowly tore my eyes from my sleeping beauty and looked up to see Kane peering in to the room through a slightly opened door,  
‘’Hey’’ I replied to him before shifting a little and glancing back down at Tommy as he stirred but didn’t wake.  
‘’Is there anything I can get you?’’  
‘’No, your okay, I will be out in a bit’’ I told him softly with a smile which he shyly gave back before he nodded and shut the door silently behind him again, leaving the room to go back to the silence it was in before hand, just mine and Tommy’s breathing. Carefully moving out from under him, I pulled the covers over his waist before I crouched down and kissed his forehead softly with a smile before straightening up again and walked out the room and towards the kitchen where I could hear soft voices talking._

 _‘’Great, you can help me with cooking dinner tonight’’ Sophie quickly said as soon as I stepped in to the doorway, her hand reaching out as she stepped forward and dragged me closer to the sides and towards where there was some food on the counter. ‘’Start by peeling those and then chop these and then stir them in to that’’ She started to tell me and I chuckled softly before nodding to her and started to peel some of the potatoes she had pointed to and chopped them up a little before I moved on to the next thing until I was finished and wiping my hands on the cloth and turned around to face the other two._

 _‘’Its really kind for what you have done for Tommy, I mean, you didn’t have to do anything like this’’ I told them both softly and they looked at me before each other with a smile.  
‘’it’s the only thing I thought of when I saw him staring at the different leaflet for hotels and I just asked him before I could stop myself’’ Kane told me and I smiled at him and nodded.  
‘’Thank you, Tommy was lucky to meet someone like you on the plane’’ I grinned at him, watching as he blushed and looked at the ground.  
‘’Well yeah, I only approached him as a fan ‘’ He admitted while turning even redder which I didn’t think he could do and I laughed softly._

 _‘’Look, I know that we had to cancel some of the shows because of Tommy leaving but we are meant to be starting the second leg of the tour in a about two weeks and I can always get you both some tickets and backstage passes to come along and im sure I can get my manager to sort out accommodation and flights back and home again’’ I suggested to them both which caused them to smile and nodded.  
‘’That sounds great Adam, thank you so much’’ Sophie beamed out to me before she walked over and hugged me tightly._

 _Helping to finish dinner off, we all sat in the living room watching random tv shows for a while before I moved and walked back to Tommy’s room and woke him up for dinner which was ate in a soft silence, words spoken here and there every so often with a joke in between, like a group of friends would normally do before I offered to wash up._

 _Putting the last dish on the draining board, I tilted my neck to the side a little and cracked it before drying my hands off and stretched a little before arms circled around my waist and I turned a little and wrapped my arm around Tommy’s shoulder as my other hand cupped his cheek softly with a smile.  
‘’Hey’’ I whispered to him with a smile as I stroked my thumb over his cheek bone lightly before he hugged in to me tightly.  
‘’I love you’’ He murmured out to me and I couldn’t help but grin and wrap my arms around him tightly and hold him to me as I lent back against the counter and kissed the top of his head.  
‘’I love you too Tommy’’ I tell him back before he pulled away a little and just stood staring at me before I laughed softly and trailed my hands down his sides softly with a soft sigh before I returned my eyes to his again and he nodded a little before sighing._

 _‘’I guess we should start looking at flights home again’’ He whispered to me and I nodded softly to him before I reached up and tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear again.  
‘’We have about a week and half to do anything you want before the second leg of the tour starts’’ I whispered to him and he nodded again before leaning against my chest gently.  
‘’I know, but the sooner we get home, the sooner we can sort things out and get questions and all that out the way’’ He mumbled out to me against my chest and I smiled softly and hugged him tighter to me before I let him go and gently pushed him back up a little with a smile. _

_‘’You go and have a look at some flights, Im going to grab a shower and than grab some sleep’’ I told him softly with a smile before he nodded and started to walk out the kitchen before pausing at the door way with a hand on the frame before he turned back to me.  
‘’Thanks Adam’’ He told me and I smiled at him before tilting my head slightly.  
‘’For what’’ I asked lightly.  
‘’For not giving up on me when you could’ve so many times’’ Tommy told me and I smiled at him before walking over and cupped his cheeks in my hands softly before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.  
‘’I would never give up on you Tommy, you mean too much to me’’ I whispered to him before he nodded with a smile and walked down the hall towards the living room and I turned towards the bathroom and slipped inside._

I couldn’t help but smile at the warm feeling which moved through my body when Adam had told me that I mattered to him and that he wouldn’t give up on my. Settling down on the couch beside Sophie as she watched TV before my fingertips reached out and gently nudged her elbow.  
‘’Hey can I borrow your laptop?’’ I asked her quietly and she smiled at me before nodding and pulled it off her lap and handed it to me, smiling at her I crossed my legs under me before pulling up a new internet page and started to type in to the search for flights leaving from Heathrow, heading back home to the states.

Frowning a little, I chewed on my lower lip as my eyes searched over the flights trying to find the cheapest and fastest ones so we wouldn’t have to be in the air for long, I still truly hated flying and nothing was ever going to change that for a single reason.  Hovering the mouse over a link I glanced up towards the tv before back to the screen again as I clicked it and some more flights came up, checking through them slightly I smiled and stood up, placing the laptop down in my seat I walked towards the bathroom and paused outside listening but couldn’t hear anything.  
‘’Adam, are you in there?’’ I called out as I softly knocked my knuckles against the wood before slowly pushing the door open to revel an empty room, sighing a little I turned and walked down to my room and pushed the door open quietly to see him laid out on his back, biting my lip I glanced back towards the hall before I walked over and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed as my eyes ran over his half naked form.

I could see little strands of his hair still sticking to his skin from where they were still damp a little and drying slowly with the air around it before I let my eyes trace down over his soft facial features slowly before moving down over his body until they reached his boxer clad hips.  
‘’Your gawking’’ Came a rough voice and my eyes instantly snapped back up to Adam’s face where he was slowly rubbing at his eyes before he sat up on his elbows a little and smiled towards me, my cheeks warm with a blush spreading across them quickly as I thought about how hot he sounded when he had just woken up from a nap.  
‘’Sorry’’ I whispered to him as I moved up and settled a soft kiss against his lips before pulling away again.  
Big hands circled around my small hips, pulling me in to a warm lap before Adam’s lips softly latched on to the skin just above my collar bone, pulling a low groan from the back of my throat as I carved a hand through his soft black locks before resting my palm against the back of his neck lightly.

‘’I…uh…I found some flights’’ I whispered out to him with wide eyes before they slowly closed as he started to lightly nibble on the skin before he trailed his lips up my neck slowly. ‘’Adam’’ I breathed out to him before harshly biting down on my lower lip to stop another groan from leaving my lips as he bit down on my neck hard and turned us over so he had me pinned under his body. Throwing my head back in to the pillows slightly as soft lips continued to suck over my neck before slowly moving down to my chest I breathed out deeply and glanced towards the bedroom door to see that it was still open from when I had walked in.  
‘’Adam…baby’’ I breathed out arching up in to his touch a little as a thumb draw soft circles over my hip bone and through the pants I was wearing before lips came up to my ear and nipped slightly, a shiver ran through my body as I trailed light finger tips around his neck and to his cheeks as I turned and pressed my lips against his deeply.

Pulling away slowly I looked up in to his eyes and smiled softly as he returned it and lent down, softly pressing his lips back against mine again before moving and resting on the bed beside me, his arms circling around my small frame and pulled me closer to his warmth,  
‘’Sorry you were saying?’’ He whispered to me with a soft chuckle and I grinned a little before snuggling closer to him and breathing out deeply.  
‘’I found some flights back home again, they aren’t first class or anything but it should be alright for us, im sure no one will bother us anyway’’ I tumbled out to him with a smile as I turned to look up at him.  
‘’When are they?’’ His voce was gently as he searched over my face before falling back on to my eyes again, his arms tightening around my waist before he bowed and rested his head against my shoulder lightly. I breathed out deeply a little and lifted my hand and started to softly play with strands of his hair before I rested it against his shoulders lightly.  
‘’They are in four days time.’’ I told him softly and he nodded a little before looking up at me with a smile.

It wasn’t until we were all stood outside of the airport saying our goodbyes that I realized for the first time of how quickly the past four days had past between us and our last hang outs, Sophie was already tearing up as she pulled Adam in to a massive hug and I turned to Kane with a smile before I tugged him closer by his sleeve and pulled him in to a crushing hug.  
‘’Gonna miss you buddy’’ He muttered softly in to my ear as I hugged him a little tighter again and breathed out,  
‘’I know, going to miss you too, but I promise every other day we are Skyping okay’’ I told him with a knowing look before he laughed and nodded.  
‘’Promise’’ He told me with a grin before he turned to Adam and Sophie moved over to me.

‘’Im actually going to miss having you round the place’’ Sophie told me and I laughed slightly and wiped my tears away thank full for Adam having talked me out of wearing make up today.  
‘’I mean, its going to be quiet without you and Kane fighting with each other to watch something on tv or just play fighting or your snoring half way through the day on some days’’ I blushed slightly as she spoke and rubbed the back of my neck before she laughed and pulled me in to another hug.  
‘’Yeah, Im going to miss your cooking’’ I tell her with a small smirk as she gasped and pulled away, laughing I shook my head to show her that I was only messing around before I turned to see Adam walking towards another guy, who I recognized as the guy Adam was staying with when he came to London and as the guy who walked in on us when we were in the kitchen.

Watching as the spoke a little I turned back to the others and smiled at him softly again,  
‘’Thank you for everything you have done for me, both of you, I owe you so, so much’’ I tell them and Kane shook his head before grabbing my hand softly and linked out fingers together before doing the same with Sophie as she grabbed my hand before he pulled them up and touched them against each of our hearts,  
‘’All you owe us is your friendship and love which is inside here’’ He motioned and I smiled at him weakly before laughing a little and ducked my head down to wipe my cheek across my shoulder the best I could.  
‘’Damn it Kane, your not meant to make me cry anymore than I have already’’ I laughed out as he blushed a little and I shook my head before pulling them both in to another hug before I heard Adams voice from behind us and I let them go slowly before turning where he smiled at me and picked his bags up.  
‘’Its time to go, we are boarding any moment now’’ Adam said quietly and I nodded a little before turning back to the pair.

‘’One last hug…for the road’’ I asked before they laughed and pulled me in to a crushing hug between them again, more tears filling my eyes as Sophie kissed my cheek.  
‘’Stay safe Tommy’’ She whispered to me and I nodded before she turned to look at Adam, ‘’and you take care of him if not I will come and find you’’ She warned and he chuckled softly.  
‘’Tommy’’ Kane’s voice seemed low and I looked at him before he took my hand and pulled me away a little from the other two before he smiled sadly at me,  
‘’Its only goodbye Kane, its not forever’’ I whispered to him as I brushed a tear away from his cheek with a smile before he pulled me in to a hug, his arms wrapping under my arms and over my shoulders a little as I hugged him tightly and buried my face in to his neck which I lightly kissed before pulling away.  
‘’You look after yourself and keep playing gigs because you are amazing Kane, don’t let anyone put your talent down okay’’ I told him and he nodded as he sniffed a little and smiled at me, smiling back I lent in and kissed his cheek softly before messing his hair up, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he pushed me away and back towards Sophie and Adam.  
‘’Are you ready to go baby?’’ He asked and I nodded and took a deep breath before grabbing my bag and pulled it up over my shoulder before grabbing my other and said a finale good bye to our friends before out footsteps lead us away from them and in to the airport where we quickly checked our bags in and made our way to the terminal.

As we sat on the cold seats waiting for our plane to board I kept getting an itch to reach across and grab Adam’s hands and just move them out his lap so I could place myself there instead and lean against his chest while we waited but I knew we couldn’t if we wanted to keep everything quiet for a while.  Breathing out deeply I tucked my hair behind my ear a little and stared down at floor and at my tattered converses instead of boots or creepers to be more comfortable on the flight. Slowly I lent back against the seat and slouched a little before letting my eyes close as I listened to all the sounds around us, my heartbeat in my ear was the loudest of them all as I felt a warm hand touch against my wrist softly before my eyes shot open to look at Adam who was standing.

‘’Come on, you can sleep on the plane if you want’’ He told me and I nodded before he let my arm go, the warmth fading quickly as I reached down and grabbed my carry on and followed him to the line before handing over my boarding pass. Walking down the small lane to the plane I could feel my heart pick up speed with every step closer to the plane before we reached it and was shown to our seats which for low costs were pretty private still with plenty of foot space and the seats facing each other, I guess the airline was a good choice when I had found it.   
Settling myself in to the seat next to the window, leaving the aisle one for Adam, I reached up and placed my bag in the over head before sitting down and grasped at the seat buckle and quickly tightened it around my waist as I sat back in the comfy seat and took a few deep breaths, hearing a soft chuckle I looked across and to the side a little to look at Adam as he settled himself back and clipped himself in, a dorky smile on his lips as he looked at me, for a moment, everything seemed to stop and it was just us as I smiled back at him before someone’s voice coughed through and brought me back to reality as a girl came up and asked for an autograph and photo from Adam already.

A soft sigh escaped my lips and caught the girl looking up and towards me before I saw Adam’s hand reach up and gently touch her arm before shaking his head out the corner of my eye as I looked out the small window and at the grayish sky and dark tarmac of the ground.  
‘’Are you okay Tommy?’’ I turned back to look at Adam with a soft smile before I nodded,  
‘’Just…just don’t like flying and I kinder Miss Kane and Sophie already’’ I tell him honestly and he nodded with a small smile of understandment.  
‘’It will be alright baby, be home before you know it and we can curl up in bed together if you want, or we can sit on the couch and eat ice cream, what ever you want’’ His voice was low and body turned towards me more so I was the only one who could hear and see the soft touch against my hand before I smiled and nodded.  
‘’That sounds amazing’’ I whispered back to him before he let my hand go and sat back as the stewed started to go through the safety drills for the flight. But I knew that this was going to be 11 hours of pure high flying hell.


	16. United states of Home.

_Waking up I stretched a little in my seat and glanced around the cabin to see most people despite it still being early and quite bright, leaning back I unbuckled my own seat belt from where it was still done up from when I had quickly fallen asleep after take off which according to the clock was only about an hour and half ago. Turning softly I glanced over at Tommy and felt my breath hitch in my throat slightly as I let my eyes wonder over him. Everything was beautiful._

_The window shutter had been drawn down half way but what light still shone through illuminated half of Tommy’s face while basking the other half in a soft shadow, his skin looked almost china like in the sun light as he slept, eyes shut gently and tilted slightly against the side of his seat and the wall of the plane. There was a few dark circles under his eyes to show a few restless nights but you could hardly see them if you weren’t looking for the, looking around I softly lent forward and reached up to brush a strand of hair out his face and lightly tuck it behind his ear with the rest of his hair as he stirred a little and turned further in to the seat and turned his back against the window before he pulled the small airline blanket over him more and settled down again, his breathing evened out to a soft purr like noise as I rested against the small wall separating our seats and just watched him with a smile before I turned and carefully got out my seat and walked towards the bathrooms._

_Pushing the small door open, I stepped inside the small room before sliding the lock in to place again as I breathed out deeply and turned to look towards the mirror in there and ran my hand through my hair slightly as I sighed and then slowly smiled at my reflection. ‘ you have him Adam, you have your baby in your arms and he’s yours and no one else’s, no one can touch him like you can’ I thought to myself before I grinned and shook my head a little and turned away to start undoing my belt before slowly pushing my zipper down as I moved closer to the toilet._

_Five minutes later I was lowering myself back down in to my seat again and pulled the covers up over my lap as I laid back and let my eyes move back to my sleeping beauty in the seat beside me, watching him I couldn’t help but smile again.  
‘’Mr. Lambert is everything to your liking on this flight today?’’ I turned and looked up at the stewardess as she crouched near me and I smiled before nodding once which caused her to smile brightly. ‘’Is there anything I can get you?’’ I paused slightly before glancing towards Tommy before back to her again.   
‘’Can I get two soda’s and maybe a menu?’’ I asked and she smiled before nodding and walked away. Watching her walk away I turned my attention back to watching Tommy again and just watched how he looked so peaceful when he slept. Sighing deeply I lent my head back against the seat and looked towards the small screen in front of me to see some in flight movie playing to itself before I turned away and pulled my phone out my pocket and turned it on to air plane mode before I started to check twitter._

_‘’Mr. Lambert’’ Came a voice from above me and I looked up to see the same stewardess net to my seat again with the sodas and a menu,  
‘’Thank you’’ I tell her as I took them from her and placed them down on the little table before taking the menu.  
‘’Just come up when your ready to order anything’’ She tells me quickly and I smiled before nodding as she left, I turned back and started to look through the menu, most was some sort of fatty food and I sighed a little before placing the menu on the table and picked up one of the cans and opened it quietly before raising it to my lips and took a long sip from it, breathing out at the coldness I put the can back down again before leaning back and just stared across at Tommy before out the window._

_‘’Tommy, baby wake up’’ I whispered out to him as I reached over and gently shook his shoulder a little as I rubbed my eyes with my other hand, slowly he started to stir before his brown eyes slowly flickered open and he stared in to mine with a soft smile coating his lips before he blinked a few times and looked around as if he was remembering where he was.  
Sitting back in my seat, I glanced around before back to him again with a smile as I picked my can up and finished my drink.  
‘’How long have I’ve been asleep?’’ Tommy asked me, his voice rough from his nap.   
‘’We have about four hours before we land and you fell asleep pretty much after take off, so most of the flight so far’’ I tell him softly and he nodded as he moved around and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Here, drink something’’ I tell him as I pushed the other soda towards him, as he took it from my hand I smiled as his fingertips brushed over mine and sat back again, ‘’There’s also a menu there if your hungry.’’ I tell him._

_‘’Awesome, I feel like I haven’t eating in weeks’’ He mutters out as he picked the menu up and I laughed softly before I turned my body a little in my seat and rested against the back just watching him as his eyes grew wide at the different things they had to eat, rolling my eyes slightly I smiled before settling back and let my eyes close where I started to quickly fall asleep again._

_I just couldn’t wait till we were back on American soil and back in my own home so I could sleep in my own bed again. I would gratefully give up sex to just sleep in my own bed again._

I looked over at Adam, going to say something but I couldn’t help but laugh as I saw him with his head pressed in to the side of the seat, eyes closed and lips lightly parted as he slept, I felt like leaning over to press a kiss against his lips but I knew I couldn’t in case people were watching, shaking my head a little I ordered some pancakes before sitting back and stretched in the seat a little, the blanket wrapped around my waist and over my legs tightly keeping them warm as I picked my phone up and turned it on and signed in to twitter for the first time in a while, a thought coming to mind and I smiled.

_@KaneGranger Thanks for everything ;) gratefully needed it._

Sending the tweet, I started to look through my @ mentions to see a lot of worried ones from fans and friends and I laughed slightly seeing that Adam had replied to a few of them for me, making up some kind of an excuse before I shifted and lent against the side of the seat and aimed my phone at Adam before clicking a picture. Smirking a little I attached it to twitter.

_@AdamLambert who knew sleeping like that would be comfortable on a plane ;)_

Sending the tweet I smirked a little knowing that it would blow Adam’s twitter feed up and cause him hell when he signed in next. Before I knew it I had a small tray of pancakes in front of me and I was just about to start eating when Adam stirred and his eyes slowly blinked open and looked across to me with a smile, he really did look adorable when he had just woken up from a nap.  
‘’Hey’’ he whispered out to me as he reached up and rubbed his eyes a little which were clear of makeup for once before he pulled his jacket closer and pulled the zip up more and looked back towards me.  
‘’Hi’’ I told him back as I popped some food in to my mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing and looked back over at him with a smile before I glanced back down at my plate again and picked my soda up.

_‘Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we will be arriving at LAX airport within an hour and half, I hope the flight has been pleasant for you all and we may experience some tuberlance as we come in to land as weather is not its best.’_

I looked up at Adam quickly with a panicked look before he reached over and patted my arm gently,   
‘’don’t worry about it Tommy, nothing bad is going to happen okay’’ He told me and I nodded a little, watching as he turned away and glanced around us, I frowned a little before he turned back and lent closer again with a smile as he lent towards my ear, ‘’I love you’’ he whispered in to it, his lips brushing over the metal hoops which lined them and a soft blush crossing over my cheeks, it still felt strange to hear him say those three words and mean it with all his heart after so long of saying it as a friend and hiding his feelings.

Smiling at him I nodded before laughing slightly as I remembered Twitter, covering my mouth I glanced at Adam whose eye brow was raised and I shrugged before going back eating again and quickly finished.

By the time the stewardess had come around for any rubbish and took the tray, I laid back again and re buckled my seatbelt as I felt the plane shake suddenly, my hands gripping the arm rests as I breathed out deeply.   
‘’Adam, someone will see’’ I whispered to him quickly as I felt him reach other and link his fingers through mine on the arm rest,   
‘’so what, people’s seen me holding your hand before and comforting you on a plane before, so why not now?’’ he asked and I smiled a little before relaxing in to his touch.   
‘’So I was thinking, we have some time before the next gig on the next part of the tour, that’s if your ready to come back and work yet, I don’t want to push you baby’’ he asked me quietly and I nodded a little with a smile.  
‘’I wanna come back, I miss my bass’’ I grumbled out to him with a small blush before another shake of the plane caused me to grip Adam’s hand tighter again.   
‘’Good, and also, I was thinking you could come back to mine when we land before we see anyone else and get bombarded by questions to why you disappeared to England.’’ Adam told me with a small smirk as I blushed deeply and hid behind my hair a little. ‘’We don’t have to wait for a car either, mine is still parked in the long term stay car park at the airport’’ Adam whispered with a grin and I laughed softly and nodded as I lent my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

 ‘’I have no idea how you can fly all the time, even if it is only to another state, I cant get used to it’’ I muttered out to him as another span of tuberlance shook the plane, ‘’And trust LA to get bad weather on the day we decide to return’’ I muttered out mainly to myself but it got a soft laugh from Adam as his thumb stroked over the back of my hand, my eyes briefly watching it before I looked up at him with a smile.

~

I could feel the shivers running down my spine already as I slipped my glasses on over my eyes and pulled my hood up over my head a little as Adam done the same, our feet leading us towards the baggage claim where we waited for our bags to drop down, about five minutes passed before I grabbed my worn bags and laid them at my feet as we waited for Adam’s which came down five minutes later.

‘’I just want a nice cup of coffee and a hot shower before sleeping for the rest of the day’’ I yawned out to Adam where we were alone a little as we walked through the airport,   
‘’Well I hope you don’t plan on sleep all day babe’’ Adam told me with a small wink as I laughed, turning the corner together as we left arrivals, we were greeted with a few papparazies taking photos almost instantly as they saw Adam, my own head down slightly and hair covering my face although my sunglasses and hood done that.

_‘’Adam! This way, how was England?’’  
‘’Tommy Joe, you were seen kissing a male, any comments on that’’  
‘’is it true that your both together and this was all planned’’  
‘’Guys, this way’’_

Voices rang out from them and I rolled my eyes slightly as we walked towards the entrance and exit of the air port, pausing I put my bag down and shifted my other on my shoulder slightly as I pulled my phone out and turned it on again as Adam went to get his keys. Seeing him come back I smiled at him before slipping my phone back in to my pocket again and picked my bag up as we walked out in to the rain before moving towards the car park where he had parked, all the time being followed.    
‘’Oh how I miss England’’ I muttered towards Adam quietly as we put our bags in the back of his car before walking around and climbed inside and out the rain.

Five minutes later we were pulling out, flashes still going off until Adam pulled out the car park and on to the street where he started driving towards the high way, a loud sigh escaping my lips as I pushed my hood back and pulled my glasses off before shaking my hair out which caused him to laugh before he reached over with a hand and laid it on my leg gently, squeezing it. Smiling at him freely, I moved my hand over his and slipped my fingers between his before squeezing his hand tightly and sat back as he drove.

‘’I love you Tommy’’ Adams words came through and I turned my head to look towards him with a stupid grin,   
‘’I love you too Adam’’ I whispered back, it felt good to be able to say it out loud and not be over heard.

_The drive back to my apartment was quiet but it wasn’t awkward at all, my hand stayed on Tommy’s leg most of the drive apart from times I needed to use it and when we came to stop in places which might be seen.  
‘’Ahh my home, how I’ve missed my bed’’ I cried out before laughing a little as I pulled up in to the drive way,   
‘’Your so childish, you know that right don’t you?’’ Tommy_ _asked me and I laughed slightly as I pulled up closer and cut the engine out.  
‘’I know but that’s why you love me’’ He winked at me and I grinned before we started to get out, I wanted to lean across and press my lips against his tightly and tangle my hands in to his hair but I knew that there was a chance that we could get photographed as it had happened before.  
‘’Well, I do question it some days’’ He shrugged out to me and I laughed as I shut the car door and thought for a moment,   
‘’Just leave the bags in the car, they can be sorted out later’’ I told Tommy before jogging to the front door to get out of the rain which was slowly slipping down the back of my neck and under the collar of my top before sliding down my spine where I shivered.   
‘’Hurry up slow coach, its cold and its wet out here and I don’t like it’’ Tommy started and I laughed before starting to move slower, ignoring the small groan coming from his lips before he laughed and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
 ‘’Well you haven’t checked twitter yet’’ He told me and I widened my eyes slightly before I quickly unlocked the door and headed inside as I pulled my phone out my pocket and started to turn it on, glancing up I saw Tommy kick his shoes off before pulling his damp jacket off and hanged it up before trudging in to the hall way before I turned my eyes back to my phone screen as Twitter loaded,   
‘’Shit, what have you done Tommy?’’ I grumbled to myself as I went down my feed until I came across a tweet from Tommy with a photo attached, opening it I gasped a little and heard laughter come from the other room.  
‘’Oh baby, you are so dead’’ I called out as I dropped my phone down and kicked my shoes off before tugging my jacket off and moved towards the hallway to see him stood near the stairs with a grin.  
‘’What’s wrong darling?’’ he asked innocently and I smirked before I started to walk towards him, each step I took closer, he took away before he turned and ran up the stairs, laughing I started to chase him before I wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him up before dumping him on to my bed and I collapsed over him a little, my hands pressed down either side of his head before I lowered my body down against his and let my lips finally press against his again._

_‘’Adam’’ Tommy groaned against my lips slightly before he pushed against my chest and I reluctantly pulled away and looked down at him, ‘’Your crushing me’’ He muttered out and I glanced down  
‘’Sorry’’ I whispered out to him, before blushing and moved a little off him before wrapping my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to my side as I nuzzled my nose in to the side of his and looked up in to his eyes with a smile.   
‘’I like being able to do this’’ I whispered, my fingers trailing over his back and side lightly.   
‘’Me too, I just like being able to touch you now and not have to worry about holding myself back and trying to act normal when ever you walk in to a room when we were alone’’ He whispered back to me and I smiled again before lightly brushing my lips over his again, his hands sliding up my chest before wrapping around my neck and hands wound in to my hair as I held him close to me._

_As we lay together, our kiss was slow and innocent as Tommy’s hands played the strands of my hair on the back of my neck, my own lazily stroking along the small strip of skin at his lower back which had appeared when he shifted closer to me and pushed his leg between my knees.  
Pulling away, I stared down at him softly as I brought one of my hands up to his cheek and softly stroked my thumb over it as his eyes slowly opened and looked in to mine, doll brown eyes filled my vision and mind as I softly smiled at him.    
‘’Im sorry for waiting so long’’ He whispered to me and I laughed lightly as I brushed my lips over his again lightly.   
‘’No Tommy’’ I whispered to him as I brushed my thumb over his cheek again before rolling him back a little and let myself lay half over his body, a smile on his lips as his hands came up to rest on my shoulders before sliding down on to my chest as he bit his lip softly and looked back up at me again.  
‘’I should’ve made you sit down and talk to me the moment I noticed something was wrong, I should’ve stopped you from walking out that hotel room ‘’ I whispered to him as he blushed a little and nodded to me. ‘’But now, I don’t want to talk about that anymore, we have each other now and nothing else matters to me’’ I tell him with a grin before leaning down and pressed my lips against his jaw before slowly sliding them down towards his neck._

_‘’Ad…Adam’’ Tommy breathed out to me as I softly trailed my tongue over his pulse and ran my hand down his side before curling under his body as I held him close to me again before I looked back up to his eyes.  
‘’What’s a matter baby?’’ I asked softly, my thumb stroking lightly over his bare skin on his side.   
‘’I…Uh, I love you’’ He whispered to me and I smiled at him before nodding to him.   
‘’I know’’ I whispered as I nudged my nose against his again with a soft laugh as he smiled with a blush and I pulled him closer to me again before pressing my lips back to his softly before a loud ring came from downstairs and I groaned a little.  
‘’Go answer’’ Tommy muttered out against my lips as I frowned a little and looked down at him as I pulled away, ‘’Go, before I denial you any more kisses’’ He grinned and I groaned again before untangling myself from his body and stood up before walking towards the bedroom door and jogged back downstairs where I grabbed my phone off the couch and started to walk back towards my room again._

_‘’Mhmm hello’’ I asked out in to the phone as I yawned a little and walked in to my room to see Tommy laid further up my bed and under the covers. Biting my lip slightly as I walked over, I raised an eyebrow slightly as he blushed and pulled the covers around himself more,  
‘’what? No im still here sorry’’ I spoke in to the phone before pulling it away from my ear and turned it on to loud speaker before placing it down on the unit beside my bed and sat on the edge as I started to pull my shoes off.  
‘’Well as I was saying, I saw that tweet which Tommy posted, so I believe that you’re back in America?’’  Lane’s voice sounded through the phone and I rolled my eyes a little as I pushed my shoes towards the chair I put my clothes on before noticing a dark pair of jeans and a shirt already on the seat and I glanced towards Tommy to see the blush still there before I smirked and stood back up again and pulled my shirt off.  
‘’Yeah, we are back, but I don’t want to do anything to do with work until I’ve slept this jet lag off’’ I responded to her before I moved my hands to my jeans and started to unbuckle my belt before flicking the button open and pushed them down my legs until they were on the floor.   
‘’But Adam, you have an interview later today’’ She started to protest and I laughed slightly before I pulled the covers back enough to keep him covered.   
‘’But nothing Lane, Im tired, and I want to make sure Tommy is alright and to try and find out what happened’’ I told her as I pulled Tommy closer to me by his bare waist until he was flushed against my body and I slipped my leg between his and ran my fingers through his hair.  
‘’Is Tommy there?’’ Her voice was high, like she was trying to stay calm, and I sighed a little,   
‘’Yes he is here, sleeping in the spare room, the poor guy was half asleep by the time we got back to mine, so I told him he could crash and that I would take him home tomorrow’’ I told her as Tommy curled in to my chest and pressed his lips against my skin._

_Grinning a little as he started to kiss up before his lips attached them to my neck, I swallowed a little and tightened my arms around his waist tighter and pulled him in to my lap._

_‘’Well I don’t care, go wake him up, I want to talk to him right now’’ Lane demanded as I let a small groan out as Tommy nipped at my skin. ‘’don’t take that tone of voice with me Adam, I can fire his ass for pulling a stunt like he did’’ She augured out to me, glad that she took the sound as her words and not Tommy’s lips.  
‘’Im not waking him up Lane’’ I tell her as I rubbed my hand over Tommy’s back before letting it lay against his neck as he started to suck on my skin.   
‘’Do it now Adam, I swear to god if you don’t go to wake him up now I will come around’’ She called out on the other line as I froze up slightly and looked down at Tommy who was now licking at my skin before trailing his lips down to my collar bone.   
‘’Lane, he is sleeping. Tommy’s been through so much over the past few weeks okay, you know how he hates flying, it takes everything out of him, you should just let him sleep’’ I growled out to her as I picked the phone up and held Tommy to me tightly before I heard Lane sigh loudly and then hang up._

_Shaking my head slightly I closed my phone before putting my phone back again and lowered down with Tommy still on my lap still.  
‘’I hate that women sometimes, I swear she took the job to just piss me off’’ I muttered out to him as I moved my hand under his jaw and lifted his lips back to mine again._


	17. United states of Hell.

_Kissing him deeply again I let my hand trail around on to the back of his head where my fingers tangled in to his hair before tugging softly, a soft groan leaving his lips before he nipped at my lower lip and pulled away a little, brown eyes meeting blue as he stared up at me with a smile.  
‘’I have no idea what I going to tell everyone when they ask about me leaving’’ He whispered to me and I sighed softly before nodding,   
‘’I know Tommy, but your smart, and you will be able to think of something’’ I told him as I ran my hand down the back of his neck and down his back a little before I pulled his body down closer to mine and stared up at the ceiling.   
‘’Is it strange for me to be in your bed like this?’’ Tommy’s voice was quiet as if he was starting to fall asleep and I chuckled softly and rubbed my hand over his shoulder as I yawned.  
‘’No, not really, I mean I’ve dreamt about this so many times and now its actually happening I keep having to tell myself that this isn’t a dream but reality’’ I whispered back to him before he shifted and looked up at me, his chin resting on my chest as he smirked a little.  
‘’You had dreams of me?’’ He asked and I blushed slightly before nodding as he slipped off my body and curled up in to my side with a smile. ‘’Good, cause I’ve had dreams of you too’’ He mumbled out to me as he curled closer and quickly fell asleep again._

Groaning softly as I felt myself wake up to hot warmth over my face, I softly went to turn before finding a heavy weight laying around my waist, stopping me. Slowly I blinked my eyes open, rubbing them softly as I turned towards the warmth, my eyes slowly fluttering over the sleeping shape of Adam. Biting my lip softly with a smile as I started to remember everything from the night before I brought a hand up and traced my finger tips over his jaw before lightly moving them up over his cheek bone as he stirred slightly and loosened his arm around me before turning completely on to his back, an arm hanging over and hand resting against his stomach as the sunlight flooded over his body, highlighting ever inch of him from until his soft skin disappeared under the covers which was bundled around our waists.   
‘’So beautiful’’ I whispered out as I lightly kissed his shoulder and started to move closer to him again when the sound of the apartment door being opened loudly made me freeze, breathing  out quickly I slipped out of his bed, making sure not to wake him before I tip toed around it and grabbed my clothes and shoes before I walked over to his bedroom door and slowly pulled it further open before peering out in to the hall and over the railings which over looked the large open planed living room and kitchen, slipping along the wall quietly I made my way towards the guest room before pushing the door open, thankful of it not being shut completely.    
Dropping my things in to the chair I crawled under the covers and settled myself down in to the middle of the bed, the sheets cold against my warm skin as I pulled the covers up over my shoulders, a soft shiver running through my frame from missing Adam’s body next to mine already and from the lack of sun light coming in through the close blinds.

‘’Adam’’ Lane’s voice sounded out from the stairs and I sighed a little before turning over and pulled the covers closer to me as I pushed a arm under the pillows and let my eyes slide close again with a yawn as I let my body relax in to the bed as her footsteps got closer to the door of the room before pausing, quickly they moved forward again before I heard a knock against Adam’s door.   
‘’I was starting to think that I would find Tommy in here with you’’ I could hear Lane’s voice from the door way of Adam’s room and a small grin spread over my lips before I let it fall again and lightly bit my lip to stop myself from smiling as I heard a few distant grunts and groans as Adam woke up fully and he pulled himself out of bed. For a while it was quiet before I heard the footsteps coming closer to my room again before the door was quietly opened and I sunk down in to the bed more.  
‘’I told you, he slept in here last night’’ Adam’s voice whispered out, still filled with sleep as I kept my breaths shallow, the room was silent again for a few seconds before the side of the bed dipped down and a cool hand was softly brushing hair back of my forehead.  
‘’He looks so pale, are you sure he’s not on any kind of drugs?’’ Lanes voice was loud next to me as her fingers traced down my arms and pushed the covers back before I felt her fingertips brush lower, looking for any kind of use.  
‘’Lane, its Tommy, he is always pale and he would look even more pale against those black sheets’’ Adam’s voice chuckled out softly before the weight shifted from the bed and footsteps retreated from the room as I slowly slipped further in to a deep sleep again.

A few hours later I found myself waking up again and rolling over, reaching out to hug closer to Adam when I remembered that I was in the guest room after the near walk in with Lane, sighing softly as I opened my eyes I pushed the covers away from myself before I sat up and grabbed my jeans before tugging them on with my hoody before I zipped it  up half way and started to move towards the door before pulling it open and headed out, my mind clouded still as voices filled the air, the tiled floors cold beneath my bare feet as I made my way downstairs and towards the kitchen. It wasn’t until I had grabbed a cup that I realized that the voices had stopped and I turned slightly before it fell from my hands and smashed over the floor as my eyes laid over the rest of the band and a semi looking pissed of Lane.  
‘’Tommy’’ Adam’s voice was soft as he got up and walked over  to me, blocking the view from the others as he flashed a sorry smile and I nodded slightly before I lent down and started to pick up the broken pieces,  it wasn’t his fault, they were worried about me and just wanted to know that I was okay.  
‘’What the hell where you thinking Tommy?’’ Lanes yelled out as I jumped and sliced my finger on a jiggered edge slightly, cursing, I grabbed at my hand before turning over to the sink and ran the water before pushing my hand under as her yells carried on. Breathing out deeply I closed my eyes as I waited until I knew the bleeding had stopped before I turned the tap off again.   
‘’Will you answer me, you know I can fire you right now because of leaving like that’’ Lane screeched out again and I groaned slightly before I stepped over the mess and walked past her and the rest of the band who were gathered around on the three large couch’s which Adam had surrounding the fireplace and tv.  
‘’Tommy Joe Ratliff’’ She screeched as I headed for the stairs, pausing slightly I gripped at the railing as I stared down at the bottom step before I turned my body towards her,   
‘’Fuck off Lane and leave me alone, fire me if you want, I really, really don’t give a god damn right now, I don’t need any of your bullshit right now either.’’ I yelled back out to her, a few gasps running out around the room for my sudden out bust before I turned and carried on walking up the stairs and let myself back in to the guest room, the door slamming hard making me winch slightly knowing Adam hated things being slammed around, I made a mental note to say sorry for him as I collapsed back on to the bed and pulled my arm over my face a little.   
Breathing out deeply I willed myself to calm down a little before I slowly moved my arm and stared at the ceiling before I rolled over and pulled my hoody off and turned back on to the bed again, this time laying on my stomach as I pushed my arms under the pillow and took in the very faint sent of Adam before I took to staring across at the darkly colored red wall.

‘’Hey’’ A gentle voice sounded out around the quiet room before the feeling of a warm hand pressed against my bare lower back, the hand was too small for it to be Adam and the voice was female, but I hadn’t heard anyone walk in to the room as I took to playing staring competition with a dot on the wall. Turning slightly I looked up to see Brooke there with a soft smile and eyes full of concern before I turned back and buried myself in to the pillows again with a small sigh.  
‘’We are worried about you’’ She told me quietly, her hand softly stroking my lower back before it redraw when she got no response from me, ‘’Tommy’’ She sighed and I turned over slightly before sitting up and wrapped my arms around her in a hug before I let go again and stood up, walking over to the rest of my things I pulled my shirt back on before slipping my feet in to my boots.   
‘’Where are… you going?’’ She asked as I pulled my hoody on again and looked at her.   
‘’I want a shower, so I need some clean clothes and my bags are still in Adam’s car’’ I muttered out to her as I rubbed at my eyes a little as she nodded before getting up and pushed me back down on to the bed again,   
‘’You stay here and I will get Adam to bring them up for you’’ She told me before kissing my forehead a little with a smile, ‘’Talk to us when your ready’’ I nodded a little before she walked out the room and I laid back again and let my eyes close.

Rolling over on to my stomach, I reached across and grabbed my phone from my back pocket before I switched it on, my lower lip caught between my teeth as I waited for it to load up at the same time as a gently knock sounded on the door.  
‘’Baby’’ Adam’s voice was soft as he stepped inside and I looked up at him before getting to my feet and walked over in to his arms as he put my bags down, his warmth swallowing me up instantly as I buried my face in to his chest and breathed out deeply. ‘’I love you’’ His words were whispered in to my ear and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling before I looked up at him and nodded a little.   
‘’I love you too’’ I whispered back before leaning up and pressed a soft but quick kiss against his lips. ‘’ You go for your shower and I will try and calm down Lane more again, she threw a fit over what you said to her’’ Adam chuckled and I smiled softly before blushing a little and looked down.  
‘’Do you think that she would really fire me?’’ I asked quietly, almost afraid before Adam grinned and shook his head.   
‘’I wouldn’t let her, even if she did I would refuse to do anymore shows until I had my glitterbaby back by my side’’ He whispered with a grin as his rubbed the tip of his nose over mine and I laughed softly and nodded.   
‘’that’s good then, because I don’t want to loose my job, I don’t think I could go back to a normal desk job’’ I told him and he nodded before running his hand through my hair and pressed a kiss against my forehead.  
‘’What do you want me to tell the others, they keep asking about why you ran off to England for’’ He asked as his hand lingered on the door and I sat back down on the bed before kicking my shoes off again as I thought.   
‘’Just tell them that I left because I was stressed out, that I wasn’t getting back to being on tour as well as I should’ve and all my emotions was over the place and I just needed to get away from people’’ I tell him with a small shrug as I started to pull my shirt over my head, but before I could clear it out my vision I felt myself being laid back by a warm hand on my chest before I chucked the shirt towards the ground and looked up at Adam as he knelt over my body.  
‘’Your so beautiful Tommy’’ He whispered and I felt myself blushing again, my hands finding their way to his sides before he lent down and softly pressed his lips to mine again.

Tugging him closer to me, I let a soft groan out as I felt Adam press a hand down against my jeans, palming me lightly through the tight denim before it started to slowly grow tighter again, my moans muffled against his lips until a knock against the door pulled us apart and Adam moved away quickly as I got up and went to my bags, my back to the door as he answered and walked out.   
‘’Fuck’’ I mumbled out as I gripped the edge of my bag as I unzipped it and pulled out a towel and some clean clothes before throwing them over my shoulder and picked my phone up and opened twitter.

 

@TommyJowRatliff - I miss England. Wish I never left. :(

 

I sent the tweet before heading out the room and walked across the landing towards Adam’s bathroom, the door closing quietly behind me before I placed my clothes down on the side and reached in to the shower turning it on before turning my back to it as I started to peel the clothes of my body and chuck them in to Adam’s washing hamper.

By the time I had gotten in to the shower, the water felt like sharp needles bleeding down on to my skin, hot and fast in a way which is was uncomfortable but relaxing at the same time.

_I didn’t know what to do when Tommy had yelled at Lane like that, just that she wasn’t happy and was going to start picking on everyone else if nothing was done soon, which was quickly settled by a strong drink in her hand and her perched on the edge of the couch near the fire which had been lit to warm the room up a little from the late night, early morning rain showers._

_By the time I had come back from the room with Tommy, my palms felt sweaty inside my pockets as I sat back and rested my head back against the seat and let my eyes close with a soft yawn, still tired from the jet lag,  
‘’Adam, what is going on with him?’’ Some one asked as I breathed out and let my eyes slowly open again and look around the room to see all faces watching me.  
‘’He was stressed out, emotions everywhere and he was finding it hard to adjust back to being on tour’’ I muttered out to them as I brought my feet up and curled in to the arm of the chair a little more.  
‘’That still doesn’t count for why he ran to England for’’ Lane spoke out and I sighed again and rubbed my temple.   
‘’He needed to get away from everything, he hasn’t lost his dad all that long ago if you remember and he was just bottling up his emotions again until they bust, he couldn’t deal with everything, everyone being happy around him.’’ I told her with a sigh, the sound of a door opening before another closing again before it was quickly followed by the sound of the shower. ‘’He may be small and strong but everyone has their breaking points and Tommy just reached his at a bad point in time, don’t go mad on him again please Lane, I had enough trouble trying to find him in London, and then trying to get him back here was just about’’ I told them as I accepted the cup of tea which Brooke was pressing in to my hands, the liquid hot against my mouth, just like Tommy’s lips were._

_‘’I think we need to keep an eye on him, or at least have someone to look after his passport so he doesn’t run again’’ Monte said and I looked up at him confused slightly.  
‘’Why would you say that for, he’s home’’ I told him before he sighed and looked up from his phone.   
‘’Tommy’s latest tweet’’ He spoke out, for a moment or two there was a quick movement of people getting their phones out to sign in to twitter, ignoring the stabbing feeling in my stomach, I looked over Brooke’s shoulder as she brought it up and I felt my heart sink a little at it.  
‘’Why does he wish he never left?’’ the question hanged around in the air a little as I breathed out and took a few more sips of my tea.  
‘’He made some friends there, they gave him a place to stay and let him hang out which im grateful for too, but while I was there with him, the past few days before we came back yesterday, I noticed how happy he truly seemed to be without any worries on his shoulders like he was being held under or not being appreacted enough within the band’’ I told them honestly and Lane snorted a little before finishing her drink off and stood.  
‘’Then the boy is stupid, we all love him and he should’ve come to one of us with his problems, Im sure we could’ve worked something out to make him happy’’ She told us and I nodded slightly before I bit my lip.  
‘’I know something which help the first few shows go by better for him’’ I told them, suddenly everyone had seemed to crowd closer as I sat up and started to explain to them all about what I was thinking off doing for him._


	18. Cat and mouse.

Arms slipped around my waist and I jumped before turning slightly to see Adam in the shower behind me before resting back against his chest, my head on his shoulder and eyes closed.  
‘’I got everyone to leave about 15 minutes ago’’ He whispered in to my ear before lightly kissing along the shell of it, his lips tugging lightly on each other hoops before he reached my lobe and softly sucked on it as his arms tightened and he pulled me further back against his solid body.   
‘’Am I going to get fired?’’ I asked him as I moved my arms over his and let my fingers side between his loosely as the water came down against my chest.  
‘’No baby, I just told lane how you were stressed and that you bottled up all your emotions and feelings until you couldn’t take it anymore’’ Adam whispered out to me, this time his lips against my neck before trailing across my shoulder as I nodded.  
‘’Thank you’’ I whispered out again as I slipped my hands up his arms till they reached his elbows and I pulled them away from me, turning around to face him, I let my eyes lay his before slowly trailing them down over his cheeks, taking in his strong jaw before trailing over his neck to his shoulder as I reached out and ran my fingers along the same trail before I curled my fingers around the ball of his shoulders and stepped closer to him and let my eyes meet his again with a small smile.  
‘’I love you Adam’’ I whispered out to him and he smiled back with a soft nod,  
‘’I know baby, I love you too so much’’ He told me over the sound of the water hitting against the tiles and our bodies before he lent down and gently captured my lips in a loving kiss.

A soft yelp escaped my lips as I felt the coldness of the tiles against my back, my mind too clouded to noticed the small steps which Adam had made until he had me pressed against the wall, but suddenly it all felt like my senses were on fire, I could feel every touch from his fingers, his mouth against mine, tongue fighting for dominance against mine as a bust of vanilla hit my tongue as it brushed over Adam’s again, a tea of his if I remembered rightly, the touch of his fingers left my skin burning wherever they touched, the motion and feeling leaving me gasping for breath as he pulled away and looked down at me with a cocky grin.  
‘’You are so bea-‘’ He started to say before I slapped my hand over his mouth and he laughed behind it.   
‘’You dare say that I am and im getting out of this shower’’ I warned him and Adam rolled his eyes before nodding, nodding myself I pulled my hand away before pressing my lips back against his and shoved away from the wall, turning our bodies so I could press his larger frame against the cold tiles, his breath hitching in his throat as I smirked and pulled my lips away as my hands slowly trailed down his chest to his stomach as I felt a hand come up and run through my hair, pushing it away from my eyes before he tightened his grip and tilted my head back slightly, a soft groan escaping my lips as I dug my fingers in to his sides and he laughed, the words I was going to say being cut off as Adam attached his lips to my neck and started to lightly suck on the side of it before growing rougher with nips as I bit my lip hard as another moan left my throat.  
‘’Ad…Adam’’ I groaned out as I wrapped my arms around his waist and I pulled myself closer to him.

_Tommy was beautiful no matter how many times he was told, I knew that he never believed it enough but he truly was and I loved ever part of him. I hadn’t meant to grip his hair so tightly but the wetness of it and the water drumming down over us made me grip it harder than I thought but the groan which came from his lips was beautiful and sounded like music to my ears as I brought my lips to his neck and roughly sucked on it, nipping at his pale throat before soothing my tongue over the same spot seconds later causing another moan to slip his abused lips before he groaned out and pulled himself closer to me, biting down on his throat again, I moved my arm around his waist and held him tightly before my other hand left his hair and trailed down his back until I picked him up and pinned him against the wall roughly, his legs wrapping around my waist tightly as I moved._

_Hands gripped my shoulders in a near death grip as I nosed his jaw upwards a little until his head was tilted back and I had full excuse to his neck again which I took advertence of. Biting down on reddened skin my hands palmed over his boney hips as I trailed my lips down the front of his throat till I reached the base of his neck and flatterened my tongue against his salty but clean skin,  
‘’Adam’’ Tommy groaned out and I slowly lifted my head from where I had been sucking over his collar bone to see his face flushed and eyes wide and lust filled, ‘’Please’’ He whispered out, eyes searching mine before I pressed my body against his more and let my lips move back against his as he rolled his own hips against mine, hardness rubbing against hardness, moan s breathing in to moans as lips clashed and bodies rocked.  
‘’Fuck’’ Tommy groaned out as his hips bucked against mine hard and I gasped out slightly before feeling warmth against my stomach and Tommy’s arms circled my neck tightly. ‘’Shit…sorry…sorry’’ he started to groan out to me and I laughed softly pressing soft kisses against his jaw,   
‘’Baby don’t worry about it’’ I breathed out deeply to him before I slowly licked my way up over his aw and licked my way back in to his mouth again, hands gripping at my hair as I let him take control._

I had control, full control of everything as I tugged a little harder on Adam’s hair, pulling away from his lips, I let my legs fall from his waist before I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed him back, his eyes dark with want and love as I backed him away and closer to the wall again with a smirk as I let my tongue flick out over my lower lip, the small action making Adam lick his own lips and swallow a little before his back hit against the wall across from us, his shoulder knocking in to the shelve, a few bottles falling to the shower floor as I ran my hands down his stomach and let my fingertips lightly brush over the crease leading to his groin before I planted my lips against the middle of his chest.  
His body shivered under my tongue as I slowly kissed down to his stomach, his breathing hardening before I pulled away with a smirk and lent up kissing him lightly as he groaned out and wrapped his arms around my waist before I moved them away and pressed them against the wall beside his body.  
‘’Baby’’ I whispered out against his lips with a grin as he whimpered and let his fingers slide between mine as I nipped at his lower lip. I knew that he was still hard and wanting to sort of friction as I felt him rock his hips against me before I moved out of the way so he had nothing, the harsh breath left his lips and made me laugh softly before flicking my head slightly to get my wet hair out my eyes.

‘’God your so beautiful Tommy’’ Adam breathed out and my eyes met his again and I smirked a little ‘’Adam…’’I trailed off with a playful sigh before I winked at him and he frowned, leaning up I kissed his cheek before stepping away from him and quickly climbed out the shower, grabbing a towel I wrapped it around my waist and started to walk towards the bathroom door and pulled it open before stepping out in to his upstairs landing.   
‘’Fuck… I thought you were joking about leaving me Tommy’’ Adam yelled out from the shower still as I slipped in to the guest room and walked over to my bags, grabbing my boxers I pulled them on under the towel before drying my legs off fully and tugged a pair of sweats on before leaving the room again, towel in hand as I started to dry my hair off, Adam’s curses still echoing out of the bathroom as I laughed softly and turned towards the stairs, my bare feet making no noise against the wooden steps as I made my way down and threw the towel over my bare shoulder as I grabbed a cup and started to make some coffee, the sound of the water turning off upstairs brought a smirk to my lips as I poured in some hot water and stirred the contents of the coffee together.

Taking a sip of the hot drink I heard Adam walking down the steps and I smirked before placing the cup down and slipped out the back door as his footsteps echoed against the silence of the house as I silently pressed the door closed and carefully made my way around and slipped back inside through the French doors which lead in to the open planned living room, glancing towards the kitchen I smirked as I saw the back of Adam’s hair moving behind the wall before I tip toed across and on to the rug near the fireplace, pausing slightly I glanced at the photos on the mantle place and smiled seeing a few of myself and Adam together with the rest of the band and the others,   
‘’You know, if your trying to place cat and mouse, the mouse is normally the one who keeps moving and who don’t really act like a cat’’ Adam’s voice was loud as I jumped and spun around to see him leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen and I smirked a little as I saw the desire in his eyes still before he unfolded his arms and started to walk towards me.  
‘’Oh but who said that Im going to let you get away with playing this game easily?’’ I asked as I moved out his way and climbed over the back of the couch with a laugh before I turned towards the stairs and turned to wink at him, giving him a moment to long I laughed as he followed my movement over the back of the couch and I found myself running up the stairs with Adam chasing after me, adrenaline running through my body as I glanced behind and turned back again just before I ran in to the closed door of his bedroom, hearing him laugh I quickly opened it before slamming it shut behind me again, side stepping away I hid just out of the door’s way as it opened and Adam walked in to the room, his breath heavy from the chase as I grinned and bit my lip tendly as he stepped further in.  
‘’Oh baby, there’s not many places to hide in here’’ He called out as he walked towards his bed and quickly dropped down on to his knees and looked under, taking this moment, I stepped forward before turning and started to move out his room when I felt something wrap around my ankle and I yelped, my footing moving out from under me as I fell to the floor and quickly turned over to see Adam smirking at me as he crawled over my body, his legs either side of my waist as his hands pressed in to the thick carpet either side of my head.  
‘’Caught you’’ He whispered and I smiled sheepishly as we both breathed out heavy,   
‘’what gave me away?’’ I asked, my tongue darting out to wet my lips a little before quickly stopping as I saw the darkness grow in his eyes slightly.   
‘’The change of air as you passed Tommy’’ He whispered with a grin before he lowered his body down a little and I realized that he was only in boxers, ‘’Such a pretty little cock tease’’ He growled out to me and I felt my cheeks warm up a little before he laughed and lent down, his lips pressing against mine hard as I pressed my hands against his chest.

Fighting for control again I quickly gave up once I realized that I had no chance of winning it as Adam moved and pinned my hands up beside my head with a smirk before he dipped down and attached his lips to my shoulder and kissed along it towards my collar bone before moving down my chest slowly, biting my lip as I felt his hands loosen before trailing down my arms, I left my hands where they were before I felt him trail his tongue over my hip bone, a low moan leaving my lips as he softly sucked and nipped at the taunt flesh which hugged over my bones.  
‘’Adam’’ I moaned out, my back arching before his lips trailed over to the other and I felt him suck a mark on to my pale skin as my hands fisted in the carpet, yelping as I felt him bite down hard I breathed out deeply as he soothed over the bite with his tongue and moved back up over me,   
‘’So good for me’’ He whispered out in to my ear, a shiver rocking through my body before he rolled his hips down in to mine, his hardness pressing in to my half already, ‘’Always so good’’ He muttered out again as his tongue flicked out against the shell of my ear as his fingers curled around mine again and he lifted them higher above my head as his lips came inches from mine, ‘’But I think you should get punished for leaving me hanging like that Tommy, all hard and aching in the shower before playing chase’’ His words were heavy with want and I couldn’t help but close my eyes as a moan left my lips and I arched up in to his body, just wanting to feel him against me.  
‘’Gunna make you feel so good baby’’ He growled out lowly as his hips grounded down against mine and I whimpered under his touch, before lips pressed hard against mine again and I kissed him back, the hair on the back of my neck sticking on end as I parted my lips under his tongue.   
‘’Gunna make you beg for mercy’’ Adam’s voice was heavy and heated as hot lips trailed down over my throat again as I let my eyes close and head tilt back, a soft whimper caught in my throat again as his lips worked their way down my chest.

‘’Oh shit…im sorry…fuck…im going to go’’ My eyes snapped open as I felt Adam’s lips leave mine and look up, my view upside down to see a tall guy staring at us with wide eyes before he blushed and quickly turned again.  
‘’Fuck’’ Adam groaned and rested his head against my shoulder before I started to laugh and he looked up at me confused,   
‘’Go… sort it out and hurry back baby’’ I mumbled out to him as I kissed his lips quickly and pushed him up until he got the message, grabbing a pair of sweats of the side which he quickly slipped in to I slowly pushed myself up off the floor as he ran out the room.   
‘’Cassidy wait…’’ I heard Adam’s voice carry as I crawled on to his bed before up it and kicked the covers away before settling down in to the middle, stripping out of my sweats I pushed them on to the floor before pausing and glanced towards the door where the voices were slowly muffling up through before I thumbed the waist band of my boxers and pushed them down and knocked them off the edge of the bed and brought the covers up over me as I turned and laid on my stomach with a small yawn, arms pushing under the pillows as I let my eyes close and just listen to everything.


	19. What's mine, is your's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this Chapter would not of happened if it wasn't for a very close friend of mine, so thank you so much SuskaS for given me the idea because without you, I would be stuck and there would be no new chapter for Stage Romance <3

_‘’Cass you can’t tell anyone what you just saw’’ I begged him as reached the bottom of the stairs in a short breath as he turned and looked at me, his cheeks still red from catching us. ‘’We don’t want anyone to know yet’’ I whispered out to him as he smiled and nodded.  
‘’It’s okay, I won’t tell but you have to do something for me which what I was going to ask you before I found you pinning your bass player down on the floor which... May I add what the hell!’’ Cassidy spoke out to me with a grin and I breathed out deeply as I pinched the bridge of my nose.   
‘’We got together when I went to England to find him, he left because he couldn’t take things anymore and bottle them up, he was in love with me so he left thinking that he would forget about his feelings so when he came back, things would be back to normal’’ I told him quietly and he nodded slightly,   
‘’So you love him too’’ He asked and I nodded to him with a soft smile,  
‘’I do, a lot’’ I told him as he moved and walked towards the living room, rolling my eyes, I glanced up the stairs again, just wanting to go back to Tommy and to have him under me again. Instead I turned and followed Cassidy in to the living room where he was sat on the couch.   
‘’So, as you know I have a new line coming out soon and I want to set you guys up with some for some of your performances on the rest of the tour’’ He grinned out, hands clasped together as he looked up to meet my eyes and I sighed before settling myself back down in the arm chair again as I looked across at him before slowly nodding.  
‘’Fine, that’s totally fine but you’re going to have to talk to Lane too’’ I told him and he groaned a little before nodding,   
‘’She isn’t as scary as she seems I will be okay’’ He spoke out, mainly to himself as I chuckled lightly and shook my head. ‘’ Anyway how was England?’’ He asked and I glanced over at the clock again before back to him,  
‘’It was cold...but quite a nice place’’ I told him simply and he smiled brightly,  
‘’Ooo I must go there one day’’ He grinned out, I couldn’t help but grin slightly as I noticed his eyes run over my half naked body, the sweats only covering my legs and hips from where I had quickly pulled them on before running down to him,   
‘’Cass my eyes are up here’’ I told him as he snapped his eyes back to my face and blushed again as I shook my head, ‘’And you’ve seen my body plenty of times before, nothing’s changed’’ I told him with a small smirk as he laughed and nodded slightly.  
‘’Right, that’s true, my most favorite model’’ I laughed softly and nodded a little before he stood and I stared at him hopefully before he turned and walked towards  fire place where some of my photos was above it in frames. ‘’Wow some of these photos are so old’’ He laughed out as I stood and walked towards him and looked over his shoulder as he picked one up from just before Idol.  
‘’Well I like to keep them, to remember things’’ I told him with a grin as he placed it back and turned to face me, his arms wrapping around my neck with a smirk. ‘’Cassidy’’ I told him with a raised eyebrow and he laughed before holding his hands up in defense.   
‘’Chill Adam, I wasn’t going to do anything, you have your pretty bass player upstairs for that’’ He winked at me in a knowing way and I shook my head as I walked away from him and back over to the chair where I sat on the arm of it.   
‘’Talking about Tommy, I should get back to him’’ I told him lightly, not wanted to offend him,  
‘’Oh Adam, if you wanted me gone so you could go back to fuck Tommy you should’ve just said honey’’ Cassidy told me as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me in a hug before kissing my heated cheek.  
‘’Thanks’’ I told him with a roll of the eyes as we walked towards the door and I pulled it open for him,   
‘’’’I’ll talk to Lane and will call you soon with all the details and for size fittings’’ He told me and I nodded slightly, ‘’See you soon Adam’’ Cass said before kissing my cheek again and started to walk away from the house.   
‘’Bye’’ I called out before shutting the door and made sure that it was locked and bolted before I turned and quickly headed for the stairs, my feet taking two steps at a time before I reached the landing and walked across it quickly to my bedroom._

_Walking in to my room quietly I looked across to the bed to see Tommy laid on his stomach, the covers covering him lightly as his skin shone in the low light coming in from the light outside as it started to slowly grow darker. Smiling lightly, I walked over towards the bed and flicked the bedside lamp on before crawling on to the bed beside Tommy, my eyes filling out over his slender body before something on the floor caught my eyes and I leant over him a little to see his Boxers laid tangled with his sweats. Breathing in deeply, I turned my head slightly to look at Tommy, his face caught in a state of peace as I took in everything from his pouty lips to his closed eyes.  
‘’I could kill Cassidy’’ I breathed out to myself as I pulled myself back and sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through my hair, the smile I had fallen away as I stood and stripped off my sweat pants and boxers. Slipping under the covers, I turned over on to my side and just laid there watching Tommy’s pale skin, trailing my fingertips over the softness from where it went from pale skin to dark tattooed. Smiling again I moved closer and wrapped an arm around his waist as I held him close to me, my face buried in to his hair a little as I closed my eyes and just breathed everything ‘Tommy’ in. ‘’Good night baby’’ I whispered against the top of his head and hair, my fingers softly stroking along the tender skin of Tommy’s stomach as I listened to his breathing._

Waking up with a deep breath, I slowly blinked my eyes open to sunlight pouring in through Adam’s open curtains, a smile on my lips knowing that this was something I would never stop getting over, just to wake up next to Adam in his bed or whatever bed we shared, slowly turning over to face Adam, I blushed at the feeling of his sheets gliding over my naked body as I turned to face him, face stuck in a soft frown before it smoothed out gently as if whatever was bothering him in his dreams had left, curling closer to him, I brushed my hand over his stomach lightly before freezing up when I realized that he wasn’t wearing anything either, a wicked smiling forming over my lips.  
Trailing my fingers down slightly, I let my eyes glue on to his face as he laid peacefully still, nothing in the world wrong, shifting a little closer, Adam breathed out deeply and his arm curled back around my shoulders slightly and I smiled before stilling my hand against his lower stomach until I knew that he was still sleeping before I started to trail my finger tips again over his warm skin until they brushed against the side of his length, a small swallow moving down my throat as my eyes flicked over his face to see his eyes moving under his closed lids, lips slightly parted before a soft breath escaped them as I brushed my fingers along his side again until I reached his head and lightly trailed my fingertip over the very tip.  
Watching his face, I noticed the way his lower lip slightly quivered as I let my fingers curl around him fully before I started to slowly stroke him in long lazy strokes, a soft groan escaping Adams lips as he stirred again. Smiling softly I watched as blue eyes slowly opened, lust blown before Adam realized that he wasn’t dreaming, another small groan leaving his lips as his hips bucked up in to my hand slightly.  
‘’Fuck Tommy’’ Adam’s voice was heavy with sleep and lust as his arm tightened around my shoulders and pulled me slightly closer so he could clash his lips against mine dryly and slowly to match my hand on his length.

Slowly I could feel Adam’s breathing start to get heavy slightly, his lips pulling away from mine as he pushed my hand away and rolled over, his body laying over mine as he pressed his forehead against mine lightly, eyes closed as I took my turn to breath out deeply, our bodies pressed together, fully bare as Adam slowly rolled his groin against mine.   
‘’Stay here today with me’’ He breathed out to me as he slowly opened his eyes and stared down in to mine,  ‘’I just want today to be us’’ I nodded softly to him before he moved and nosed my chin up, lips attaching to my skin in a soft kisses before I felt Adam nip roughly at the same time as he sharply rolled his against me, a moan leaving both of our lips as he soothed the bite over with his tongue, my hands digging in to his shoulders as I lifted my hips up to meet his again.  
‘’Just us’’ I breathed out to him reckless as I felt myself ting to draw closer to coming undone, at the same time Adam’s phone started to ring on the bedside unit and his moan morphed in to a annoyed groan as he breathed out deeply and reached over to grab it.  
‘’Unless you have a good enough reason to be ringing at 9:30 in the morning or someone is dying, you have three seconds to hang up’’ Adam growled out in to the phone as I brought my lips to his shoulder and kissed along it, his hips still rolling before my climax hit and I bit down on to Adam’s shoulder to muffle my moan.   
‘’Shit...fuck’’ Adam groaned out slightly as I did, his own hips stuttering against mine slightly before he froze, ‘’No, no im fine,’’ He breathed out to the person as he turned to look at me with a smile before leaning down and placed light kisses against my jaw, ‘’No Monte just hang up please...now’’ He begged before I heard the sound of something solid hitting against the side of the unit and falling to the floor as lips crashed against mine and Adam’s hips rolled against mine before he stilled and moaned out against my lips as his own climax took him over. ‘’Fuck’’ He breathed out as he pulled away and buried his face in to my neck, his body hot against mine as I breathed out deeply and let my eyes close. ‘’A lovely wake up’’ Adam muttered out in to my skin, his breath warming my skin up even more from where it fell and I laughed softly as I Wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly.  
‘’Your own fault’’ I told him back as I let my lips brush over his shoulder lightly, ‘’This wouldn’t of happened if you had been wearing boxers’’ I whispered to him again, I could feel him grinning against my neck before he moved and looked down at me, slowly dipping to steal a kiss form my lips.  
‘’I do recall you not wearing anything either, but I think I might start wearing nothing to bed more often if this is my morning greeting from you’’ He whispered to me as he pulled away, a soft blush washing over my cheeks as he laughed softly.   
‘’I love you’’ I whispered up to him, a smile on my lips as I stared in to his eyes, I knew that this was going to be another feeling I wouldn’t be able to get over, being able to tell Adam that I loved him and not have to pretend that it was in a way which friends would love each other.   
‘’I love you too Tommy’’ Adam whispered back with a soft kiss before he rolled off me and got up, walking out of his room,, I laid back and moved my arm up behind my head and smiled to myself as I turned to look out his window at the sun shine outside before he came walking back in moments later with a damp cloth and towel, cleaning up, I sat up and pulled my boxers back on again as I started to stand up, feeling arms around my waist, I laughed as Adam pulled me back down on to the bed and I turned to snuggle in to his side again, hand laid out on his chest as his stroked lightly over my side.

‘’Cuddles, lunch, movies and just be damn right lazy’’ Adam listed off to me and I laughed softly as I turned to look up at him softly,   
‘’Sounds a good day to me’’ I tell him before leaning up and lightly pressed my lips against his in a slow kiss which he returned before pulling away and held me closer to him as I snuggled in against his warm body more.  ‘’I don’t care what the others say on the bus, im cuddling in to you whenever I want on tour’’ I muttered out to him, his chest moving slightly as he laughed and ran his hand through my hair softly.   
‘’That’s fine baby, I don’t mind that’’ He whispered back to me and I found myself smiling before I lightly kissed his chest.

Slowly opening my eyes again, I felt Adams body shift undermine before he chuckled softly and ran his fingers through my hair, ‘’you’re awake now’’ He whispered out to me and I blushed slightly as I looked up at him,   
‘’Sorry’’ I told him as I moved and sat up as I rubbed at my eyes and stretched slightly, ‘’What time is it?’’ I asked softly as I turned to look back down at him to see that he hadn’t moved from where I had sat up from, his eyes darting over to look at the clock before he turned back to me,  
‘’Just gone 10, you weren’t asleep that long’’ He tells me and I nod softly with a smile. ‘’Get yourself dressed and we can find something in the kitchen for lunch’’ He tells me as he sat up and leant over, pecking my lips softly before he wondered off in to his walk in wardrobe. Grinning softly I climbed off his bed before slowly escaping his room and walked back in to the guest room where my bags were and started to go through them trying to find some clean clothes.  
‘’Tommy what are you doing’’ I mumbled to myself as I chucked another top over my head for it to land somewhere behind me in the mess which was Adams guest bedroom. ‘’Perfect’’ I muttered again as I pulled out a long sleeve grey and black stripped top, tugging it on over my head, I ruffled my hand through my hair in a messy way before I grabbed a pair of jeans and tugged them on over clean boxers, my fingers doing them up as I headed downstairs to where Adam was opening the large patio doors so the living room was basked in hot sunlight as a cool breeze ran through the house and I padded bare foot over to him, arms wrapping around his middle as his arm wrapped around my arms with a smi8le as I looked at him. ‘’Tell me, why do you have to live in the most perfect place ever to exist?’’  I asked him as he chuckled and turned around in my arms,  
‘’It’s only perfect when you are here baby’’ He tells me as I feel one of his hands slide in to the back of my hair as he gave me one of his small dorky smiles. Laughing softly, I leant up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away again and leant in to his chest. ‘’I mean it Tommy, everything is perfect when you are around, I get lonely when your not’’ Adam whispered in to the top of my head and I felt myself blush slightly before I turned to look at him with a smile.   
‘’Im sorry for scaring you when I left, I wasn’t really thinking, I just woke up and packed my bags and went, it wasn’t until I was at the airport and at the ticket counters that I started to wonder myself about what was going on’’ I shrugged out to him as he nodded and moved my hair out my eyes again.   
‘’I don’t care baby ,I got you now and that’s all I care about, now get that cute little but in to the kitchen where we can start making something for lunch’’ I laughed as Adam spoke but done what he asked, my hand trailing behind me slightly, clasped in Adams as I walked us in to his large kitchen.

_Music, the sound of music filled through the house as I left Tommy alone in the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables while I came back in to the living room and turned the stereo on and put on something which belonged to Tommy, something he left behind one of the last time he stayed on the couch which one of the other band members stole the guest room. Walking back out I couldn’t help but grin to see Tommy dancing a little to the beat of the music as he carried the board over to where I had been and placed it down before walking over to the sink, the knife he had been using put in to the bowl before he picked it up again and placed it on the side as if he remembered something, the way his hips moved and he shuffled every so often was cute as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me as I started to dance with him slightly, his arms reaching up and wrapping around my neck as he leant further back in to me, his body still moving along to the music as he grinned, the soft lunch we were making cooking slowly on the stove before I moved my hands to his and spun him around so he was facing me and started to dance with him again, a laugh leaving both of our lips before we parted and went back to cooking the rest of lunch.  
‘’I thought you didn’t dance?’’ I asked him with a side glance to see him blushing,  
‘’I don’t’’ He told me and smiled over before walking towards the sink again and started the water running as he washed his hands clean and then grabbed the towel to dry them.  
‘’Well next time we all go out clubbing, your dancing with me if you dance like that’’ I winked towards him, the same cheesy grin of his which I loved was back on his face as he shrugged again,   
‘’Maybe’’ He told me before a phone ringing pulled our playful mood away and Tommy groaned slightly before walking over to pick his phone up and answer it, his footsteps leading out in to the garden where I watched him sit down on one of the chairs_

_Sliding the bowl of salad in to the fridge to keep fresh, I pushed it closed again before wiping my hands down on the towel and poured out two glasses of lemonade and took them out to where Tommy was sat and handed him one with a smile which he returned before frowning as he looked away again,  
‘’No, not today Sutan please’’ Tommy groaned out in to the phone and I sighed slightly knowing that no matter what, our plans were going to change because Sutan never took no for an answer, ‘’Yes I know you wanted too but...I had plans for today’’ Tommy sighed out in to the phone again before yawning slightly as I walked back inside to check on lunch, thanking that we decided to pick on something which could be eating hot or cold because we didn’t know if we would get distracted from eating by anything as Tommy had put it. Moments later, Tommy walked in looking kinder pissed as he threw his phone down on to the counter.   
‘’Baby what’s wrong?’’ I asked him as I walked over and he crossed his arms over his chest.   
‘’Sutan, he won’t take no as an answer and because he yawned he still thinks im in bed and that he threatened to come to mine and drag me out if he had too’’ He sighed out and I nodded slightly and moved my hand up on to his jaw.  
‘’How long have you got?’’ I asked him as I kissed the top of his head and walked over to the cooker and turned it down to slow,  
‘’About an hour and half before he’s picking me up’’ Tommy muttered out and I smiled softly before walking back over and held his face in my hands softly, his eyes coming up to meet mine sadly, ‘’I want to stay here with you’’ He whimpered out and I laughed softly before leaning down and pressed my lips against his as his arms wrapped around my waist.  
Pulling away slowly, I smiled at him, ‘’Go back your things up so we can take them back to yours with us, if you have time before hand pack another bag if not do it when Sutan drops you home again and then call me and I will come pick you up again and bring you back here or get a cab back’’ I tell him softly as I moved away and walked over to the kitchen counter, pulling a drawer open, I looked through it until I found the spare key and held it out to Tommy, ‘’It’s yours if you want it’’ I tell him, the smile forming over his face made me grin before he walked over and softly took it from my fingers.  
‘’Thank you Adam’’ He whispered out to me, his eyes on the key as he ran his fingers over it.   
‘’Well, you are my boyfriend now and I want you to know that you can come and go from here  whenever you want, what’s mine is yours Tommy’’ I told him as he looked up and smiled, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he lent up and kissed my cheek and turned. Watching him walk out the kitchen I leant against the side with a smile before shaking my head and turned back to the cooker and checked on everything again._

_‘’Fuck...fuck...fuck’’ I raised an eyebrow slightly as I stood at the bottom of the stairs and glanced up them,  
‘’everything okay up there baby?’’ I called up to hear shuffling and then a soft laugh,   
‘’Yeah, everything is great’’ Tommy called back and I listened as he mumbled on about something to himself before he appeared at the top of the stairs with his bags in hand and over his shoulder before he started to walk down them. ‘’I can’t believe Sutan is doing this to us, can’t anyone just leave us alone for a day?’’ He asked, which I thought was mainly to himself aswell as to me  
‘’Baby you know they can, but Sutan is just as worried as we all were when you left and you know he loves hanging out with you’’ I told him as I took one of the bags away and let my hand fill his instead as I smiled, ‘’You ready?’’ I asked and he nodded sadly as I gently tugged him towards the door and let his hand go so I could open it for him, ‘’ Don’t worry baby, just spend a few hours with Sutan, prove to him that you are still alive and then you can be right back here again’’ I whispered as I quickly shut the door again and stole a slow kiss from his lips again before pulling away and walked out towards the car.  
‘’Fucking Sutan and his mother hen act’’ I heard Tommy grumbled as he shut and locked the door behind him and I walked over to the car, unlocking it and putting his bag in to the back before I took the other from him and put them inside too before shutting it. _

_The car ride was quiet for a while as I drove back towards Tommy’s apartment which he shared with an old school friend of his, my fingers tapping along to the beat of the radio softly as I pulled up some traffic lights and stopped.  
‘’Did you ever think that I wouldn’t come back?’’ Tommy asked, breaking the silence as I looked over at him to see him watching me,   
‘’No, I knew that you would come home again when time was right’’ I told him and he frowned slightly.   
‘’What made you think that?’’ He asked and I laughed softly,  
‘’Baby, if you wasn’t going to come home, you would’ve taking your bass with you when you left’’ I told him with a knowing look before it all came together in his head and he blushed slightly before nodding,  
‘’Oh right,’’ He grinned out and I shook my head again before I started to drive again, my car soon pulling up outside of Tommy’s apartment and a sigh seemed to leave both of our lips before we got out and grabbed his bags. Walking up the steps behind him and in to the complex, I let my eyes travel over him slightly before I grinned to myself and shook my head clear of thoughts as we walked through the hall way and towards the small flight of ten steps and up to the floor which he lived on. Heading along the second hall with him, I couldn’t help but glance around slightly, glad that none was following us for once before I felt myself walk in to Tommy as he stopped, a slight smirk on his lips as he winked at me and I laughed softly as I took a step back so he could get his keys to unlock the door, pushing it open with his foot and shoulder he walked in and held it open for me to follow, before it slowly swung shut behind me and I watched as he walked through the place and disappeared around a corner, I hadn’t been in his apartment a lot since he moved in, but the place was littered with some sort of musical instrument, a smile on my lips as I took everything  and slowly started to follow the direction in which Tommy had vanished off too, finding his room, I smiled over at him as I placed his bags down on the floor near his bed and turned as he came walking over and threw his arms around my shoulders before pushing me down on to the bed._

_Folding my arms around his waist as he straddled my lap, I smiled against his lips before pulling away to look up at him, up at my beautiful boy, my bass player, my Tommy, my boyfriend.  
‘’I don’t want to leave you’’ I whispered out to him as his lips worked their way down my neck slowly, teeth scraping and tongue soothing as I rubbed soft circles in to his clothed hips.  
‘’Then don’t’’ Tommy breathed against my skin as I bit my lip to stop a moan from escaping my lips.   
‘’I have too, before Sutan turns up and sees my car’’ I tell him as I shifted and rolled us over on his small bed, my body between his legs as I looked down at him softly. ‘’Pack a bag and come back to mine tonight’’ I whispered as I lowered my mouth down on to his again for one last kiss before I left._

I knew Adam was watching me from my bed as I changed in to different clothes and tugged on the leather jacket which was hanging in my wardrobe, my feet being slipped in to a pair of creepers as I turned and smiled over at him, I still couldn’t believe that he felt the same way about me and that running off to England wasn’t needed but I was glad of it, sighing softly I turned to grab my phone and wallet again as I felt arms wrap around my waist and I turned to see Adam looking down at me. ‘’You’re thinking about England, I can see it in your eyes’’ He whispered to me and I looked at him before nodding, a soft smile on his lips.   
‘’Come on, I will walk back down with you, then that way I will be outside waiting for Sutan’’ I told him and he nodded before following me out my room.  
‘’Tommy your back’’ I heard Mike’s voice before I saw him and I looked up to see him in the kitchen, reading some of the mail, ‘’and you have Adam with you...’’ He trailed off with a smirk before I flipped him off and grabbed Adams hand, letting my fingers slide between his as I walked towards the front door and pulled it open, ‘’About time, maybe he will finally stop moping around the place because he wasn’t with you’’ I heard Mike call out and I blushed slightly as I kept my head down and let his hand go as I headed along the hall way.

‘’Please take no notice of what he just said’’ I told Adam as I glanced up to see him smirking slightly, my blush getting deeper as I shook my head slightly  
‘’Why, it just makes you that oh so much cuter’’ Adam told me and I glared at him before he smiled and looked around the hall, his hand reaching out to grab my wrist and pull me closer before he quickly leant down and stole another kiss from my lips. ‘’Im going to miss not being able to kiss you whenever I want when people are around us’’ He groaned out to me and I laughed softly as I nodded towards the stairs.   
‘’I know, but maybe once we let people know, we won’t have to worry about it in front of the band’’ I told him and he nodded softly as we walked down and outside, walking over to where he had parked his car, I leant against the wall and smiled at him as he unlocked the car. ‘’I miss you already’’ I told him and he looked up at me with a smile as he nodded.   
‘’Me too baby, but you make sure you try to have some fun today and I will see you later’’ He told me before I nodded and watched as he got in to the car

Watching Adam drive away with one last finale wave, I breathed out deeply and ran my hand through my hair again before I slipped my sunglasses on and sat back against the wall again as I waited for Sutan to turn up so that he could drag me out shopping with him and so he could give me more make up tips, of all the days he wanted to do it, he had to pick the one day where me and Adam had wanted to just spend it together, lazing about the house watching movies and just cuddling up on his bed or the couch.  
I could’ve killed him, still could kill him for taking me away from Adam, thinking about it, I shook my head to the thought of killing Sutan because I knew that without him, my make up would suck and I knew that I would never be able to survive prison, not being able to play would kill me more than anything, well less than being with Adam and being able to kiss him, nothing could beat that any more.

A finger swiped across my neck, making me jump and moved away quickly before I looked up to see Sutan stood there laughing as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me.  
‘’What the hell was that about, you could’ve just called my name or something instead of trying to giving to give me a fucking heart attack’’ I told him and he laughed again with a smirk,  
‘’Darling, I did call your name a few times but you were too far gone in your little day dream to even notice, so a little physical contact wouldn’t of hurt although it already looked like you’ve had plenty of physical contact lately’’ Sutan spoke out as his eyes looked down towards my neck and I raised a hand rubbing it over my skin knowing that there was marks from where Adam had kissed and bit at my neck.  
‘’Are we going or not cause I can always go back to the plans I had before hand which you stole away from me’’ I growled out to him slightly before walking towards his car with him.  
‘’Tommy, baby just relax a little will you’’ Sutan sighed out to me and I started feeling bad slightly for the way I had spoken to him,  
‘’Im sorry’’ I  told him as I turned and gave him a hug which he returned, ‘’Im still tired from the flying’’ I added on and he smirked a little,  
‘’Are you sure its not from other things either’’ He grinned and I laughed slightly before I shook my head,  
‘’I wish I could say that but its not, whenever something goes to happen we always get interrupted by people’’ I told him with a raised eyebrow. Sutan flashed a sorry look before we climbed in to the car and the hell of the day started.

 

‘’Can we please stop for something to eat now? My feet are killing me’’ I begged out to Sutan as we walked out what felt like the tenth thousand shop that day, his laugh ringing out from beside me as he rolled his eyes and nodded.  
‘’Fine, I guess Tommy’s tummy is the leader this time’’ Sutan grinned out, my stomach rumbling slightly before he laughed, ‘’Okay you must be hungry if I heard that beast then’’ He grinned and I laughed softly as we walked towards an small cafe and headed inside to an empty table where sat slid in to the booth and picked the menus up.   
‘’Oh god, so much choice, you have to make it for me’’ I told Sutan as I looked over everything and placed the menu down and he grinned but nodded anyway. Looking around the place, a small smile twitched the corner of my lips up as I took everything in, knowing that this was the sort of place which Adam would love to come too if he knew it was here.  
‘’Okay Tommy, time to spill’’ I turned and looked at Sutan confused slightly as he tapped a finger against his neck, ‘’ I know for a fact, that they are from Adam’’ He told me and I felt my eyes grow wide slightly before I laughed and shook my head,  
‘’Why would you say that, Adam’s my best friend and boss Sutan’’ I told him as if he had just said the most stupidest thing ever to me,  
‘’Tommy, Tommy, everyone else might of been born yesterday but I wasn’t, I’ve seen in it in your eyes when he’s kissed you on stage, the way you watch him from across the room, hell that’s probably the whole reason why you went to England wasn’t it?’’ He asked and I just stared at him.

_The drive home had been silent, apart from the radio playing loudly to itself before it was turned off and I parked up outside the house, turning the engine off I climbed back out and pushed the door shut slowly as I locked up again, a soft sigh escaping my lips as I made my way over to the front door and unlocked it, a small smile on my face knowing that Tommy had a key  for whenever he wanted to come over which could’ve been any time of the day or night and I wouldn’t care because I would have my baby closer to me. He could come over in the middle of the night and wake me up but getting in to bed, body cold from being out so late but I would still pull him in to my arms and try to warm him up quickly, sharing slow but love filled kisses.  
Shrugging my jacket off, I hung it up beside the door as I locked it again and pulled the key out, placing it on the side table, I slowly walked through the quiet house and in to the kitchen where I went to the fridge and pulled it open, lunch safely tucked away for us to eat later if he was still hungry after being out with Sutan who I knew would probably made sure that he had eating. Grabbing a bottle of water, I walked out in to the back yard and took the view in with a small smile before I sighed again, I had no idea what to do while Tommy wasn’t here, everything today was planned to be together, not me on my own, I knew that I could’ve called someone up and got them to come over for some company but I didn’t want anyone to be here for when Tommy got back, not yet anyway._

_Heading back inside, I locked the doors up before walking up to my bedroom where I changed in to something more comfortable, a pair of sweats and a baggy hoody before I grabbed a couple of films and headed back down the stairs again and in to the living room where I put one of them on and pressed play, standing up again I opened my water and took a sip from it before placing it down on the coffee table and walked back out in to the kitchen as music from the tv started to play, my hands reaching for the draw as I pulled it open and grabbed a spoon, turning to the freezer I pulled it open before crouching and searched through it until I found the ice cream and walked back in to the living room after I shut the freezer door and settled myself on the couch, the tub of ice cream on my lap as I started to watch the film and eat._

_Four films, two empty coffee cups and water bottles and one empty ice cream tub later, I found myself still sat on the couch under a blanket as I watched the fifth film, yawning slightly I moved and laid down, moving the cushions up and under my head as I pulled another blanket down over me as I shivered again and snuggled down, my eyes watching the screen as the film played. Every so often I found myself glancing towards the clock, checking the time and wondering when Tommy would get back from spending the day with Sutan instead, shivering, I moved further down under the blankets wishing that I had Tommy beside me so I could hold him close to me and use his body warmth to help me warm up, just so that I could kiss him and know that he was safely tucked away from the world and in my arms where I could look after him and protect him from everything. There was a vibration on the table and I looked down at my phone as it buzzed slightly and moved, my hand slowly reaching out to pick it up and dragged it up to my ear,  
‘’Hello?’’ I yawned in to it slightly,   
‘’Adam? It’s Kane, you said to phone you just to let you know that we were okay and safe’’ I sat up a little as his voice came through the other end, a grin spreading across my lips,  
‘’That’s great, glad everything went okay, but just no telling Tommy, I want this as a surprise’’ I told Kane as he laughed softly,  
‘’Don’t worry, I won’t be saying anything, neither  will Sophie, I will make sure of that’’ He told me as I laughed back down again and we talked for a little, catching up on the past few days since we’ve been back._

_Hanging up after a few minutes, I looked at my battery to see that it was nearly dead before I pushed it back on to the table after putting it on silent, my eyes moving back up to watch the screen again as I pushed my way back down under the blankets so that they bunched up around my neck and kept me warm, slowly I started to figure out where I was in the film again, just a simple musical was all it was but I knew how the producers always like to change things when they made them in to films, adding bits here and there while taking other small parts out which they don’t think they need half the time.  
I could feel myself starting to slowly grow tired but I tried keeping myself awake by moving again and changed the end I was laying on the couch to the other end, sitting up and pushing the cushions the other end, I straightened out the blankets again before laying back under them and pulled them tightly around my body as I turned back to the film, my eyes slowly growing heavy again before I found myself starting to fall asleep, my mind filled with images of Tommy cuddling in to me, a small smile on my lips as I turned to face the back of the couch._

‘’Sutan, I really don’t want to go out for a drink, I just want to get home and go to sleep’’ I whined out to him after we had driven back to his place, our hands filled with bags as we started to take everything out the car and walk towards his front door.  
‘’More like you just want to get back to Adam and have your wicked way with him’’ Sutan winked out to me and I laughed slightly before shaking my head,   
‘’No, even if I did go back to Adam’s I would probably just end up fallen asleep on him while we watch a movie or something like we did have planned today’’ I told him. In the end I had confided in everything to him over lunch, telling him about everything which had happened in England, from meeting Kane on the plane over to kissing Adam in the club and then to kissing him again in Brad’s kitchen the next day and to the past few days since we had gotten back to the states.  
‘’Tommy, you’ve gone soft honey, you would never normally turn a drink down’’ He laughed out as I collapsed on to his couch and looked up at him before I sighed,  
‘’Fine, three drinks are my limit, I don’t want to get drunk either’’ I tell him and he winked at me before disappearing in to another room as I leant my head back on the couch and closed my eyes, a deep breath being pulled from my lips as I thought about what Adam might of been doing.

Hearing him come back in, I opened my eyes up and looked up at him as he handed me a beer and I looked at him slightly as I took it, ‘’I thought you wanted to go out for a drink’’ I asked him and he nodded,  
‘’We are, but first I want to get ready and plus you have no makeup on and it wouldn’t hurt to have one drink here’’ He told me and I laughed slightly before I shrugged and took a mouth full of beer and let it slide down my throat as I swallowed, the bitter taste making my mouth water slightly as I relaxed and let Sutan get to work with fixing my face up all pretty with make up like he liked to do, whether it be on tour or just for going out together. Once he had finished, he left me alone in the living room while he disappeared off up to his room to change in to something more club like  and I finished my beer off, it wasn’t long before he came back down and we were both walking out the door and in to a waiting taxi which took us off to some club which I hadn’t heard of before, but trusted Sutan enough for me not to get drunk or lost, I wanted to get back home and pack a bag and get to Adam all in one piece and not drunk.

 

True to my word, I kept to my three drink limit and just had a good time, dancing with Sutan and his friends before I stayed by the bar and drank a few cokes to try and get some of the alcohol out of my system again as I watched Sutan drink more and dance more with whoever would dance with him.   
‘’Tommy baby’’ Sutan cried out as he came over and threw his arms around my neck tightly, ‘’Come dance with me again’’ He slurred out happily and I laughed slightly before shaking my head,  
‘’I don’t think so Sutan, im getting you home before you get any more drunk and I have to end up carrying your ass because you know I won’t be able to’’ I told him with a grin before he pouted and nodded, watching as he said goodbye to people, I called for another taxi and grabbed Sutan by the waist as I helped him get outside to where the taxi was just pulling up and IU pushed him inside before climbing in myself.  
‘’Telling the driver the address of Sutan’s place, I sat back and watched everything pass the window before we arrived and I told him to stay here while I helped Sutan inside. Getting him up to his room, I laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead softly with a smile as I pulled away,   
‘’I will see you soon, now get some sleep’’ I told him as he nodded and rolled over,   
‘’Night Tommy,’’ He slurred out again and I smiled a little,   
‘’Night Sutan’’ I told him before jogging back downstairs and out in to the still waiting taxi which I told him the address of mine and Mike’s apartment.

Getting out, I paid the drive before I headed up the stairs and along the hallway until I got to the apartment and started to unlock the door and stepped inside to find darkness, stumbling slightly as I tripped over something on the floor, I found the light switch and turned it on.  
‘’Fuck Tommy, what the hell do you think you’re doing’’ Mike groaned out as he sat up from the couch rubbing his eyes and I shrugged slightly,   
‘’Coming home so I can get a bag’’ I told him as I walked off in to my room and started to pack a few things away before I threw it over my shoulder and walked back in to the lounge again to see mike still rubbing his eyes.   
‘’I don’t know when im home again but yeah’’ I laughed out to him as he d up at me,   
‘’you off back to Adams?’’ He asked and I nodded slightly before slipping my hand in to my pocket to make sure his key was still there which it was. ‘’ I can drive you over if you want’’ He tells me and I smiled softly,  
‘’Nah, its fine, you go back to sleep, I will get a taxi back’’ I told him as he nodded and laid back on the couch, grinning I turned the light off before heading out the apartment again , pausing just to lock the door as I jogged down the steps to the waiting taxi which I had called for as I walked to the apartment, glad that I had plenty of money because of how much the fair was going to be again after the other journeys tonight.  Sitting in the back quietly, I watched as the darkness passed and I glanced towards the clock on the drivers dashboard to see that it was nearing 1 am and I groaned slightly to myself as I dropped my head back, I hadn’t meant to be out all day and night with Sutan, just wanted to be gone a couple of hours so me and Adam could’ve spent the rest of the day together like we had planned.

By the time I had gotten to Adams, I was tired and just wanted to crawl in to bed with Adam and sleep forever, paying the driver, I grabbed my bag and slipped out the cab before walking up to Adams front door and tried it, finding it locked I smiled a little and slipped the key out before quietly unlocking the door and headed inside, my bag silently dropping down on to the hall floor as I shut the door again and re locked it.  
turning, I heard the sounds of a film on and I smiled a little hoping that he was still up as I walked in to the living room, seeing Adam laid on the couch asleep, I bit my lip softly and just stood watching him for a few minutes before I kicked my shoes off and pulled my jacket off, throwing it on the chair, I carefully climbed over the arm off the couch and slipped my body down in to the small space between Adam and the back of the couch, stilling as he stirred slightly, I looked up in the semi darkness as he turned over and slowly opened tired eyes to look at me before he moved away slightly and pulled the covers up and wrapped them over me before his arms came around my waist and pulled me closer, his face burying in to my neck slightly.  
‘’I missed you’’ He mumbled out almost quietly and I smiled a little as I relaxed in to his touch and body  
‘’I missed you too baby, just wanted to come back home to you but had to look after a drunk Sutan’’ I told him quietly as I stroked my fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head lightly.   
‘’Mhmm’’ He mumbled out before pulling me closer to him, his arms wrapping around me tighter as I rested in to his chest, my eyes closing as I listened to his breathin deepen again as he feel back to sleep before I followed quickly, the warmth of the blankets and Adam’s body reminding me that everything was real and that I was safe here.


	20. Fucking, good for nothing coffee tables should be moved...But on the other hand...

_Sliding my eyes open slowly, it was filled with darkness and I breathed out slightly before yawning and turned my head slightly, trying to find any source of light to tell me what the time was. Failing, I sighed and shifted slightly before turning over, the couch feeling suddenly empty and cold before a shuffle came closer and I glanced up to see a shadow moving in the darkness  
‘’Shit’’ There was a soft thump and I bit my lip slightly as Tommy’s voice muttered out, ‘’Im going to kill Adam for putting a table there, of all the fucking places, why there and on that carpet, fuck could do so much more on it if that stupid wooden thing wasn’t there’’ Tommy grumbled out to himself quietly as he moved closer to the couch again, hands reaching out to softly pull the covers back before laying back down beside me again, a sigh escaping his lips as he wiggled a little and moved closer to me again.  
‘’I can move it’’ I whispered to him, a gasp leaving Tommy’s lips before there was movement and a thud sounded out in the quietness,    
‘’Fuck, shit, you bastard’’ Tommy snaked out and I laughed softly before leaning over the couch slightly and peered down to the floor in the darkness,  
‘’Are you okay baby?’’ I asked him softly as a flash of light moved across Tommy’s eyes as he looked up at me,   
‘’You could’ve told me that you were awake, and not fucking scare me like that’’ Tommy muttered out before I felt a hand reach up and grab around the front of my top and tugged, my body rolled off the couch, tangled in the covers and landed on top of Tommy, a soft ‘omhfp’ leaving both of our lips.   
‘’You okay?’’ I asked him again as I moved a hand and braced it above his shoulder in the soft carpet and rested some of my weight off him as he breathed out and chuckled softly,  
‘’Yeah im good’’ Tommy told me as he reached up and hooked his arms around my neck,  
‘’What were you doing walking about anyway?’’ I asked him s as I worked myself out of the covers which were tangled around my legs and laid next to him softly.  
‘’Needed to piss’’ Tommy told me and I laughed softly, a slight nod to my head,   
‘’Makes sense’’ I whispered and he chuckled before I felt his lips press against my cheek, slowly moving down to my lips where I kissed him back just as softly before pulling away a little so that I could look down at him in the darkness. ‘’What are you thinking baby?’’ I asked him quietly.   
‘’That you should move that god damn coffee table so that I don’t walk in to it again’’ He told me and I laughed before running a hand softly down his side.   
‘’Tell me what hurts and I will kiss it better’’ I whispered, my fingers touching over his skin lightly.   
‘’My knee’’ He whispered and I could almost hear the pout which was on his lips before I grinned and moved slightly, sliding down his body, I moved my hand to the back of his knee before leaning down and pressed a gently kiss all over it.  
‘’Where else’’ I asked lightly, knowing that my breath was fanning out over his skin,  
I heard Tommy swallow slightly before he shifted and I heard his elbows hit the carpet as he sat up slightly,, ‘’My thigh’’ He whispered out and I slowly trailed my lips up over his skin slowly, a soft breath being drawn from Tommy’s lips as I lightly pressed kissed over his pale skin in the darkness, nothing in the silence apart from Tommy’s sharp breath as I bit down on to soft flesh and trailed my tongue over it. ‘’Adam’’ He breathed out and I sat up before leaning closer and pressed my lips against his roughly, forcing him to lay back again as I shifted and held my weight above him._

Thoughts turned in to reality as Adam pressed me back in to the soft carpet, his mouth rough against mine as I kissed him back and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly, pulling his body closer to mine again as one of his thighs slipped between my legs and pressed up against me, earning a soft groan from my lips.   
‘’I missed you today and tonight’’ Adam breathed against my lips as his large hands ran up my sides and he pulled away slightly, I knew that he was staring down at me as a blush wrapped itself up over my cheeks.  
‘’I missed you too’’ I found myself whispering back to him as my hands moved up to his top and pulled him back down against me, lips fighting against each others before I felt my body submit to his touch as hands pushed their way up under my shirt before trailing down and fingertips dipped down inside my boxers.  
‘’Shit Tommy’’ Adam breathed out as I arched in to his touch slightly, his lips pressing against my neck as I tilted my head back, ‘’So hot for me’’ He breathed out against my skin as his hand slowly worked over my length and I gripped on to his shoulders. Letting my eyes slide close, a soft moan escaped from my lips again as I arched further up against Adam, his body pinning mine down to the carpet as his lips moved back to mine and pressed against them deeply.  
‘’Adam’’ I moaned out to him slightly as his thumb brushed over my tip and my fingers dug harder in to his shoulders again,   
‘’what do you want Tommy?’’ Adam whispered out in to my ear and I shivered against his touch slightly as I breathed out.   
‘’I want you...just you’’ I whispered back to him before his hand pulled away from my boxers and his weight moved away from my body. Looking up through the darkness, I could just make Adam’s out line moving about before he was back pressed against my body again, lips attached to my shoulder before trailing up to my neck and ear where he tugged lightly on the rings in my ears.  
‘’Are you sure for that’’ Adam asked and I knew that he was being careful, that he was trying to see any breaking points before I shook my head.  
‘’I want to’’ I whispered back to him as I turned my head slightly and pushed against him slightly so he was rolled off me, shuffling out of my boxers, I threw them across the room slightly before I started to struggle out of my top, quickly Adam’s hands moved to mine and helped to remove the clothing before a warm hand was pressing me back down against the soft carpet again, lips against mine in a loving kiss as I wrapped my arms back around his shoulders again.

‘’Whatever you do, just relax’’ Adam whispered huskily in to my ear, his naked body pressed against mine as a hand ran over my stomach lightly, calming my breaths as I tilted my head back on the floor and Adam pressed soft kissed against my exposed throat before I felt coldness press against me, making m body jump slightly and tense. ‘’Shh baby, just relax’’ Adam whispered to me again and I nodded before his fingers were back, lube slightly warmer this time as I willed myself to relax to his touch, my mind on his lips as they trailed kisses and small nips over my neck and shoulders as Adam slowly worked his first finger in softly and slowly.

‘’Fuck’’ I groaned out as arched at the same time as Adam pulled his fingers out and I breathed out deeply, aching still before I felt Adam move from where he was laid, his body coming to rest between my legs as his lips pressed back against mine in a loving kiss again,   
‘’Are you sure you’re ready for this Tommy?’’ He asked me and I groaned slightly before nodding,   
‘’God damn hell, fuck yes’’ I fought out to him suddenly and he chuckled softly and I could feel another blush breaking out over my cheeks as I looked up at him, the light in the room a little lighter now as dawn got even closer again and I looked up at him softly as he smiled and bent back down to kiss along my shoulder as he started to slowly push in.  
Gripping his arms tightly, I let my lips part a little as I arched slightly in to his touch and body, my own body feeling like it was being filled and that I was going to explode before I felt Adam pause and his hips rest against my own sweaty skin slightly, both of our breathing heavy slightly.  
‘’You feel so good’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as he softly rubbed his nose over my cheek and I laughed slightly before I could stop myself, another blush forming on my cheeks as I turned my head and buried my face in to his neck.

_He looked beautiful, his skin shone in the early morning light which was starting to fill in through the windows and thin curtains and fall over his sweat slicked skin, I still couldn’t believe that we were here in this moment together. Tommy felt so good around me, so tight and hot as I lightly tugged on his ear and breathed out deeply.  
‘’Move’’ Tommy’s voice was quiet and slow as he moved his face out from my neck and I looked down at him slightly to see him staring back at me and I smiled lightly before leaning down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips as I pulled my hips back slightly and slowly pushed back in to his body,  a soft groan escaping from his lips before it dragged one out of my lips and filled in to Tommy’s mouth as I started to slowly thrust in to him._

_I love the way his body moved against mine and the way it looked as it got lighter and lighter outside the house. But I and Tommy were together in our own reality and not ready to let go yet as I finally collapsed against his body, the both of us breathing out deeply. Pulling out of him slowly, I laid out on the carpet next to him before he turned and snuggled closer in to my side, my arm around him tightly as I stared at the ceiling with a smile before turning and kissing the top of his head softly.  
‘’Are you okay?’’  I asked him softly as he breathed out and nodded,  
‘’Mhmm, fine’’ Tommy replied and I laughed softly before looking down at him to see that he had his eyes closed against my chest, I couldn’t help but smile softly and kiss the top of his head again.  
‘’Come on, let’s get cleaned up and go cuddle in my bed’’ I told him quietly as I ran my hand down his back softly until he shifted slightly and slowly got to his feet and I followed, wrapping the covers around us again, we walked upstairs and in to the bathroom where I started the shower up and pushed Tommy inside softly before dropping the covers and climbed in behind him, my arms wrapping around his waist tightly as he rested back against me. Standing still for a while, I slowly reached out for the wash and started to rub it over his chest softly. ‘’You’re so beautiful Tommy’’ I whispered in to his ear as a lazy smile crossed over his lips and he turned slightly to look at me,  
‘’You’re only saying that now so I don’t fight you against it’’ He muttered out with a slight smirk and I laughed softly before washing the soap of his body and kissed him softly.  
‘’No, you are beautiful but no go get that gorgeous body in my bed and wait for me’’ I told him before helping him out the shower, watching as he smiled and wrapped a towel around his waist, I breathed out deeply as he walked out and headed in to my bedroom._

_Washing my body quickly, I turned the water off again and wrapped the towel around my waist tightly before walking back in to my room to see Tommy under the covers, smiling to myself, I dried off and slipped in under the covers and wrapped my arms around his waist as he turned in to me and laid against my side, his leg slipping between mine as his head rested on my chest. ‘’I love you Adam’’ I heard him whisper out and I couldn’t help but smile as I ran my fingers through his hair softly,  
‘’I love you too Tommy’’ I whispered back to him, ‘’Go back to sleep and then we will get up and half some breakfast before heading to sound check’’ I told him quietly as I ran my hand up and down his back, knowing that he had fallen asleep before I had finished speaking, settling down beside him, I pulled the covers up higher and held him tighter to me as I let myself fall back to sleep beside him again._


	21. A brand new day....and a time to take notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the people who is still reading this and a huge sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, but lately I just haven't been finding the interest or inspiration to write anything other than short drabbles and a new fic. But I swear to who ever is out there that Im trying my best to keep this updated like the rest of my fics. 
> 
> So thank you again is you are still reading.

_‘_ _’Morning gorgeous’’ I looked towards the door as Tommy came walking in, hair a mess and hands rubbing his eyes and I couldn’t help but let my eyes run over his figure which was dressed in one of my shirts and a pair of loose boxer shorts, which was also mine. Turning the cooker down lower, I turned and walked towards him as he smiled at me and leant against my chest as I wrapped my arms around his body in a soft hug.  
‘’Morning’’ Came Tommy’s reply and I couldn’t help but laugh softly before kissing the top of his head and let him go as he yawned and walked over to sit at the table, fingers picking up a grape from the bowl of fruit which I had on the table before putting it in his mouth which curled up in to a smirk. ‘’You’re staring Adam’’ Tommy told me before he turned and grinned over at me and I laughed.  
‘’Can you blame me for staring when I have the most best looking guy in my kitchen who’s hardly dressed’’ I smirked back before seeing the blush run over Tommy’s cheeks._ __

_Turning back to cook, I turned the heat back up while I moved towards the side and grabbed a cup and filled it with some fresh coffee before walking over to Tommy and placed it down on the table and kissed the top of his head softly before heading back over to dish the eggs up on to the plates along with the toast and bacon.  
‘’You really out did yourself Lambert’’ Tommy laughed out before smiling towards me as I sat down and put a plate in front of him.  
‘’Well after last night, I need all the energy I can get’’ I winked at him and he laughed before moving and placed his legs against mine as we started to eat in a soft silence._

_‘’Practice is going to be awkward, isn’t it?’’ Tommy asked quietly and I looked up from my plate to watch him before nodding softly.  
‘’But they are just worried about you baby, you had us all worried when you left and they just want to know that you are okay now’’ I told him with a gentle smile before reaching across and brushed my fingers across the back of his hand which pulled a smile to his lips until he turned his hand over and I moved my fingertips over his palm before holding his hand softly.  
‘’Do you want me to clean up?’’ He asked and I shook my head with a smile before leaning over and kissed his cheek softly,  
‘’you go relax for a while before we have to get ready to leave’’ I told him before he nodded and stood, walking over to me, I moved my chair out slightly as he sat down in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck before leaning down to press his lips against mine as I held his hips softly.  
‘’I love you’’ He whispered and I grinned softly before pecking his lips again.  
‘’I love you too baby’’ I whispered back before watching as he stood and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me sat there with a grin on my face._

I still couldn’t believe I had him in everyway I had always wanted Adam, breathing out deeply as I walked out the room I headed back upstairs before finding my jeans and pulled them on again before grabbing one of Adam’s shirts out the back of his wardrobe, tugging it over my head, I walked back down to the living room where Adam was laid out on the couch watching tv, grinning slightly I walked over and crawled over the back of the couch and on top of him before pressing my lips to his softly again before pulling away with a grin and laid down on his chest, his arms circling around my waist tightly as I looked towards the tv and started to watch it with him.  
‘’Do go all crazy on the band today’’ I heard Adam mumble in to my hair slightly and I couldn’t help but laugh before turning to look at him, ‘’I mean it baby...I think Laine would kill you if you did’’ He told me and I sighed softly,  
‘’I’ll behave’’ I told him as he smiled and nodded a little, his hand running through my hair softly before I leaned in to his touch and smiled at him.  
‘’Good, now get up so I can go get dress and we can head to the studio for practice’’ He told me before kissing the tip of my nose and I laughed slightly before screwing my face up slightly and rolled on to the couch, sandwiched between his body and the back of the couch as he got up and walked out.  
Stretching I let my eyes close as I thought about everything over the past months and bit, from me running to England to being here now in Adam’s house with my own key. Grinning I sat up again before walking towards the door where I had left my shoes when I first came back last night and started t slip them on along with my jacket as Adam walked back down the stairs.  
‘’You ready’’ He asked and I nodded slightly with a sigh, before a thought hit me.  
‘’What about my bass’’ I asked and Adam laughed softly before pushing me towards the door.  
‘’Monte looked after that for you and its waiting at the studios.’’ He told me before I smiled and nodded and headed out the door.

 

’’Adam’’ I called out to him softly once we had arrived at the studios and was starting to walk in, the carpark empty as we crossed it and made our way towards the back entrance,  
‘’Yeah baby?’’ He answered and I paused slightly before coming to a walk altogether.  
‘’Can we keep this...us...just between me and you...I know that Sutan already knows because he saw the marks on my neck and he just saw through everything so I had to tell him’’ I quickly told him and he chuckled softly before looking around and softly took my hand in his, fingers lacing together softly as he smiled brightly.  
‘’Of course we can’’ He grinned out before we started walking again, heading inside, the lobby was quiet and he quickly let my hand go before we headed further in and he spoke to someone behind the front desk and they directed us  to the hallway where everyone was waiting in one of the conference rooms. Getting closer I kept my eyes on the ground before I felt Adam grab my hand and tug me back slightly, his fingers leaving to curl around the belt loops of my jeans, smile on both of our faces as he pulled me closer and quickly stole a few kisses from me.  
‘’What was that for?’’  I whispered to him and he grinned slightly  
‘’Well I don’t know when im going to be able to touch you again...just wanted one last taste’’ He whispered back and stole one more before letting go and walked on ahead, leaving me in the hall as I grinned and leant against the wall for five minutes to give us enough time.

Pushing away I jogged down the last few meters before I pushed the door open and headed inside and stood near Adam as Laine spoke to him, all the other chairs taken by the rest of the band and the dancers apart from one. Quickly the door opened behind us and we all turned to see Sutan walking in with a grin on his face as he looked at me before laughing slightly.  
‘’Sorry im late...oh yeah Im so stealing you after this Tommy’’ Sutan told me before I felt Adam grab me and pull me behind his body before he laughed.  
‘’Sorry Im keeping him...I have to take him to go get some documents filled out for the next leg of the tour’’ Adam told him and Sutan raised his eyebrow slightly.  
‘’I can do that so that’s not what’s really happening.’’ Laine said and Adam groaned slightly before turning and glared at her.  
‘’Thank you very much...fine I wasn’t taken him to do that, I was going to drag him out shopping instead but now you ruined it’’ Adam whined out as everyone else laughed, grinning slightly I felt someone tug my hand and I turned to see Sutan leading me towards the last empty chair before sitting down and pulling me on to his lap with a smirk and I just grinned slightly before shaking my head.

‘’Right, now as we are all here and no one is missing...’’Laine trailed of as she glanced towards me and I bit my lip slightly as I leaned back in to Sutan’s chest, his hand finding mine and squeezing it softly as Laine started to talk again. ‘’The next leg is just going to be the same as what you’ve all done already but different places off course but this time Neil is joining us much to your disappointment Adam’’ She laughed out and he stuck his tongue out at her.  
‘’I don’t mind him tagging along, just as long as I don’t get stuck on the same tour bus as him’’ Adam told her and everyone laughed again. ‘’who, thanks guess’’ He laughed out before standing up and walked towards the refreshments, my eyes following him slightly.  
‘’Stop checking your man out’’ Sutan whispered in to my ear and I glanced at him as he raised his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes slightly before turning back to listen to Laine as she kept talking about everything we was going to need and what sort of things we weren’t allowed to take on to the buses with us.  
‘’Im not giving up coffee again...fuck no’’ I told Sutan quietly as he laughed causing Sasha and Brooke to look towards us, a blush forming over my cheeks a little as I looked away and down at my nails slightly.  
‘’Really...you’re as bad as each other’’ Sutan whispered in to my ear and I frowned slightly,  
‘’what do you mean?’’ I asked just as quiet so no one heard us and he sighed with a quiet chuckle.  
‘’I mean, you couldn’t stop watching him...well should I say his ass and now he cant stop watching you...and do I even have to mention what happened in the hallway?’’ He whispered back and I turned slightly to look at him wide eyed.  
‘’You saw...Fuck we didn’t think anyone was around’’ I quickly told him and he patted my arm softly.  
‘’Oh honey, don’t worry it was only me running late so don’t winkle that pretty little forehead of yours’’ I breathed out slightly and nodded before turning back as Adam’s voice sounded out.

‘’Right studio time’’ Adam beamed out, earning a few laughs from around the room before chairs was starting to get shuffled around and chatter went up a few levels in volume, standing up, I took a step away from Sutan before I felt arms around me in a tight hug, hugging them back I pulled back slightly and smiled as I saw Brooke and breathed out softly as she kissed my cheek.  
‘’We missed you Tommy’’ She told me and I nodded slightly before she put her hand against my cheek.  
‘’But next time you do that...Im seriously am going to go all Freddy on you and kick your non existing ass okay’’ She warned me and I couldn’t help but laugh again as I nodded and hugged her again before she pulled away and moved away to join the other dancers again.  
‘’Oh Adam...Why did you want to go shopping...I thought we were going on the weekend before we leave’’ Someone called out and Adam laughed slightly.  
‘’I need to get a smaller coffee table’’ He called back before I felt my face flush slightly and looked up to see Sutan staring at me with a raised eyebrow, my blush turning brighter before he put his hand over his mouth and pulled me in to his arms.  
‘’My baby’s growing up’’ He laughed out and I groaned slightly with a grin as I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
‘’Okay Sutan...you need to let Tommy go’’ Monte called out and I laughed slightly, ‘’Believe it or not we need that crazy ass’’ I shook my head slightly before I felt Sutan press a kiss against the side of my head and let me go.  
‘’Right...Im going to go get all of you lunch and something else’’ Sutan called out and earned laughs and cheers as we walked out the room and headed down the hall to the studio to get some practice in.

Feeling an arm around my shoulders, I turned to look at Monte and I offered a weak smile before tucking myself in against his side as we walked towards where the guitars and my bass was sat on the stands.  
‘’How you doing’’ He asked and I shrugged slightly before moving away and grabbed my bass and started to sort my strap out before moving it over my shoulders.  
‘’Okay I guess’’ I told him as he done the same with his guitar and he pushed a nod towards me,  
‘’Just glad to have you back man, missed you’’ I smiled slightly as he spoke and I sighed softly  
‘’what are we actually in for?’’ I asked before Monte laughed and shrugged slightly  
‘’Its just one of those practices where Adam goes off with Laine to sort a few things out before doing his own thing and we get to jam and go over any of the songs if we want’’ He shrugged and I nodded slightly before plucking a few of the stings and winched to hear it out of tune.  
‘’Dude…who the fuck touched my bass?’’ I muttered out as I swung the guitar around until it rested behind me and I walked over to the drawers and started to look through them for a tuner, sighing I gave up slightly and walked over to where one of the couches was, bringing it back around I sat down and started to tune it back in by ear again with a soft sigh before I started to play a few different things to myself.

¤

‘’Man, how do you do that’’ I looked up from where I had been moving my fingers over the strings and bouncing my leg slightly to see Taylor and Sasha sat watching me and I shrugged slightly.  
‘’What were you playing anyway… didn’t really click in my mind’’ Sasha asked and I looked down at the strings slightly before back up again.  
‘’Enter Sandman’’ Adam’s voice came from the side and I looked over to see him sat at a small table scribbling down something before he looked up with a smile and laughed slightly. ‘’That was what you were playing right?’’ He asked and I nodded slightly with a grin before I turned back to my strings again and started to run my thumb over one of the weaker looking ones with a sigh.  
‘’Hey Tommy, play it again’’ I looked up at Monte as he fiddled with a few strings and looked towards me and I nodded slightly before I started to play and he soon joined in for a few seconds before Longineu came running across the room and held his hands up to the both of us.  
‘’Stop...I wanna join, you guys suck when you go off on your own thing’’ We laughed slightly before the sounds died away and Longineu moved back behind the drums. Getting up I walked over slightly and stood near Monte as they both started to play and I joined in a few seconds later…the sound of Enter Sandman filling the room around us.

‘’Tommy’’ I looked over towards Laine as she called my name and I sighed a little before taking  my bass off and stood it on the stand before walking over to her and where Adam was sat at the table. ‘’We need you to sign a few things for the next part of the tour’’ She told me before holding a pen out and I glanced between the pair of them before down at the papers in front of me, my eyes scanning over them as I signed…insurance…medicals and a few others before I pushed them back towards her, my name signed on each one.  
‘’Is that everything?’’ I asked and I felt Adam looking at me and I looked towards him to see him giving me a look as to say stop it and I sighed slightly before the doors open and Sutan voice rang out.

Perfect timing, I had to thank him later for it.

‘’Tommy your lunch will be here in about ten minutes, got that one delivered’’ Sutan told me and I raised an eyebrow slightly as he grinned and looked towards Adam who grinned back.  
‘’Okay what are you two planning?’’ I asked, my arms folding over my chest as I looked between the two as they both shrugged. Groaning slightly I turned and walked back over and grabbed my bass and found some new strings in the drawers before going over to the couch and sat down again before I started to take the weaker string off, biting my lip slightly I attached another one and started to tighten it as the door opened again, my eyes stuck on the strings as I quickly tuned it back in and strummed a small melody before I looked up and glanced around the room and then back down again before my eyes flicked back up to the doors and I grinned. Putting my bass down quickly, I stepped over Sasha quickly and half ran across the room before throwing my arms around Sophie tightly as her arms went around my waist and we both laughed slightly before I pulled away and looked at her, my hands moving to her shoulders before I playfully poked her cheek.  
‘’What the hell Tommy’’ She laughed as she rubbed her cheek and I laughed a little.  
‘’Just checking that you are real and that I didn’t fall asleep…but I mean…what they hell are you doing here?’’ I asked and she grinned a little and looked towards the other side of the room before I turned to see Sutan and Adam grinning slightly and I turned back and pulled her in to another hug again, ‘’I’ve missed you so much’’ I whispered In to her ear.  
‘’We missed you too and when Adam got in contact again and asked us to come out to spend some time here with you guys, we jumped at the chance.’’ Sophie told me and I grinned before I trailed off and frowned slightly as it hit me.  
‘’We…’’ I asked and she nodded before tilting her head towards the door,  
‘’Kane’s waiting in the other room…’’She started to say before I let her go and quickly pulled the door open before jogging down to the conference room we were in and pulled the door open and stepped in.  
‘’Tommy’’ Kane called out and I grinned before moving towards him and wrapped him up in a hug like I had done with Sophie,  
‘’I cant believe that you guys are actually here’’ I told him as I laughed a little and breathed out deeply, I really couldn’t wait till me and Adam was alone so I could thank him for everything.  
‘’Neither can I really, but we would do anything to make you happy’’ Kane told me and I smiled as I pulled away and kissed his cheek softly.  
‘’Thank you’’ I whispered to him.

_I couldn’t keep my eyes off Tommy as he moved around and started to change one of the strings on his bass before I felt someone nudge me in the ribs and I turned to see Sutan smiling at me and I smiled back before he leaned closer,  
‘’They should be here soon, Kane’s going to wait in the conference room while Sophie comes in here’’ He whispered to me and I nodded slightly with a smile.  
‘’Do you think that he’s going to be happy with seeing them?’’ I asked him and he shrugged before nodding towards the door as it opened and Sophie stepped inside.  
‘’I guess we will find out now’’ Sutan laughed softly and I glanced towards Tommy to see him look up and around the room before back down again just before his eyes moved back up and he grinned brightly, his bass being abandoned on to the couch beside him as he jumped up and practically ran over to her, tackling her in to a hug.  
 ‘’Mission successful’’ Sutan whispered in to my ear and I laughed slightly as I tore my eyes away from them and looked at him and nodded before turning back to see a few of the others watching Tommy before he quickly left the room and I felt my stomach turn slightly before  Sophie started walking over and smiled and offered her arms open in a hug which I quickly gave back to her before pulling away and smiled.  
‘’Thank you for doing this Soph’’ I told her and she nodded slightly with a smile,  
‘’It’s no trouble Adam, we would do anything for Tommy, he became part of our family in a strange way when he was back home with us for all that time, but I should go keep an eye on them so they don’t cause trouble’’ She laughed out and I grinned before hugging her again and watched as she walked out the room.  
‘’Who was that?’’ Longineu asked and I looked up from my salad and towards him,  
‘’Sophie, she was one of the people who Tommy stayed with when he left, Kane is the other’’ I told him and he nodded slightly.  
‘’He seemed really happy to see her, and to be honest they looked more than just friends…aswell as those not so hidden marks on his neck’’ Taylor called out and I choked slightly before Sutan stroked my back slightly and I smiled at him thankfully before shaking my head with a smile.  
‘’No they are just friends’’ I told her before she shrugged and went back to eating again and I glanced at Sutan who smiled softly at me.  
‘’He will be okay’’ he whispered and I nodded softly before turning back to finish the rest of my lunch off.  
  
‘’So I say that we are not going to be getting any more practice in today’’ Laine called out and we looked towards her before I grinned a little sheepishly.  
‘’Not really, im sorry…I didn’t think it would turn out like this but I just want our Tommy to be happy again and I know that he missed England so he would’ve missed Kane and Sophie a lot’’ I explained to her ands he laughed softly before nodding.  
‘’It’s fine Adam, we all want what’s best for the little guy’’ She grinned out before grabbing a few things and pushed them in to a bag. ‘’Im going to get these sent off and double check over everything else’ I nodded slightly before she let and I turned back to look at Sutan with a smile and he patted my arm softly._

_‘’I feel like going to annoy him and get to know his English friends’’ Cam called out and I laughed softly before nodding a little, watching everyone as they grabbed their things and I stood myself and started to walk out of the room, heading down the hall, I turned slightly to see Sasha and Brooke laughing and chasing each other before they both ran in to the conference room and I laughed to myself before walking in and glanced around, my eyes falling on the Kane sat in the corner of the couch with Tommy laid across it, legs being sat on by Sophie, walking over I took the seat next to her and wiggled on Tommy’s legs slightly which caused him to laugh.  
‘’Just a warning, Cam’s going to come annoy you guys’’ I told them before Tommy looked at me and smiled, my fingers lingering on Tommy’s leg slightly before I glanced around and got up, no one watching us before I walked over and joined Monte by the coffee machine and started to make myself a cup of tea._

_‘’How’s Brad?’’ Monte asked and I looked over the top of my cup at him before smiling softly.  
‘’He’s fine, busy like normal but when did he ever slow down’’ I laughed softly as I took another sip of my drink  
‘’That is true, did he mention about coming back home here any time soon or is he going to stick it out over there?’’ he asked and I shrugged slightly as I sat back in one of the chairs,  
‘’Don’t know, I think he’s going to stay there longer, but you never know with Cheek’s, he changes his mind more time then he does his clothes’’ I told him and he grinned slightly before a loud laugh ran out and we both looked over to see Tommy on the floor and I shook my head slightly before turning back and sipped at my tea again.  
‘’How are you Adam?’’ Monte asked and I looked at him before sighing softly, ‘’I can tell that there’s something on your mind so come on, spill it out to me’’ He said quietly and I offered a soft smile.  
‘’Im okay I swear, im just worried about everyone else, I feel like im working you all too hard and I don’t want anything to happen like Tommy did, I cant deal with having to try and get him to come back again’’ I told him and he nodded softly. ‘’Am I working you guys to hard?’’ I asked him and he laughed softly before placing a hand on my shoulder as he stood up.  
‘’Adam, you’re a great friend and a great boss, we are fine and relax a little. Maybe take a bit of time off yourself’’ He told me before walking away and I smiled a little before looking around the room at everyone as they laughed and talked together and the dancers huddled in the corner doing their own thing and practicing moves. _

_Sighing softly I finished my tea off I placed it on the table before standing up and walked towards the doors before softly pulling one open and stepped out in to the cool air, I was thinking about what Monte had said and I sighed a little as I walked down the hall and towards the large windows where I paused and looked out of them.  
‘’Adam’’ A soft voice called out after a few moments of silence and I turned to see Tommy stood by the doors and I smiled softly before holding my arms out to him, a smile moving over his face as he walked over and I wrapped him up against me as his own arms went around my waist.  
‘’I love you’’ I whispered in to his hair softly and I looked down at him softly with a smile as I ran my thumb over his jaw lightly, ‘’I love you so much’’ I whispered and he nodded slightly.  
‘’I know, I love you too.’’ He whispered back to me, his arms squeezing softly as I rested my cheek against the top of his head. ‘’Thank you for getting them out here’’ I heard him whisper and I pulled away a little before sitting on the arm of the couch and pulled him closer to me slightly as I smiled.  
‘’I wanted you to be happy’’ I told him with a small shrug and he laughed softly before hugging me again.  
‘’Your such a dork Adam’’ He told me and I couldn’t help but laugh before someone clearing their throat had us jumping apart and spinning around, heart racing before it calmed a little to see that it was Sutan.  
‘’Just wondering where you guys went too’’ He winked out to us and I laughed slightly as Tommy grinned and blushed slightly, and then a perfect idea came to mine as I looked between the two.  
‘’Hey Sutan, can you tell everyone that I want to talk to them all in a sec and I mean Sophie and Kane aswell, I want them to be a part of this too’’ I told him and he raised his eyebrow slightly before nodding and walked back inside.  
‘’What are you planning Lambert?’’ Tommy asked as he slotted himself back between my legs again and wrapped his arms around my neck while I held on to his hips.  
‘’A holiday’’ I winked at him before checking the hall and quickly pecked his lips before pushing him away a little as I stood and moved my arm around his shoulder as we started to walk back inside, laughing softly together before Tommy ducked out from under my arm and walked over to Sophie, pulling her up before sitting in her seat and then pulled her down again a soft smile to my lips as I turned back to everyone.  
‘’Sutan said that you wanted to talk to us’’ Cam asked and I nodded slightly as I breathed out a little and looked around the room,  
‘’I’ve been working you all way to hard and I feel that its kinder my fault aswell for Tommy running off to England and I don’t want anything like that to happen again so…Im going to take a break like Monte said I should but I want to spend it with my family and you guys are my family so im taking you away’’ I told them and it was quiet for a while before I continued. ‘’As your boss and friend, Im telling you to take a holiday out and come with me to Cabo, the only money you are going to need is for spending on yourself, this is my treat and I guess a kind of late birthday present for Tommy seeming as he wasn’t here’’ I told them with a smile before a soft chatter started up and I sat down in one of the chairs, ‘’Oh and feel free to leave today whenever you want’’ I told them as I glanced around before letting my eyes lay on Tommy and Sophie who were talking together and whispering.  
‘’Are you sure they are just friends? ‘’ Brooke asked and I laughed slightly before nodding.  
‘’Im 100% sure’’ I told her before she patted my shoulder slightly and turned before walking out the door with the rest of the dancers._

_‘’I swear you just like us going to places where we have to fly’’ I heard Tommy call out and I looked around to see that it was just him, me, Sophie, Kane and Sutan left in the room and I laughed softly before turning around in the chair to face him more.  
‘’You know that we are all here to look after you baby, its not like we are going to crash’’ I told him and he glared towards me and Sutan laughed, all our eyes turning to face him.  
‘’What…you have more chance of being killed in your own home or workplace than being in a plane crash’’ He told us with a shrug and I grinned a little before turning back to look at Tommy.  
‘’See baby, it isn’t that bad, and plus there will be plenty of time for you to cuddle up with me’’ I grinned out to him and he winked at me before turning back to talk to Kane and Sophie again as I sat back and twirled around in the chair slightly.  
‘’Hey, we are going to head back to the hotel now, we will call you tomorrow’’ I heard them say and I glanced over to see Tommy hugging both Kane and Sophie at the same time as he smiled and said his goodbyes to them, saying goodbye myself I watched them leave before I felt someone sit in my lap and I looked back before wrapping my arms around Tommy’s waist, his body relaxing against mine as he tucked his head under my chin slightly.  
‘’Don’t suppose you could look up some flight details for next week could you Sutan?’’ I asked him and he nodded with a smile before grabbing his laptop and moved it on to his lap as he started to click away, turning away I kissed the top of Tommy’s head with a smile as he turned to look up at me.  
‘’You shouldn’t feel guilty for me leaving’’ He whispered to me and I nodded slightly as I looked at him, big brown eyes shining with happiness and love.  
‘’I know but I do, I should’ve recognized all the signs that something was wrong but I never and I as stupid and blind’’ I told him and he laughed softly before leaning up and pressed his lips against mine gently._

_‘’Okay guys, really save it for when you get home or something if you don’t want anyone else to find out about your little relationship’’ Sutan whistled out to me and I laughed as I pulled away from Tommy’s lips and groan before he turned and flipped him off, only to be caught and pretended to be pushed in to Sutan’s pocket with a smirk which caused Tommy to laugh brightly.  
‘’So can we?’’ Tommy asked and I looked down at him confused slightly, ‘’Like go home because I just want to make out with you’’ He asked and I laughed before nodding and handed him the car keys,  
‘’Go get it started and I will be down in a second after I’ve finished sorting out these flights’’ I told him and he nodded before quickly kissing me and half ran out the room again._

_Walking over to where Sutan was sat, we talked for about ten minutes while he searched different prices and then closed everything down, pushing me out the room with a soft laugh and the words, ‘take your boy home and have fun’. Jogging down the steps slightly I made my way across the carpark and over to the car before I got in and looked over at Tommy with a smile which was returned.  
‘’Are you going to take me home or not Lambert?’’ He asked and I smirked slightly before pulling out the lot and started to drive, moments later I jumped as I felt Tommy’s hand snake up my thigh and over my groin slightly, a soft pressure against me before I reached down and softly moved his hand away.  
‘’Baby, not while im driving, I don’t want to crash’’ I told him before he huffed slightly and I laughed and glanced over to see him pouting slightly.  
‘’Fine then, be that way then….think different things…dead puppies…old people…egh…planes’’ I heard Tommy mutter out and I glanced over worried for a while before I noticed his hands in his lap, palms pressing down against himself slightly and I laughed, his brown eyes flashing over to me.  
‘’Oh honey, this is why I love you but please don’t think any of those things, because it will be a waste of time as soon as we get home’’ I told him and I glanced over to see him breath out slightly as his palm moved more in a rub then push over his groin._

The drive home was silent for the rest of the way as I gripped on to the thighs of my jeans to stop me from reaching over to Adam and palm him until he was just as hard as me, damn him and making me come get the car ready, breathing out slightly, I waited until the car was parked outside of his place before I jumped out and half ran/walked to the front door and fumbled with my key to get it unlocked, my hands dropping the key slightly as he came up behind me laughing.  
‘’Tommy, just slow down’’ Adam told me as he took the key from my hands and wrapped his arm around my waist as he started to unlock the door, his lips against my neck slightly before I pushed him inside and laughed softly, stepping inside after him, I started to close the door before I felt Adam push me against the door, his lips against mine as it clicked and I reached up, tangling my hands in to his hair as I felt one of his thighs move between my legs and a soft groan escaped my mouth in to his as large hands held me close to his body.  
Pulling away slightly, I breathed out and looked in to his eyes with a smile before I pulled him back down in to a hard kiss, his hands moving around my hips before I felt his hands on my ass, pulling me up until I wrapped my legs around his waist. Adam was holding me up against the door and I couldn’t help but laugh against his lips softly as he grinned.  
‘’Bedroom’’ He whispered against my lips and I flicked my tongue back against his as he tasted.  
‘’Bedroom’’ I whispered back with a nod as I slowly rocked my hips against his.


	22. Cabo San Lucas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Dont ask, Dont say, Everything lies in silence.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was trying to map out this whole chapter, I decided to start of with them already in Cabo and a day in to their vacation. I know some people dont really like big time jumps like I have done with this chapter, but I found it was a lot easier for me to write it like this. And once again im sorry if it doesnt really flow in places, its currently just gone past 2:45am.

¤Two weeks later¤

_ ‘’Please say that we can stay here forever and never have to fly again?’’ Tommy asked and I laughed along with Sutan softly as we walked along the beach front, on the way to the hotel. The midday sun was hot over head as I glanced around and looked back towards him again.  
‘’Baby, as much as you would love to stay here, you wouldn’t be able to cope without us around’’ I grinned at him and he pouted.  
‘’Plus you wouldn’t be able to live of Mexican forever even with your scary ways of not putting weight on darling’’ Sutan chimed in.  
‘’Hell…what’s wrong with Mexican?’’ Tommy gasped out as he looked between us, I couldn’t help but smile as he tugged on the sleeves of his black hoody and I shook my head slightly.  
‘’You can only eat tacos for so long Tommy’’ I laughed out before gently pushing him in to Sutan.  
‘’Bullshit, I lived of them for a whole week before’’ Tommy grinned out proudly as he linked his arms through the front pocket of his hoody as we walked.  
‘’A week Tommy is nothing like forever baby’’ I told him with a slight smirk as he screwed his face up slightly before laughing.  _

_ ‘’Gross, I need a shower’’ Tommy shivered out slightly and I raised an eyebrow slightly before he reached up behind him, under his hoody before pulling his hand out and wiped it down my arm,  
‘’Oh my god Tommy, keep your sweat to yourself unless we are in bed’’ I laughed out and he blushed before he turned and walked on in to the hotel, leaving me and Sutan laughing outside, ‘’So you’re going to arrange to get a boat out for this afternoon and night?’’ I asked Sutan and he nodded.  
‘’I am indeed, everyone is going to meet down at the docks at 3:30’’ He told me and I nodded softly before pecking his cheek quickly.  
‘Thanks Sutan,’’ I grinned at him before turning and walked in to the hotel, heading through the lobby, I pressed the button for the elevators before stepping inside as the doors slid open. _

_ ‘’Tommy’’ I knocked against the door, eyes glancing over the hallway before I felt the handle twist in my hand as I pushed the door open, Tommy stood on the other side with a grin as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me in, door pressing close behind me as his small frame pressed against my body.  
‘’Hi’’ He whispered to me and I laughed softly,  
‘’Hey baby, missed me that much’’ I grinned out before leaning down and pressed a light kiss to his lips.  
‘’More than you can think’’ Tommy muttered out as his long fingers slipped through my hair and pulled my lips back against his hard again as I curled my fingers in to his hips, ‘’Hated not being able to touch you since we arrived here yesterday’’ I heard Tommy mumble against my lips and I pulled away laughing before I ran a hand through his hair.  
‘’We are going to have all the time you want baby’’ I told him and I watched as his brown eyes darkened slightly and I laughed, ‘’Now, how about we order some room service, a movie maybe and get to know the comfort or your hotel bed until we have to leave later’’ I grinned out to him,  
‘’Why where are we going?’’ He asked and I smirked myself.  
‘’Got Sutan to arrange a boat and we are going to spend the afternoon out on the water’’ I told him with a smile, my fingers working a strand of his hair around them softly before letting it go, my hand sliding down to cover his throat softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’That sounds amazing, you order while I go shower’’ Tommy told me before kissing me deeply again, watching him pull away I grinned and slapped his ass playfully before he laughed and moved off in to the bathroom while I walked over to the bed and picked the phone up and dialed room service.  _

_ ‘’You know, when we get back home after this trip and we have some spare time, I want to take you out on a date Tommy’’ I called out to him as the shower turned off and he emerged from the steam and bathroom, wrapped in a small towel moments later,  
‘’What kind of date?’’ He asked, hand against his eyes wiping water from where his hair had dripped down before his fingers ran through his wet hair messily, snagging a little on knotted parts before he smoothed them out.  
‘’Dinner, movie maybe, one of those dates where I spoil you rotten and you complain about me spending my money on you for the next three days kind of dates’’ I grinned at him smugly as he glared at me slightly,  
‘’Adam…’’ He started before my laughter cut him off,  
‘’See I haven’t even taken you out and you’re already moaning about money’’ I managed to get out between fits of laughter, Tommy’s face softening slowly before he too started laughing and walked over to where I was lid out on the bed.  
‘’But why’’ He asked, hands holding the towel as I slowly let my eyes run over his bare stomach and chest, before my eyes skirted over his pale arms, tattoos dark against his skin as I returned my eyes back to his face.  
‘’Because I love you and I want to take you out on a date like I should’ve done a long time ago’’ I told him simply and I watched as his eyes softened a little and my favorite smile started to curl the edges of his lips up. ‘’Come ere’ ’‘I whispered out as I held my hand out to him and smiled, everything I felt for Tommy from the very first moment I ever saw him was still there and I still found my heart crashing at the sight of him, the reality of actually having Tommy for my own threw my heart thrashing against my chest.  
Feeling the warmth of his hand in mine as he knelt up on the bed, I slowly sat up to meet him half way before my hand curled in to the wet hair at the base of his neck, skin warm and damp from his shower before lips pressed against lips, his warm fingers curling over my shoulders as he slipped down in to my lap and I wrapped my arm around his waist tightly as our lips worked against each other in a slow kiss. There was no need to rush anything, we had plenty of time until we had to leave to meet the others and I hated the fact that after we left this room, I had no idea when I could touch him again. _

_ ‘’Door’’ Tommy mumbled against my lips lightly as a knock broke the silence and I sighed a little as I pulled away and looked at him, lips a soft pink and well kissed, a blush to his cheeks before he shifted and climbed my lap and walked towards his cases, tearing my eyes away from his form, I walked over to the door and pulled it open and smiled at the guy with the small trolley,  
‘’Thanks, I’ll take it from here’’ I tell him with a smile before tipping him as he nodded and walked away again, pushing the cart in to the room, I closed the door softly with my foot as Tommy walked out the bathroom again, this time dressed in a pair of loose fitting shorts.  
‘’What did you get?’’ He asked as I walked back over to where the chairs and small table was in the room with a smile,  
‘’For you, Mexican because you really cant live without it and I got myself a burger’’ I told him with a shrug as I pulled the dishes off the tray and placed them on the table, my eyes looking up to see Tommy’s surprised look, ‘’what?’’ I asked.  
‘’Nothing…just you ordered yourself a burger’’ He asked and I laughed slightly as I sat down.  
‘’Im on holiday, im allowed to break my diet’’ I told him with a shrug before breaking out in to a grin which mirrored Tommy’s,  
‘’Still don’t think you need a diet, your fine as you are Adam’’ He told me and I looked up with a grin before I shrugged again, looking back down at my food, I sighed softly before picking it up and took a bite from it, my eyes rising up to watch Tommy as he started to eat. _

__

 ‘’Hurry up Adam’’ I looked over my shoulder at him with a grin as we walked towards the dock’s, a sleeveless top showed off Adam’s skin which looked like it had been kissed by the sun already, a light dusting of freckles covers his shoulders and arms aswell as part of his chest which was on show,  
‘’Yeah, yeah, im coming’’ He called back as he slipped his foot back in to his shoes again and I laughed before biting my lip slightly, the day had been amazing so far, even with being dragged around all the local shops with Adam and Sutan this morning but it was amazing just to relax back in the hotel room with him before heading down to the pool for a hour before we got ourselves ready to leave, the images of Adam being knee deep in the pool water, his top laying on the side as he laughed, head thrown back slightly in the sun stuck in my mind as we walked closer to where the rest of the glamily were waiting for us.

‘’Sutan, did you mug a cowboy or something’’ I asked as we reached them and he came walking towards us with a smirk, hat flopping over his eyes slightly which also were covered with dark glasses,  
‘’of course darling, how else would I look so fabulous all the time?’’ He asked before wrapping his arms around my neck, laughing I hugged him before pulling away and looked over towards everyone else,  
‘’Where’s Monte and LP?’’I asked as he let me go and walked over to Adam, kissing his cheek before turning back,  
‘’Oh Monte said that he was going to a little late and LP is just changing’’ Sutan spoke out as I walked over and sat down beside Cam, her arm moving around my waist as I tilted my head to lay on her shoulder, ‘’And Kane and Sophie said to tell you that they were staying in town,  said something about wanting you to spend some more time with the band and that they will catch up later’’ Sutan went on and I nodded a little with a smile before I reached up and stole Cam’s sunglasses, sliding them over my own face with a grin as she huffed and ran her fingers through my hair.

Listening in as everyone else chatted to each other about what they had gotten up to this morning, I glanced over towards Adam and let a small smile curl the edge of my lips before I quickly looked away again, but not before I saw his own little glance and secret smile, for a while it kept up before I stood and stretched a little, the warm breeze running over the stripe of skin which appeared from where my top had come up slightly.  
‘’Tommy, dude do you ever go anywhere without wearing jeans?’’ I turned and looked towards LP as he walked towards us, a cooler in one hand, opened beer in the other as I laughed,  
‘’Nope, I like them too much’’ I shrugged out to him, I watched as he rolled his eyes and walked past before across to where a boat was sat and Sutan was talking to someone. 

Watching everyone, I toed my shoes off before letting my toes dig down in to the hot sand which laid over the path leading down to the docks and towards the main beach area,  my eyes following it as I looked out over the water, the sun was high and glinted brightly off the blue water, it felt good to get away from the city and busyness of which was Los Angeles for once,  this was paradise and I couldn’t be more happy to be here with people who I cared about and cared for me, turning to look back at everyone, I laughed softly as I watched them all laughing and talking together, smiles on their faces, sun shining over everything the rays could touch before falling off in to soft shadows which was out of the rays reach.

_ ‘’Adam…Adam over here’’  
‘’what made you take a vacation out of the blue’’  
‘’Adam, come on mate talk to us’’  
‘’Tommy are you really leaving the band’’ _

I turned to look towards the source of the voices and I swallowed slightly to see a few paparazzi stood around, cameras pointing towards us all, glancing over at Adam, I could see that his face had fallen from its carefree mood to a annoyed one quickly.  
‘’Time to go’’ Sutan called out and I could see on his own face that he wasn’t happy to see them, staying sat where I was, I pushed my feet back in to my shoes again before pushing Cam’s glasses up on to the top of my head as I jumped over the wall and walked towards them all.  
‘’Really, couldn’t they just stick to being in LA and the shows, how the hell did they even find out that we were here?’’ Adam grumbled out and I laughed softly before nudging him playfully, pushing the glasses back down on to my nose, I ran my hand through my hair as I titled my head slightly and smiled at him.  
‘’Relax, they wont be able to follow us out on to the water unless they get a boat, but I doubt that they are that smart and will probably end getting bored with us sitting around in the sun’’ I told him with a smirk as Adam’s arm came around my shoulders.  
‘’I’ll remember that’’ He grinned out to me before ruffling my hair, laughing, I ducked away and watched as he climbed up on to the boat,  
‘’Hey…wait up’’ Turning, I saw Taylor running towards us and I laughed I noticed the guitar in his hands and bag over his shoulders, cheeks flushed from running and the sun. ‘’Wont be no fun without music’’ he laughed out before pushing the guitar in to my hands, shaking my head a little I reached up and handed it over to Sutan before helping Taylor up and pulled myself up and on to the deck, the feeling of the boat rocking under us slightly felt strange from being on solid ground for so long.  
‘’Ahh Adam off twitter now…actually give me your phone all of you, no phones until we go back to shore tonight’’ Someone called out and I casted a brief glance over before I walked towards LP and grabbed a beer out of the cooler and moved towards the seats as the engine of the boat roared to life beneath out feet and started to move away from its docking place.

The afternoon seemed to rush by as everyone laughed around, pushing each other off the boat and in to the crisp, crystal clear blue water. Standing up slightly I stood against the railings and watched Adam and Taylor in the water before I felt an arm around my waist and I turned to see Sutan stood next to me before I leaned against his side.  
‘’How are you pretty?’’ He asked and I smiled at his pet name before I nodded softly and took a sip from my beer as I returned my eyes to the ocean as someone jumped in.  
‘’A lot better than I was before’’ I admitted to him quietly, looking around quickly to make sure that none of the others were around us I smiled again, ‘’A lot better now that I know Adam feels the same about me like I do him’’ I whispered out and looked t him as Sutan smiled and ran his fingers through my hair lightly, the sunlight bouncing off his sunglasses. ‘’and with this trip, I feel like its some kind of medication for me, some sort of drug helping me to loose all my worries about everything’’ I told him before he laughed softly.  
‘’Ahh, high on life and happiness’’ He smirked out and I nodded to him.  
‘’Damn right’’ I laughed out to him before he grabbed my hand and led me towards the front of the boat where we settled down on to the soft cushions there.  
‘’Tell me what’s on your mind baby and not just what you told me then’’ Sutan asked and I looked at him before back over the view from the boat, miles upon miles of blue oceans and the view of the shore line about two miles north and I smiled slightly.  
‘’Where do you want me to start Sutan, I mean I really am happy and I know that I scared everyone, Adam the most when I ran off to England, hell I scared myself, I freaked out because of everything which happened that night and I just wanted to curl up next to Adam but he never woke up when I tried so I panicked and ‘’ I trailed off slightly as I looked at Sutan to see him frowning.  
‘’What do you mean, what happened that night?’’ He asked and I breathed out slightly before placing my beer down and ran my fingers through my hair,  
‘’The night I decided to leave, we all went out apart from Adam who stayed at the hotel, while everyone wanted to go to some of these places, I told them that I was going to stay at the hotel bar and then maybe go to one of the closer bars, but I didn’t, I searched some gay bars up and I ended up going to one, I had been there for about an hour and half before I started talking to one of the guys there, we drank more and I got a little drunk and invited him back to my room’’ I told him, a small shrug leaving my shoulders as I looked towards the others still in the water, ‘’Everything seemed to be going great until I called the wrong name out’’ I blushed out a little and rubbed at my jaw as I looked over at him, ‘’He got pissed, so he hit me, cut my lip open and pretty much left straight away, I cleaned up a little before slipping through the joining door in to Adams room and he was in bed’’ I told him softly and slowly as he sighed and pulled me closer to him, arms wrapping around me softly as he held me,  a gentle smile on my lips as he stroked his fingers through my hair. ‘’And pretty much everything else after that is kinder hazy and the next thing I remember doing was packing and then calling for a cab to take me to the airport’’ I whispered.  
‘’Oh baby, why didn’t you come to me’’ He whispered before we both turned as footsteps echoed of the boat top and I smiled as Cam and Adam walked over, both wrapped in a towel each and a tall glass in Cam’s hand.  
‘’Lemonade’’ She grinned out, shaking my head slightly I wiggled back against Sutan slightly more again as they both sat down around us and I knew that it would be the end of our conversation until we were alone again which I didn’t really mind.

_ By the time the sun started to set, everyone was sat near the back of the boat together, someone playing the guitar while they all joked around, laughing together and drinking.  
‘’Hey do you think Tommy is okay?’’ Cam asked and I looked towards her before towards the front where Tommy was sat, wrapped up in a black blanket as he stared out across the water.  
‘’He’s fine darling, just missing his dad’’ Sutan spoke out quickly and I glanced over at him as he smiled. Picking up the small pot of fruit I had been eating I stood up and started to walk around before I reached him, his brown eyes turning to look up at me with a smile before looking away again. Smiling softly I sat down behind him and scooted closer until my legs were either side of his body, one slightly bent up as I wrapped an arm around him a little and put the fruit down.  
‘’Hey’’ I whispered in to his ear as I rested my chin on Tommy’s shoulder and turned my eyes out to look over the water, ‘’It’s beautiful isn’t it’’ I whispered to him again as I watched the different shades of pinks and purples, as well as a few reds and oranges filled the sky as the sun started to set over the ocean.  
I smiled as Tommy nodded slightly, his body relaxing back in to mine again before I moved my arms around him more, one of my hands finding the slit between the blanket and slipping in to hold his hand softly, both of our eyes on the sky as he breathed out deeply and cuddled back in to me,  
‘’You know, I used to dream of lying out under the stars, just laying there whispering to each other’’ Tommy started to say and I tilted my head slightly to look at him, ‘’Maybe even make love under them if it was a really warm night’’ He whispered with a small smile as he turned to look at me.  _

_ ‘’We could still do that when we get back home if you liked baby’’ I whispered to him before he nodded with a smile,  
‘’Yeah, that would be cool’’ He replied before shivering slightly and pushed back in to me more as I tightened my arms around him again,  
‘’You cold?’’ I asked and he let a soft laugh out and nodded,  
‘’Yeah I actually am, crazy I know but I think it’s mainly the cool breeze which sucks the most tonight’’ He told me and I grinned slightly and pulled him closer to me. Our eyes moving back out over the water again as we both sat in silence for a while. ‘’Adam’’ Tommy whispered and I turned to look at him slightly to see his warm eyes watching me already,  
‘’Yeah baby’’ I whispered as I brought my free hand up and moved it through his hair to push it out his eyes, a short breath leaving his lips as he pushed in to my touch slightly,  
‘’I know it sounds strange…but…would you kiss me’’ He whispered and I looked at him softly before smiling,  
‘’It doesn’t sound strange Tommy and you don’t need to ask okay’’ I told him quietly and he nodded a little, a blush on his cheeks as I closed the small gap between us and brushed my lips over his at first before I moved them a little more firmer against his again. Pulling away slowly, I rested my forehead against his and smiled softly at him, ‘’I love you Tommy-Joe’’ I whispered before he smiled and turned slightly in to my body more, a arm sneaking out to grab the fruit I had brought with me and pulled it in to his lap and started to eat some, my eyes watching his movements before I let my eyes follow a trail of juice down his chin as he bit in to a piece. _

_  ‘’You don’t know how much I think of you Tommy, every time I see you, I just want to touch you, taste your skin and kiss you slowly’’ I whispered in to his ear softly, ‘’I just want to spend my time discovering every inch of your body, mapping it out in my mind like the stars are mapped out with the moon.’’ I felt Tommy shiver under my touch softly and I smiled as I lightly nosed his chin up and pressed my lips back against his again in a slow kiss, lightly licking my way in between his lips, tasting the fresh fruit on his lips and tongue before the hint of Tommy which laid underneath it. ‘’I just want to lay you out beneath the stars, the moon, the sun, just worship you and treat you like a prince’’ I whispered as I pulled away again and rested my forehead back against his again.  
‘’You’re welcome to do that, I would give you the freedom to do whatever Adam because I trust you’’ Tommy whispered back to me and I smiled, my hand moving up to cup his cheek softly as I stroked my thumb over his soft skin.  
‘’You’re perfectly beautiful Tommy, it’s hard to find anything to compare you too’’ I whispered before smiling as I watched the blush form over his cheeks softly. ‘’But I know that you’ve started a fire inside my heart and it refuses to be put out.’’ _

_ For a while we sat in silence again, Tommy nestled against my chest and in the blanket before I nudged his shoulder with my chin softly and moved us until we were laid back on one of the long cushions which was on the deck, folding the blanket over us, I pulled him back against my side, Tommy’s head on my chest, his hand resting against my stomach as I stroked my fingers over his arm softly. _

_ ¤¤¤¤¤  
Sutan  
¤¤¤¤ _

_ ‘’What the hell, is that actually happening or am I just way to drunk’’ I turned and looked towards LP as I crossed my legs over each other, we had grown quiet, just mainly making soft talk between us all as the night started to ware on, watching him looking over I followed his glaze to see Adam sat behind Tommy holding him, lips together and I grinned slightly and turned back to finish my drink off.  
‘’Leave the boys alone, they deserve to have some time alone together on this trip since we arrived’’ I told them before all eyes turned towards me and I looked back.  
‘’Did you know they were together?’’ Taylor asked and I looked towards him with a smile as I bent over and stole one of his apple pieces and sat back again,  
‘‘Don’t ask, Don’t say, Everything lies in silence’’ Came out of my lips before the other quickly huffed and I laughed brightly, ‘’Darlings, im sure they would’ve eventually told you all when they were ready and not a moment sooner, let them both be with each other without all the questions, while out here no one can bust their bubbles, or spoil their precious moments together’’ I told them with a knowing look, ‘’While they are out here, they are just nobody’s in the world, their existence doesn’t matter to anyone but themselves’’ _

_ ‘’Hell Sutan, why do you always have to be so right when it comes down to everything in life’’ Cam asked and I smirked a little as I crossed my legs again.  
‘’Because darling, im everyone’s fairy tranma’’ I winked out as they laughed softly and fell back in to idle chit chat before the guy I had hired to work the boat as well as being my friend started to turn the boat back towards shore,  
‘’I say tomorrow we just hang out in the hotel and relax again, the way the heat was today, I don’t think I can cope with staying in the sun for too long’’ Taylor spoke out before the other agreed and I nodded softly and looked over everything to make sure we still had everything we brought.  _

__

_ Making sure I was the last off the boat, I softly walked around to the front and looked down at them with a soft smile, Tommy had his back against Adam’s chest, both curled up tightly together and Adam’s arms around him tightly as they both slept, in a way I didn’t want to disturb them but I knew that I had too as I crouched down and brushed my fingers through Tommy’s hair softly before he stirred…Adam’s eyes opening instantly as he looked down at Tommy and then up at me,  
‘’Hey’’ He whispered out with a soft yawn and I smiled softly.  
‘’Hey baby, its time to wake up now, back at shore so wont don’t you just take Tommy back up to the hotel and go back to sleep again?’’ I told him and he looked around a little before nodding with a smile, ‘’Good, I’ll wait for you both on the docks’’ I told him as I crouched over and pressed a kiss against Adam’s lips and turned, climbing off the boat, I walked further up slightly to wait.  
About five minutes later, I looked up to see a sleepy looking Tommy walking towards me, wrapped up in the blanket again as Adam followed, wrapping my arm around Tommy’s shoulders I smiled as he leaned in to me and I glanced a look over to Adam and grinned as I saw he adoring look on his face as he watched his man.  
‘’You know, the rest of the band are kinder upset that you haven’t told them sooner about you both being together’’ I told them softly and Tommy looked up with a frown before he blushed.  
‘’Oh…I didn’t really think’’ He mumbled out and both me and Adam laughed softly as I shook my head and kissed the top of his head,  
‘’Baby, they are happy for you two’’ I told him as Tommy nodded and buried himself back in to my side again as the three of us fell in to a soft silence as we walked back to the hotel again. _

_ Walking through the lobby and in to the elevator I smiled and gently pushed Tommy across and in to Adam’s arms, ‘’Go enjoy the rest of the night babies and I will see you tomorrow’’ I told them both before planting a quick kiss on both of their lips and hugged them as the doors opened on my floor and I stepped out, glancing back, I smiled and waved before I turned and headed down the hallway to my hotel room. A smile on my lips as I thought about how cute they both looked asleep on the boat, the whole sleepy look suited Tommy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait since I posted the last chapter, feedback is always welcomed and feel free to follow and DM on twitter too.
> 
> https://twitter.com/#!/InsomnicVamp


	23. Sun, Sea, Sex And Emergancies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay folks, i know everyone has been waiting for me to update this and i finally have gotten enough time alone on my friends laptop to finish typing up one of the chapters and post it, im not sure when I will be able to update again, but until then Im going to keep writing.

‘’Fuck, okay, okay im coming, hold on you fucker’’ I grumbled out as I pushed the covers back and picked my shorts up as I got out of bed, tugging them on, I walked over towards the hotel door as the knocking kept up in a hurried pace. ‘’What’’ I asked annoyed as I pulled the door open to who ever was banging on it.   
‘’Grab a jacket, everyone is being asked to leave the hotel’’ Cam spoke out quickly and I looked at her confused, but at the same time stepped backwards to pick up one of Adam’s jackets which was lying over the chair nearest to the door.   
‘’What’s going on’’ I asked her after quickly picking my phone and room key up, shutting the door, I glanced around to see everyone moving about the floor,  
‘’There’s a fire somewhere and they aren’t too sure where, just that smoke alarms and signals are going crazy’’ She spoke out just as the one of our floor started to ring.  
‘’I’ll meet you down there, Im going to get Adam’’ I told her above the sound of the alarm before her hand grabbing my wrist stopped me and she started leading me towards the stairs.   
‘’Monte already went to check his room’’  
‘’Oh okay, what time is it anyway?’’ I asked, a yawn escaping past my lips as we rounded the corner and started to head down the steps.  
‘’Its about half 5’’ I just about caught her words as we headed through the doors and out in to the main lobby where everyone was being shown out the doors and towards the large carpark.

‘’Hello….What… no I cant hear you’’ I spoke out in to my phone as it rang and I answered the call, my eyes darting around to make sure that I was still with Cam before I saw her point to a slightly quieter space, following her I breathed out a little, ‘’Say that again’’ I told Sophie before I heard her,   
‘’I said, where are you too? Me and Kane got split up when we were coming down the stairs and I don’t know where the rest of your band members are’’ She told me and I nodded to myself.   
‘’Stay where you are, just tell me where and me and Cam will come to you’’ I told her.   
‘’I have some sort of strange blow up palm tree thing near me, I think it’s near the entrance of the carpark’’  
‘’Yeah I know where you are, stay there okay’’ I told her before hanging up, ‘’Cam lets go, Sophie is by the entrance but she’s alone’’ I spoke out before grabbing her hand and started to lead her through the crowds, leaning up on my toes every so often so I could see around.   
‘’Tommy, I see her’’ Cam spoke out before pushing me to the side from where I had been walking until we reached her and I smiled a little to see that Kane and Taylor had found her too.  
‘’Thank god, I just tried calling you but you didn’t answer’’ I heard Taylor say to Cam as I walked over to Sophie and hugged her.   
‘’Are you okay?’’ I asked before I felt her nod against my shoulder,   
‘’I am now’’ She pulled away and kissed my cheek and I laughed softly and glanced around again,   
‘’Taylor, did you see any of the others?’’ I asked him as he shook his head,   
‘’No but Sutan phoned me because he said that you must have been on the phone but he said that him and Longueil is down by the docks with some other of the hotel guests’’ I nodded softly before I moved towards where Sophie and Kane was sat on the wall and sat down beside them, my hand reaching up to thread through my hair slightly as I shivered.   
‘’Tommy’’ I slowly looked up to see everyone looking at me and I frowned slightly,   
‘’Yeah?’’ I spoke out as I pulled Adam’s jacket close to me and zipped it up a little more again,  
‘’We asked if you wanted to try and make our way towards the docks and the others’’ Taylor asked and I looked around again before nodding.  
‘’Yeah that sounds good, sorry I was just…I don’t know’’ I laughed out slightly before I stood.

Making our way through the crowds, I couldn’t help but let my eyes glance around at everyone as I tried to search Adam out, I was confused at why he weren’t in the room with me but then I thought that he might of gone back to his own room to shower and change so that he didn’t disturb me, although I don’t think he would’ve anyway.   
I was glad that the band didn’t seem to be angry with us hiding being together from them like we did, I knew that we would’ve told them but I just wanted to keep it between us for the time being despite Sutan, Kane and Sophie already knowing about it but they wasn’t really anyone you could hide it from, not when I was staying with Kane and Sophie anyway and then when me and Adam came back home to the states and I went out to lunch with Sutan, he saw the marks on my neck and I just didn’t feel like I could lie to him and even if I did, I knew that he would’ve seen right through the lie anyway, so there was no point.   
There was a slight breeze blowing and it wrapped around my legs an I cursed at myself for not pulling a pair of sweats or a pair of jeans on before I climbed out of bed instead of shorts, but the comfort of Adam’s jacket warmed me up mainly as we walked through the darkness which was lit up by a few lights along the pathway, creating a soft glow which still made you feel safe while walking in the dark.   
‘’I can see them’’ Taylor’s voice brought me out of my thoughts as I looked up towards him before up ahead where I could just make out Sutan and Longueil in the distance, there was a couple of other people with them which I could make out but not any faces.  
‘’Oh goodness, you are all alright, the alarm had me so worried about everyone’s safety an I don’t care if you say im over reacting, you’re all my little darlings’’ Sutan gasped out once we had crossed across the decking and reached them, his hands falling from his chest as he smiled brightly, ‘’I didn’t actually realize how big this place was until tonight’’ He laughed out and I couldn’t help but grin slightly at his remark, but it was true, the hotel was pretty big and you didn’t really notice how big somewhere was until everyone had been split up and was looking for everyone else like we had been doing tonight.  
‘’Is Adam not with you guys?’’ I spun around to looked towards Monte as he walked over and spoke and I shook my head slightly,   
‘’I thought he had gone back to his room cause he wasn’t there when Cam came and got me and woke me up’’ I told him as he frowned.  
‘’He wasn’t in his hotel room, so I thought that he was with you so would be with out here’’ He spoke and I felt the panic starting to rise up in my chest slightly.   
‘’Okay, so Adam isn’t here…he might just be stuck somewhere else trying to find us right? I mean, has anyone tried calling him?’’ I asked before I felt hands on my shoulders, turning me to face Sutan,   
‘’Baby stop panicking, he will be fine okay, like you said Adam’s just probably somewhere else looking for us okay’’ He told me as I breathed out a little and nodded, I knew that I was getting worked up about everything but the thoughts of loosing him was running through my mind and I didn’t want that, I had only just got him in everyway I had wanted him. Leaning in to Sutan’s body as he kept his arm around my shoulders, I bit down on my lip slightly.   
‘’Tommy your phones ringing’’ Taylor spoke out and I turned to look at him before down where I shook my head,   
‘’No it isn’t’’ I told him as I held my phone up which was still in my hand but the sound kept ringing and I frowned slightly before Monte came walking towards us as I reached in to one of Adam’s pockets and pulled a phone out, Monte’s number flashing across the screen. ‘’Its Adam’s phone…fuck how is he going to find us if he cant even phone anyone’’ I cursed out before Sutan squeezed my shoulders and I let a deep breath out as I tried to calm down slightly, he was going to be fine, I just knew it.

Sitting between Sutan and Taylor, I kept my eyes moving over the people around us just hoping that Adam would come walking past them and towards us. But he didn’t and I could feel myself starting to grow more and more panicked as each and every passing minute came and went again, my hands gripped at the thighs of my shorts before switching to run through my hair and then rest in the pockets of the jacket I had on before they returned to my thighs again. By the time an hour and half had past and all the hotel guests were allowed back in to the building again, there was still no sign f Adam and I felt Taylor grab my hand,  
‘’Tommy will you stop, you’re making me nervous just by the amount that you are moving around’’ He told me and I swallowed slightly.  
‘’Sorry’’ I muttered quietly as I went on to chew my lower lip before Monte suggested that we all went back inside and tried to get some more sleep again. Despite the strong argument of not wanting to go back in and how I wanted to wait out here longer for Adam, I was made to head inside with the promise of being woken up the moment Adam was seen or turned up.

~~~Adam~~~  
The moment we had gotten back to the hotel room, I got Tommy to change out of his clothes and in to a clean pair of boxers before he climbed in to bed and all but fell asleep instantly. I couldn’t help but smile at him and at how adorable he looked when he was tired or on the verge of falling in to sleep, whether it was a light or deep sleep. Moving around his room quietly, I picked his clothes up and folded them over the chair before I walked back to the bed and climbed in next to him with a quiet sigh as I watched his peaceful sleep, knowing that he was were he was always meant to be, next to me.  
I knew that by the time this week ended and we all went back home again, we would have only one day left before we were all bundled on to a tour bus again to finish the tour off, I was just thankful that all the fans were understanding for the small bit of time off which the whole band needed, it also helped me to see how much I had been working them to get everything perfect for each gig and just for everything to go correctly. Watching Tommy sleeping for a while, I knew that I wasn’t going to get any more sleep soon, gently kissing his cheek, I climbed off the bed and paused slightly as I made sure that I hadn’t woken Tommy up at the same time before I moved off in to the living room part of his hotel room towards the door before I pulled it open gently and closed it quietly behind me as I headed back to my room again.

Letting the door close behind me, I dropped my hotel key down on to the table next to the door before I moved off through the room and towards the small bathroom where I stripped out of my own ocean smelt clothing and dropped them down on to the floor as I turned the shower on and got in under the cool spray of water as it started to heat up. Washing the stains of today off my body, it felt like my shoulders felt a hundred times lighter and it brought another small smile to my face as I let the last of the soap wash drown the drain and I turned the water off, climbing out, I grabbed one of the large towels and wrapped it around my waist tightly as I walked over to the sink and ran my hand across the mirror to swipe some of the steam off. Washing my face an teeth fully, I moved back in to the main bedroom area of my hotel room to dry off before I pulled some clean clothing out and changed in to them, deciding that I couldn’t sleep, I was going to go out for a small walk while everyone was sleeping, knowing that I would be alright for a few hours.

By the time I had gotten out of the hotel and found my way back along the beach again, the moon was a little lower in the sky which created the stars to shine out brighter and I couldn’t help but think back to what Tommy had said when we were out on the boat about laying out under the stairs talking or making love. I knew that Tommy wasn’t really a romantic kinder of guy but when he did do romance, he done it in big ways and went all out for it.  
Sitting down in the sand, I stared across the dark water before I breathed out and laid back and stared up at the stars again as I thought about everything in my life and how I was actually doing something I loved with so much passion. Every since I was a kid and I first realized that I was gay, I knew that life would be a lot harder than most other peoples because we lived in a world where no one took the time to look at someone else’s way of living it was like everyone who hated against gay people and fought to disallow gay marriage were being controlled and that they either couldn’t or didn’t want to break free to discover that life was colorful to other people like myself. Growing up I always wanted to play dress up and have a part in the school play’s, I just wanted to be as out going as I could possible be when you were 16 and theater was one way I could do that even if I did have it tough and was made fun off a lot but now as I look back at life as I left school and went on to college before dropping out of it and then once I reached my twenties, a lot more things opened up for me and I was always glad that I decided to audition for American Idol. I never expected to get as far as I did on it, sure I knew that I had a good voice, not in a vain way but I knew when I had a talent and other people supported me with it. Doing that show had brought a lot of new experiences to me and I made a lot of good friends on it which I wouldn’t have if I never pushed myself to sign those papers.

As I laid out under the stars I couldn’t help but smile to myself, a lot of people always said to lay under them anytime you wanted time to yourself or just time to reflect and look back on the past like I had done. It gave me a chance to really think clearly for once with no one bothering me like I would get if I was back in LA and on one of those beaches where I would be hounded by the paparazzi all the time, I felt like I could lay here forever and not have to move.  
But I did anyway, just to sit up and run my hand through my hair to knock the sand out of the back of it, my eyes still on the dark ocean where the light from the low moon and the millions of stars reflected off the surface like some sort of disco, apart from loud music and people, it was peaceful and silent apart from the sounds of the waves breaking on the shore line of the beach a few meters down from where I was sat. Standing up slowly, I started to carry on walking along the beach before I paused to roll up the ends of my pants and walked down to where the waves were and started to walk through the break, the water cold against the warm air but it wasn’t a shock difference, in a way it was calming and soothing just like it would be like if I was still laid in bed next to Tommy. Every so often I paused to lean down and pick up a small shell or pebble which looked nice before dropping it back down in to the light water again and carried on walking. I wasn’t sure what the time was anymore or how long I had been out waking but the cool breeze turned slightly and held a small chill to it which had me doing my jacket up slightly.

Passing a couple sat on the beach, I smiled softly towards them and kept walking before I knew what I wanted to do for the date with Tommy once we got home again, I wanted to take him on a midnight picnic, to lay out under the stars like he had always wanted too. Smiling to myself, I glanced around before I had realized that I had walked the entire length of the beach from where the hotel was and I bit my lip slightly before looking back the way I had come, the distance dark and I wondered how many miles it had been. Shaking my thoughts clear I turned back and headed up on to the path and looked around slightly before I started to walk back towards the hotel again as a yawned pushed its way up from my chest.

As I walked back slowly, I couldn’t help but think of the past again as I wondered if there was ever a chance, that I had ever seen any of the band members before or even if I had ever bumped In to Tommy or someone when I was younger, the thought made me laugh to myself softly knowing that if it had actually ever happened that it would be strange knowing that we had met before but never knew or couldn’t remember it. Did any of us ever go to the same school? Maybe even the same college, or was there ever a chance that we past each other in a coffee shop somewhere when we were out with our friends. It was nice getting lost in my thoughts and memories again; there was no one to ask you if there was something wrong just because I was quiet for a long time or to interrupt you if you started to smile or laugh for no reason at all, it was just me and the night air of Cabo to entertain me as I walked, thoughts after thoughts ran through my mind along with different memories but it was mainly thoughts, most of them stupid like when did I even have time to sit down and read a book, it had been ages. I loved being on tour, getting to tour the world when I used to think that I would never get out of the city where I lived as a kid, but the only thing I hated about being on tour for long amounts of time was missing family and not getting to do things which I would love to go and do like read a book again instead of being pinged around from one interview to another like I was some sort of metal ball in a pin ball machine game at the arcade. 

Before I knew it I was walking through the parking lot of the hotel again, the lights of the lamps dotted through out was bright, my shadow bouncing around. Slowly walking up the steps, I reached out and pulled the door open slowly before walking in to the large lobby which was lit even more bright than the lights outside.  
‘’Adam’’ I turned slightly as I heard my name being called out softly, to see that Taylor, Sutan and Cam were still up and sat around.   
‘’Where the hell have you been’’ Sutan asked, his voice full of worry as I stepped closer to them.   
‘’I went out for a walk’’ I started to say before he raised his hand up to his mouth, motioning me to be quiet before he nodded down to the couch and I looked over the back of it to see Tommy laid out with his head in Sutan’s lap, hand clutched around his phone.   
‘’What has happened while I’ve been gone’’ I asked quietly as I walked around and carefully lifted Tommy’s feet and then placed them down in my lap as I sat down and looked around at the four of them.  
‘’Fire alarms went off, some sort of small fire started in the kitchen or something they said, but the hotel got evacuated and everyone ended up outside, I went to get Tommy and Monte went to check your room in case you were there but then when we all found each other again, no one knew where you were and your phone turned out to be in the jacket he’s got on and well…’’  
‘’I’ve never seen Tommy get so panicked before’’ Taylor finished off for Cam as I looked across at them both and then down at Tommy as I swallowed a little.   
‘’I really didn’t think anyone would notice that I was gone, but im sorry for getting you lot worried’’ I told them as I softly stroked my thumb over Tommy’s ankle slightly.   
‘’Just make sure that you have your phone on you next time you decide to wonder off so we can get a hold of you to proof to pretty here that you are okay and not burning anywhere’’ Sutan said and I nodded a little.  
‘’But is there any reason why you four are still down here and not gone back to bed?’’ I asked them and Cam laughed softly,   
‘’Oh trust me, we tried to get Tommy to go back to bed but he refused to come back in to the hotel until he saw you again but then Sutan managed to get him in but again he refused to leave the lobby but we promised him that if he got some more sleep again that we would wake him up the moment one of us saw you’’ She said and I nodded a little.   
‘’And I just couldn’t sleep’’ Taylor added with a small grin before he yawned, ‘’But now you’re back I think im gunna go and try to sleep again’’ he spoke out before standing up and stretched as he bid us all goodnight again and I watched him walk off towards the elevators.   
‘’Yeah im going to go do the same thing, see you guys later’’ Cam told us before she quickly ran off to catch up with Taylor and I let a soft breath out and looked down at Tommy again.   
‘’I honestly didn’t mean to get him so worried about me’’ I told Sutan quietly as I looked back up to find him staring down at Tommy too, his fingers running through his blonde hair gently as he smiled and looked towards me.  
‘’Adam, you weren’t to know that there was going to be a small fire in the kitchens was you?’’ He told me and I shook my head slightly, ‘’Well then, stop worrying yourself okay, no one is hurt which is the main thing and I think you learnt a lesson to always carry your phone on you’’ He laughed out quietly as I smiled lightly.

‘’Can I ask you something Sutan’’ I spoke out quietly after we had been sat in silence for about twenty minutes, both softly watching Tommy sleep and glancing around the hotel lobby.   
‘’Sure darling, anything you want’’ breathing out softly, I turned and looked up at him.   
‘’Do you think im a selfish person?’’ I asked him, and I watched as his face fell slightly as he tried to take in what I had asked of him.   
‘’What do you mean by that Adam?’’ His voice was quiet as he ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair lightly again.   
‘’Well, with this vacation all of a sudden. I just dropped it all on my fans and pushed the last remaining tour dates back by a two weeks’’ My voice was low as the couple I saw on the beach walked past us, arm in arm before disappearing in to the elevators.   
‘’Poppycock Adam, your fans love you and from everything I have seen on twitter and online, no one really cares, sure they are disappointed that they have to wait longer to see you but they support you darling and they know that this vacation is also for their beloved kitty here.’’ Sutan spoke out and I turned back to look at him, ‘’so you aren’t selfish okay, you are adorable by thousands, loved by millions and most of all this boy here loves you to death, so stop worrying about things.’’

‘’In a way, I don’t want to wake Tommy up, I know that he needs his sleep and that it don’t come often , he looks so peaceful here’’ I muttered out softly,  
‘’Childlike’’ Sutan spoke out just as quietly and I smiled before nodding.  
‘’Im glad im not the only one who thinks things like that’’ A soft laugh escaped from Sutan’s lips and I looked over at him as he shook his head and used his few hand to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t disturb Tommy.  
‘’Go to bed Adam, I will bring Tommy up in a second, just leave your door open a crack so I can just walk on inside with him, then that way I wont have to knock on the door.’’ Sutan told me and I nodded a little as I brushed my thumb over Tommy’s ankle once more again before I carefully moved his les off my lap and stood up before replacing them on the couch. Leaning over, I lightly kissed Sutan’s cheek as I stood.   
‘’Thank you for everything’’ I whispered to him with a smile as I glanced down at Tommy with a soft sigh before I crouched and slowly ran my fingers through his hair and lightly down his cheek before I trailed them along his jaw.  
‘’I’ll see you in the morning’’ I whispered to Sutan as I stood and smiled at him as he nodded and pointed towards the elevators.   
‘’Go now, Tommy will be fine Adam’’ I nodded before letting a soft breath out and finally turned to walk towards the elevators and pressed the call button, glancing back towards the two, I could see Sutan saying something to Tommy despite him still being asleep.  
~~~~~~~

A heavy weight wrapped around my waist as I moved to sit up quickly, my eyes opening to glance around, noticing that I wasn’t on the couch in the hotel lobby anymore and my mind instantly went back to Adam and how no one knew where he was. Looking around the room, I realized that it wasn’t my own and I turned slowly to look down at the weight pinning me down to see that it was an arm before my eyes traveled up it to the peaceful face.  
Adam looked so peaceful, so much younger than when he was stressed out or busy running around, all the stress of interviews were banished from his face. Turning in his arms lightly to face him, I pressed a hand against his chest softly, the feeling of his heart beating against his chest repeated itself against my hand and I couldn’t help but smile.   
‘’You’re gawking again’’ Adam’s tired voice rang out and I laughed softly before leaning closer and pressed my lips against his as his arm tightened around my waist before he turned slightly and laid over me slightly.   
‘’You’re a fucking dick’’ I mumbled against his lips, ‘’A fucking adorable dick who I love to hell and back’’   
‘’Mhmm, I know baby’’ Adam muttered out and I laughed again as he tucked his face in to the crook of my neck as he settled back down again, ‘’But go back to sleep please, it’s only been about an hour and half since Sutan woke you up and brought you up here’’ He told me, his voice full of sleep as he yawned against my skin, his breath warm as I frowned and wrapped my arms around him the best I could.  
‘’I cant remember him doing that’’ I spoke out quietly as I pressed a light kiss to the side of Adam’s head and stroked my fingers over his upper back slowly, eyes tracing over the sea of freckles which dusted across his skin before I let my fingers move in light patterns over them. ‘’I love you Adam, I really do and you scared me so much, I was afraid that something bad had happened to you and that I had lost you before I fully got to be with you’’ I whispered to him as he shifted slightly and held me tighter.  
‘’Not going anywhere without you Tommy’’ He mumbled out again and I smiled before letting a deep breath out again.

Letting the room go quiet, I kept my eyes on Adam as he fell back to sleep again while I moved carefully under him and slipped further down the bed before closer to him, his arms circling around my small frame tighter as I closed my eyes and basked in the warmth of Adam’s embrace and the Cabo weather. 

I dreaded the time when it came to going back home again, when we had to go back to the stressful time where I would watch it build up on Adam’s shoulders again, the dark marks appearing under his eyes from the lack of sleep when he had day after day full of interviews and appearances.   
‘’Stop thinking, I can hear your brain ticking’’ Adam mumbled out, making me jump as I let my eyes open to stare at him as bright blue eyes stared back.  
‘’I thought you had fallen asleep again’’ I told him softly as he breathed out, a sleepy smile forming over his lips slowly as he pulled me closer against him again,  
‘’Did, your thinking woke me up now go back to sleep baby please, will promise to go out and do whatever you want for the rest of the vacation’’ he muttered out again as he lightly pressed kisses against the skin on my shoulder before trailing them up to my neck until he reached my ear and I felt him smile against it, ‘’I love you too Tommy-Joe’’ He whispered and I smiled brightly as I turned and curled in to his body tightly.   
‘’Good, cause I don’t know what I would do without you Adam’’ I told him seriously as I curled my arm around his waist and settled back against his chest.

 

‘’Shh, you will wake Tommy up’’ Adam’s voice sounded quite far away as I stirred and rolled over in the bed and stretched my arm out across it to feel that the bed was slightly warm still, showing that he hadn’t been gone for long. Pushing the covers away from me, I slowly sat up and rubbed at my eyes before turning around and pulled a pair of sweat pants out of Adam’s bags and up over my hips slightly where I tightened the string as much as I could before tiring it, still they fell slightly as I walked, the long legs trailing and hiding my feet slightly as I stepped out of the bedroom and rubbed my hand over my eyes again as I looked up to see Adam and a couple of the other band members talking together.  
‘’Hey’’ I yawned out slightly before walking over to the couch and sat down beside Adam, curling my legs up slightly as I ran a hand over my arm. ‘’What were you talking about?’’ I asked as the smell of coffee filled my senses and I glanced over at Adam to see him sipping a cup before I reached out and took it from him with a small smirk as I settled back again, hands wrapped around it tightly.  
‘’We came to see what Adam was wanting to do today but then he said about waking you up, which sorry if we did’’ Longueil spoke out and I nodded slightly as I sipped at the coffee and let a content sigh out.  
‘’Well I just wanna hang out by the pool again today, not in the mood really to o anything else in this heat’’ I said quietly before Adam sat back and I curled in to his side slightly as his arm came around my shoulders,  
‘’That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea actually, but then this is everyone’s vacation, go do what you want but like Sutan told me last night, just make sure you have your phones on you so we can get in contact with each other and no one worries’’ Adam spoke out as I buried myself behind the coffee cup with a small blush. ‘’So go now… I want to get back in to bed and finish cuddling with my boyfriend, the world can wait for us’’ He finished up and I felt myself almost choke on the mouthful of coffee I had before I snuggled in closer under his arm again as the others laughed.  
‘’Such a cuddle whore Tommy’’ Cam said and I flipped her off slightly before smirking towards her,   
‘’you’re just jealous that I get to hug the sex god as much as I want to now and you cant’’ I remarked back quickly which left everyone staring at me before they shook their heads and I laughed.   
‘’Nope not jealous, you both make too much of a cute couple to be jealous over being with a cuddle whore’’ Cam laughed out again before she headed towards the door and pulled it open. ‘’Anyway, dinner tonight, we are all going out together’’ She said and I felt Adam nod slightly as his fingers started to run through my hair.   
‘’Sounds alright to me, meet up in the lobby at 6:30?’’ He asked as they all nodded before slowly leaving one by one until the door closed and left me and Adam alone again.  
Finishing off the coffee, I lent forward and placed it on the small table before leaning back against him again, a smile on my lips as his arm tightened around my shoulders before sliding down my back. ‘’You know what baby…’’ Adam started to say before he trailed off, his fingertips lightly tracing their way up my arm again slowly.   
‘’What’’ I asked softly as I turned my head to look up at him with a smile which he returned gratefully.   
‘’You are the best looking guy in this whole hotel’’ He smirked out and I couldn’t help but let a laugh out before turning to throw my legs over his lap as I rested back against the arm.  
‘’I don’t believe you, I’ll go out and find a better looking guy’’ I told him before I started to get up but was stopped by strong hands wrapping around my waist and picking me up, laughing.   
‘’Not letting you go anywhere baby’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as he carried me towards the bed and dropped me down on to it, no sooner as I had turned over on to my back, Adam was crawling up over me, his lips claiming mine deeply as I let my hands grip the front of his shirt tightly, pulling his body down against mine as I felt his tongue lightly trace along my lower lip.   
‘’You always taste so good’’ He whispered in to my ear as his lips traced down to the lobe and lightly tugged on it, causing a soft breath to leave my mouth.  
‘’Gunna…make…you…believe…that…you’re…the…best…looking…guy’’ Each word was pressed by a kiss, gradually getting lower on my chest until his lips were brushing over my stomach, tickling my skin slightly as I grinned and stroked my fingers through his hair.  
‘’And how are you going to do that Adam?’’ I asked him as he tilted his head up slightly and rested his chin just above the waist band of the sweat pants I had on, a lopsided grin covering his lips.  
‘’By making you feel like the best guy ever’’ Adam breathed out to me before tracing his lips back up my body again until he was braced over me. Grinning up at Adam, I reached up and trailed my fingertips over his cheek softly, moving down to his jaw before I curled my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down against my lips again.  
‘’You always make me feel more than the best’’ I whispered against his lips with a smile, I could feel Adam’s own smile against mine as I pushed against him until he got the idea and rolled over so I was straddling his waist, lips against lips as my hands rested against his chest, tangled in his top.

Pulling away slowly, I let my bottom lip catch between my teeth as I smiled at him and trailed my fingertips over his shirt.   
‘’I love how hot you look when you have just woken up’’ Adam mumbled out, his hands slowly trailing a path up my folded legs to my hips where they rested.   
‘’Haven’t just woken up though Adam’’ I smirked out to him slightly before I hitched my fingers up under his shirt to touch warm skin.   
‘’Still, you look hot when you haven’t been awake for long’’ He counted back out to me and I laughed softly before yelping as he quickly rolled us over again and pinned me down on the bed. ‘’And I get to have you all to myself, no sharing for anyone for a while’’ He mumbled out, breath hitting against the skin of my shoulder, making it tickle slightly. 

‘’I love you Tommy’’ Adam whispered, his lips catching against my ear slightly as I breathed out and ran my hands up his torso, at the same time, pushing his top up before he sat up and pulled it off, wrapping my arms around his neck, I tugged im down again, crashing our lips together.  
Slowly, I felt Adams tongue at the seam of my lips which parted under the soft pressure before a groan left both of our lips as I lifted my hip up against his.  
‘’Adam’’ I groaned out as his lips left mine to trail a path down my neck. ‘’Please’’ I whispered out, my fingers digging in to his shoulders slightly as his lips left a hot trail down my body which was starting to slowly heat up more.  
‘’Tell me what you want’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as his tongue curled around the metal bar and tugged, a dull throb making my breath catch as I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back.  
‘’I want you…please’’ I begged him quietly as his lips turned back to press against mine deeply as his hands worked their way down my sides, fingers feeling out every bump and wave in my skin until they reached the waist band of my pants and he backed away, fingers pulling them down as I shifted to help him.

‘’Fuck, stay here baby’’ Adam whispered before leaning up to peck my lips and climbed of the bed quickly to turn and headed towards the bathroom, pushing my pants and boxers off the rest of the way, I ran my hand over my bare chest before turning and pulled the pillows closer slightly as I laid out on my stomach and breathed out softly, leg hitched on the coves slightly, hearing a sharp gasp, I turned to see Adam stood in the doorway staring slightly and I felt a blush creep up over my cheeks as I hid it against my shoulder slightly as he walked closer and the bed dipped as he knelt down beside me, a warm hand spreading out across the base of my spine before trailing up it as he pressed kisses to my shoulder, ‘’You look so good’’ He whispered in to my ear, sending a shiver down my spine which he chased with his hand before it curled around the cheeks of my ass, squeezing slightly as I lifted up in to his touch slightly.  
‘’Adam are you going to do more than just stare at me or are you going to actually fuck me like I want you too’’ I begged out to him, my head turning slightly to look towards him as he kissed my shoulder and his eyes met mine with a brightness.  
‘’Whatever you want baby’’ He growled out and I smirked softly,   
‘’Get moving then Lambert before someone comes and ruin my mood’’ I teased out to him as he laughed and moved away to kneel between my legs.

‘’So fucking gorgeous Tommy’’ Adam groaned out as my arms wrapped around the pillow and my body arched against him, his length slipping further and further in before I felt his pelvis against my own skin.  
‘’Shit’’ I moaned out slightly as I bit down on the feather pillow, I still couldn’t believe that we were here. Slowly my thoughts were pushed away from me as Adam’s hands ran up my sides and along my arms until his hands pushed over mine, his fingers linking tightly as his chest pressed against my back, hips moving slowly out before pushing in again.   
‘’Feel so good’’ He groaned out huskily in to my ear as I arched and pushed back against him, bowing my head slightly, I rolled my body against him slightly, letting a loud moan out as I felt his head brush against my prostate.   
‘’fuck, fuck, fuck Adam’’ I moaned out as I pressed back against him harder again.   
‘’its okay baby, I got you, I’ve got you Tommy’’ Adams breath was shaky in my ear as his hips started to stutter against me. Untangling a hand from his I started to reach down between my body and the bed sheets before I felt Adam’s hand grip around my wrist to stop me and to slide his own hand down before long fingers wrapped around my length, groaning out, I tilted my head against the pillow again as I bit my lip. ‘’Come on baby, let go for me beautiful’’ Adam whispered in to my ear again as I pushed back against him, a groan leaving my lips as I felt the pressure build up in the bottom of my stomach, pushing down.  
‘’Adam’’ I gasped out as I felt myself release over his hand as he kept stroking me and thrusting in from behind before his hips faulted against me and I felt him releasing inside before he breathed out deeply and collapsed over me slightly.

‘’Tommy’’ A voice whispered in to ear and I stirred slightly before light touched moved over my spine again, ‘’Baby, wake up for a moment, come on’’ I grumbled slightly before I let my eyes flicker open to look up at Adam who was sat up on the bed,   
‘’What’’ I mumbled out as I rubbed at my eyes tiredly, a soft laugh leaving his lips as he pulled me up until I was sitting and he pressed a kiss against my cheek.  
‘’Just wanted you to move so I could get you under the covers’’ He whispered before I glanced over and grinned slightly,  
‘’Sorry for falling asleep, but you wore me out’’ I told him sluggishly as he laughed and nodded to me, his warm body slipping in next to mine as he pulled the covers over us.  
‘’I don’t mind baby, just as long as we are awake later to meet the others, let’s just sleep till then’’ Adam told me as his arms wrapped around my waist and I buried myself in to his chest, ‘’I love you kitty’’ He whispered and I grinned as I playfully bit at his chest.  
‘’Love you too you ass’’ I whispered back to him as I settled down against him again.  
Everything in my mind was screaming that this was the best vacation ever, I had the perfect gamily, the perfect boyfriend and the perfect friends all with me and I knew straight away that I didn’t want to be anywhere else for the next week.


	24. End of the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it guys...the last chapter...wow....I cant even believe that this is it now, that theres going to be no more late nights of writing Stage Romance, believe it or not, this fic is the one which started all my other fic writings off, this fic has brought me so many great friends which without, I couldnt of done any of this, but mainly I want to thank my best friend, my dear inspiration, without your help well....this fic would not be ending, and I would've given up on writing a long time ago but with your help and constant little ideas, we've made it baby <3 
> 
> I also want to thank all you guys who actually take the time out of your lives to read this, to me many chapters could've been so much better but you all seem to like it and your constant comments have also been helping in a huge way, without them I would've probably ended up deleting this fic and my account. 
> 
> But thank you to everyone <3

‘’This is it guy’s, the last show’’ Adam spoke out, hands flat against the units in the small kitchen of the tour bus, keeping his balance as it rattled its way down the highway towards the next and last venue,  
‘’I cant believe that it’s come so quickly’’ Cam spoke out, her voice just rising above the sound of Marilyn’s which was coming through my headphones, low enough to hear everyone talking still,  
‘’I know, through all the highs and the lows, we’ve managed to battle through it strongly…as a family and as friends’’ Adam spoke again and I let a tiny curve grave the corner of my lips, ‘’I think on this tour, everyone has found a part of themselves and grew as a person and I honestly think that we have all become closer as friends’’ Adam carried on as I picked my drink up and took a long gulp.  
‘’Not to mention you getting closer towards a certain bass playing elf’’ Monte laughed out and I turned to glare at him as he received a high five from Longueil   
‘’Actually I prefer the term pixie thank you very much’’ I told him with a slight nod before I laughed and turned back to watching out the window again as cars and trucks passed us by, travelling back in the direction we had just come from, the scenery flashing by in a blur, the sky slowly changing to a warm purple and blue as the sun started to lower and we got closer to the venue.

‘’Tommy wake up baby’’ I shifted slightly, my hand coming up to run through my hair as I looked up to see Adam crouched down beside me and I smiled softly,  
‘’Hey rockstar’’ I mumbled out as I turned on to my back, ‘’What time is it?’’ I asked with a yawn, Adams fingers running through my hair softly.   
‘’Just a little before seven, we’ve been here for about an hour but you were asleep and didn’t want to wake you’’ Adam whispered to me and I smiled softly, ‘’but we gotta do sound check now’’ I nodded softly and sat up, stretching slightly.   
‘’You know, you didn’t have to let me sleep’’ I told him softly before he laughed softly.   
‘’Well we did try a few times but you wouldn’t respond, had to talk Monte and Cam out from chucking cold water at you’’ He told me and I looked up before shaking my head slightly. 

Leaving the bus with Adam a few minutes later, the sky was a rich purple color and the breeze was warm which reminded me of the tip to Cabo a couple of months before hand. I was glad that the rest of the band knew and that we didn’t have to keep it a secret from them, it had made touring so much easier with not having to sneak about on the bus.  
‘’Whatya thinking about’’ Adam asked as he slipped his little finger around mine as we walked and I glanced over at him with a smile.   
‘’Cabo and how im glad that everyone knows’’ I told him with a soft shrug ‘’It makes everything so much better and no one questions now when I wonder in to your room when I say that im heading to bed’’ I laughed out softly as he held the side door open and I walked in.  
‘’I agree with that, but I still have to laugh at the looks on their faces when they first heard you say it’’ Adam told me and I shrugged slightly with a smile.   
‘’I wanted to sleep in your bed that night’’ I told him honestly as his hand left mine and we walked through a few more doorways until we reached the back hallways. ‘’I just wanted a hug, not like they have never wanted hugs before’’  
‘’Yeah but none of them have ever walked in to my room and gotten in to my bed before for one’’ Adam spoke out quietly as we walked past a few people and I glanced over towards them before back at Adam again with a grin.

‘’Ahh sleeping beauty awakens at last, did true love’s first kiss break the spell?’’ Cam whistled out as we walked in to the main band dressing room,   
‘’actually, come to think about it, prince charming never did give me my kiss’’ I spoke out as I turned to look at Adam, ‘’what was up with that?’’ I grinned as Adam blushed slightly and laughed.   
‘’don’t you dare think about running your fingers through that hair Mr.’’ Sutan called out and Adam dropped his hand from where it was half way up to his head a sigh on his lips before he walked closer and looped his arm around my waist, his free hand coming up to cup my jaw.  
‘’If my sleeping beauty, my Cinderella wants his true love’s kiss, than he can have it’’ I watched Adams face as he spoke before I laughed slightly, a blush falling over my cheeks slightly.   
‘’Hell yeah, now shut up prince charming and kiss me’’   
‘’Oh hell, the elf has got balls, watch out everyone he will be throwing his little elf dust at us all soon’’ Longueil called out as Adam’s lips pressed against mine and I smirked a little before bending my arm around to flip him off. Pulling away from Adam slowly I smiled at him before walking over to the dressing table where Sutan was sat and started to dig around his case before grabbing a small jar with a smirk and turned to walk towards Longueil.  
‘’For one, if you are going to call me anything, its pixie’’ I spoke out as I unscrewed the lid. ‘’For two, there’s no such thing as elf dust’’ another step closer and I tipped some of the contents of the jar in to my palm, ‘’It’s called pixie dust and your now covered in it’’ I laughed out as I chucked the small cluster of glitter over him.

‘’Oh my children are growing up quickly’’ Sutan yelped out before I found myself wrapped up in his arms tightly, my face pressed in to his shoulder as I laughed, ‘’and you lot leave Tranma’s little pixie alone’’ I heard him scold the others before given me one last squeeze.   
‘’Yeah, you should see Adam in the morning, its scary, he’s like the beast and im the Bella’’ I laughed out as I walked over towards the couch and sat down,   
‘’Tommy do you want to admit something to us?’’ Cam asked and I looked up confused,   
‘’Like what?’’  
‘’That you have a secret love of Disney films aswell as horror’’ I shrugged a little and grinned,   
‘’I do know a few, I have a young niece you know’’ I laughed out as I started to shrug out of my jacket and glanced around the room,   
‘’Fuck, I forgot about that, damn it I have nothing to pick on you with now’’ Cam moaned out, causing everyone to laugh.   
‘’Guy’s we are ready for your check now’’ A voice from the doorway spoke out and I rubbed at my cheeks slightly before standing.   
‘’Alright lets go kick some tech’s asses’’ I laughed out.

‘’Tommy’’ I paused and turned back as I went to follow the band out the dressing room before I turned back to look towards Adam as he bit his lip a little and I felt my heart crash against my chest as I stepped back towards him.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ I asked and he grinned a little before shaking his head clear.  
‘’Nothing’s wrong baby, I just wanted five minutes, not even that to be with you alone’’ He told me as he stepped closer and stood in front, fingertips bracing themselves lightly against the side of my jaw as his ears searched mine, ‘’You’re made from ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history’’ He whispered and I smirked a little as his lips pressed against mine. Kissing him deeply I slowly pulled away barley an inch, my hands holding on to his waist tightly.   
‘’You cheesy fuck’’ I laughed out lightly, ‘’I think you watch that movie way too much’’ I told him as he grinned and pecked my lips again.   
‘’Well you are worth every cheesy, romantic and damn right stupid line out in the world because I love you enough to quote that whole movie to you and many poems if you wanted me too’’ He whispered and I rolled my eyes as I pulled away.  
‘’Maybe another time rockstar because we do have a sound check and I would rather not have someone to come looking for us because we got caught up in quoting Velvet Goldmine instead of doing our jobs’’ I told him and he laughed softly but nodded anyway.

~~~~~~Adam~~~~~~  
‘’Again, from the start of If I had you’’ I called out as I wiped my arm across my forehead and turned to look at everyone, ‘’I want to double and triple check through where everyone is gunna be standing or where they think they might stand, I don’t fancy walking in to one of you lot again’’ I spoke out before I heard Monte laugh slightly and I glared towards him.   
‘’Sorry boss man, I got carried away watching Tommy swing his mane’’ He called out and I could see out the corner of my eye, Tommy blushing slightly and turning away from everyone else. Shaking my head, I moved back towards the steps again.   
‘’Alright, lets go’’ I called out before the music started to kick in and I retraced all my steps with the dancers, pausing here and there to discuss something or change things around slightly.  
I knew that everyone was tired still from the bus journey, I was too, but I knew that tonight’s show would be the best. The whole tour had been tiring for all of us and despite the short vacation, we had all earned the time off to do what we wanted and to move on with other things while I went on to start the next album.  
‘’Alright guy’s, that should be enough to go by’’ One of the tech’s called out and I moved the cane up over my shoulder as I stretched and walked over towards the costume leader and handed her the cane and hat before the mic to someone else.  
‘’Hey Adam, we are all going to the hotel to check in and have dinner, you in?’’ I turned and looked towards Monte before I nodded,  
‘’Yeah, will be on the bus in a few’’ I told him with a smile as my eyes turned and searched through everyone who was walking about,  
‘’He’s already fled the madness which is backstage, if you’re looking for Tommy’’ Monte laughed and I turned back with a grin as I shook my head and walked towards him, throwing my arm over his shoulders as we started to walk towards the dressing rooms to pick a few of or things up before heading back to the buses which would take us on to the hotel.  
‘’I actually can’t believe that this is all over after tonight, it still seems like a distant reality’’ I told him, his head nodding against my arm as I dropped away from him as we stepped out through the door and in to the cool air.

Stepping on to the bus, I glanced around to see everyone sat in the lounge area of the tour bus, the tv on and some film on as I walked through and towards the back where my room was and stepped inside, the door being closed behind me with my foot, changing in to more comfortable clothes again, I walked back out and paused in the kitchen to take a bottle of water out of the fridge before I walked in to the lounge.   
‘’Whatcha watching’’ I asked as I stepped over Cam’s legs and settled down next to Tommy who had huddled himself in to the corner of the corner seat, legs scrunched up against him as he stared down at his Iphone, headphones in his ears as I looked towards the tv.  
‘’Some western film, no idea what’’ Some answered before I frowned and glanced over at Tommy again who was still glued to his phone.   
‘’So why isn’t he watching?’’ I asked with a slightly laugh as Cam turned to look over at him,   
‘’He found Michael’’ Cam replied with a roll of the eyes as I moved a little and leaned my arm over the back of the couch, pretty soon Tommy’s position changed and he turned to curl in to my side, eyes never leaving the small screen as I glanced down to see the masked guy in overalls and I shook my head slightly as I sipped at my water.   
‘’Ahaha fucking twat’’ I turned with a few of the others after a brief silence to stare at Tommy who was grinning at his phone before he glanced up and smiled at me, once again his eyes turning back to watch his own movie.  
‘’I swear we should get that boy help’’ Monte spoke out and Cam nodded in agreement, laughing softly I turned back to watch Tommy again as he shifted and bent his knees up to lay against me more, wrapping my arm tighter around his shoulders again, I kissed the top of his head and turned back to the main tv in the lounge to watch it as my fingertip trailed over his arms.

‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck no’’ I jumped slightly as Tommy moved quickly and yanked his headphones away from his ears and stood up before running off towards the back of the bus and I stared in wonder before he returned a few minutes later and knelt on the couch to press his charger in to the wall plug and in to his phone.   
‘’Tommy…’’ I started to say before he waved his hand slightly and I grinned as he pushed his headphones back in and went straightt back to his phone.   
‘’I guess his phone started to die on him’’ Someone laughed out as I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head; I stood again and walked towards the front of the bus, towards the driver.   
‘’Hey Mr. Lambert, we should be at the hotel in about ten minutes, just a little bit of traffic’’ Greg told me and I chuckled softly,   
‘’Please, just call me Adam’’ I told him as I sat down and looked out the windscreen at the road.   
‘’Sure thing Adam how is everything back there’’ He asked and I nodded softly,   
‘’everything is great, honestly wouldn’t think we were driving half the time’’ I told him as he smiled and changed gears as he turned in to another lane.   
‘’That’s great to hear, we are practically there now, so how about going to tell everyone else?’’ He asked and I nodded, standing again, I patted him on the shoulder and headed back to the lounge and everyone.   
‘’We will be there about five minutes, so make sure you got everything you need for the hotel and ready to go’’ I told them, ‘’You too Tommy’’ I spoke out as I pulled a headphone out and he looked up at me.  
‘’Huh?’’ He asked confused and I laughed softly as I moved and placed a hand either side of him on the back of the couch.   
‘’Said, we will be at the hotel in about five so make sure you got everything’ I told him softly as I pressed a kiss to the side of his cheek and pushed away again, ‘’So move it Mister’’ I winked out at him as I started to walk away towards the back of the bus again as Tommy grumbled something out and started to move around behind me.   
‘’Adam’’ I looked up from where I was sat on the bed to see Lane stood and I frowned slightly, knowing that she wasn’t on the bus,  
‘’Have we already stopped?’’ I asked and she laughed before nodding,   
‘’Yeah, everyone has gone on in to the hotel, just came to make sure you were okay and to give you your room key’’ She told me as she stepped inside and dropped the card key down. ‘’Room 502’’ I nodded to her before picking it up and grabbed my bag, ‘’so is everything okay?’’   
I couldn’t help but laughed slightly as I nodded, ‘’Yeah, everything’s fine, was just making sure I had everything and must of blanked out for a while’’ I told her as she nodded and turned to leave. ‘’Lane, thanks for everything on this tour, I mean if I didn’t have you here, I don’t think we would’ve even finished it’’ I told her as she turned back and smiled at me.   
‘’There’s no need to thank me Adam, thank yourself and the most you can do for me is to kick ass tonight okay’’ I grinned and nodded at her. ‘’Good, now go and unpack and get some rest and dinner before the show’’ I watched as she walked away and left me in silence, a smile on my face as I grabbed everything and stood up and walked out the room as I made my way along the bus and down out of it.

‘’Wow’’ I whispered to myself once I had pushed my hotel door open and stepped inside the room. It was massive; the main room held a long six seated couch and a large TV with two other single arm chairs, which looked big enough to hold two people each at least.   
‘’How come I don’t get the apartment looking suit, I don’t think it’s fair’’ I heard a voice form behind me speak out and I turned slightly to see Tommy and I let a soft laugh out, walking over to the closest arm chair, I dropped my bags on to it before turning back to see Tommy closing the door to the suit.   
‘’Come ere’ beautiful’’ I whispered out to him as I held my hand out and smiled as he glanced up before walking over, taking mine in his own.  
‘’Not beautiful you ass’’ Tommy grinned out as I smirked and dipped down to press a light kiss against his lips.   
‘’You’re my sun and moon so you are beautiful to me Tommy-Joe’’ I told him quietly.   
‘’Oh, Sutan and Cam are going to be here soon to hang out a little before dinner’’ He told me and I nodded slightly and ran my hand through his blonde hair softly.   
‘’That’s cool, gunna help me explore the room then?’’ I asked him as he pulled away and stared at me with a large smirk,   
‘’Thought you would never ask Lambert, tell you what, you go put your bags away and I will start in the kitchen’’ He laughed out before I shook my head,   
‘’Fine, but leave the mini bar alone, Lane will go mental again is she has to pay the bill because you decided to get a drink or two’’ I told him as he started to make his way across the room and towards the open planned kitchen.  
‘’Ah hurry up and put your things away and I will show you a trick’’ He threw back at me as I grabbed my bag again, walking across to the other side of the room, I pushed the double doors open and stood in awe at the largeness of the room and the massive bed. Glancing back slightly to look towards Tommy, I bit my lip slightly as he leaned over to look at something, shaking my thoughts away, I turned back again and walked over towards the left hand side of the bed and placed the bag down before sitting down.

Life seemed to be turning out much better than I had ever expected as I glanced around the room and then towards the doorway as a shuffling sound came closer and Tommy soon appeared holding two small bottles from the mini bar, shaking my head a little, I watched him walk over and stand in front of me.  
‘’Didn’t I say to leave them alone?’’ I asked him with a slight grin as I reached out and put my hands on his waist, thumbs rubbing in to his skin slightly as he laughed.  
‘’Uhh, I guess so, but we can drink it and not pay’’ He told me and I cocked my head to the side slightly to look at him, ‘’Like I said, I got a trick’’ He laughed out before moving a knee up on to the bed beside me and lifted himself up on to my lap.   
‘’And what’s that my wise pixie?’’ I asked him as my hands slipped around to his lower back before sliding up under his shirt a little to touch against warm skin.  
‘’Well first of all’’ He paused and undone the lid of the small bottle of gin and tipped his head back as he swallowed the contents down, ‘’Then fill it with water and place it back in to the fridge’’ He smirked out before throwing the empty bottle on to the bed.  
‘’And what about the whiskey’’ I asked him as he laughed softly again and leaned in, kissing me lightly before pulling away again.  
‘’Complimentary teabags’’ He smiled, ‘’Soak them in some water until it’s the right color and then fill them up’’ I couldn’t help but laugh at his words,   
‘’I guess that’s what you have been doing in most of the hotels we stay at?’’ I asked and he nodded before knock on the door brought us both to look towards the bedroom door with a groan.   
‘’It will be the others, I will go let them in’’ He told me and I smiled as he started to climb off me, grabbing his wrist again, I pulled him back and crashed my lips against his.  
‘’Love you Tommy’’ I murmured against his lips as he smiled.   
‘’Love you too’’ He whispered back before jogging out to the living room and to the hotel door.

‘’Oh my god, you’re purposing to him!?’’ Lane squeaked out and I looked up at her quickly before turning to look up at Tommy who was fighting not to laugh before he stepped away and hid behind his hair as he blushed.  
‘’What…no…I was actually doing Tommy’s lace up cause he couldn’t be bothered’’ I told her as I pushed up from my knee to stand again.   
‘’Oh right’’ She replied and I stared at her slightly,   
‘’what do you mean by oh right Lane?’’ I asked her as she shuffled some of the things around which she had in her hands.   
‘’Well Adam…I walk in to the room and see you on one knee in front of him’’ She stated, ‘’I thought you were asking him to marry you’’ She finished off with a sigh,   
‘’Why would I be doing that for?’’ I asked suddenly as a muffled laugh came out from behind me before stopping,   
‘’so you wouldn’t ever ask me?’’ Tommy’s voice sounded out and I turned to look towards him where he had moved to sit between Cam and Sutan.   
‘’Of course not’’ I gasped out before slapping a hand over my mouth, ‘’I didn’t mean that, I meant that maybe one day, I don’t know I love you and everything but you don’t know what will ever happen, gay marriage may never be passed in Cali and what if you don’t want to be with me when that time comes or something happens before hand’’ I spoke out quickly as I felt my cheeks start to warm up and Tommy started to laugh before he stood up and walked over, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly.   
‘’Oh baby, you should see your face’’ Sutan laughed out as I moved my arms around Tommy and breathed out slightly, ‘’ I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so red before, even when we were in Cabo and you burnt a little, oh darling’’ I shook my head slightly with a grin as I buried my face in to the top of Tommy’s hair as he squeezed my waist softly.   
‘’I hate you all’’ I muttered out softly, ‘’Come on lets go to dinner’’ I told them as I linked my fingers through one of Tommy’s hand and started to walk towards the hotel door before I glanced over my shoulder to see everyone else following.

~~~Tommy~~

The room was silent as I stood in front of the mirror, just staring at my reflection, the brightness in my eyes before I smiled to myself, tonight’s show was the last one of the tour and then it would be all heads go to start on the new album which I knew Adam was looking forward to do, a new sound, a new image, in a way it made me think of the tribute scene to glam rock, the end of an era in Velvet Goldmine. This was it for us, the long hard road was finally reaching its ending point and we had to move on, in a way grow up from all the glitter and messing around, sure it would still be there but not like it was on this tour.

There was a gentle knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts as I turned and walked over, unlocking it before walking back an picked my lip gloss up from the table as the door opened, glancing over my shoulder, I smiled when I saw Sutan walk in and I turned back as I started to coat my lips in a light covering, a sort of cherry flavor gloss to night which I knew Adam would want to come back for me, I noticed that certain tastes kept bringing him back for more and longer kisses each time until there was no taste left on my lips for him to take from me. I could see Sutan move closer behind me, the door to the dressing room closed again as he perched on the arm of the couch, hands folded neatly in his lap as he looked towards me and I let my eyes fall down again as I started to screw the lid of the lip gloss back on again.

‘’Are you happy Tommy?’’ Sutan asked and I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his through the mirror back stage as I got ready for tonight’s show.   
‘’More than I’ve ever been before’’ I told him with a smile as I placed the tube of gloss back down and turned to look towards him, my heart beating full of love. ‘’I wouldn’t change anything…ever.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be gratefully accepted :)


End file.
